


Tiro de Largada

by pcyblueming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyblueming/pseuds/pcyblueming
Summary: A vida de Byun Baekhyun girava em torno da faculdade de História, comunismo, bicos que arrumava para pagar suas contas e noites de sexo casual. Isso até conhecer Park Chanyeol, o capitão do time de natação misterioso que atraía a atenção de todos. A química entre eles foi instantânea, porém tinha um pequeno detalhe: o melhor amigo de Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, jurava de pé junto que o nadador era o maior dos héteros naquela universidade.Baekhyun e Sehun criam uma aposta: Byun teria que conquistar e se relacionar, por um mês, com Park Chanyeol.Claro, Oh Sehun não sabia que Baekhyun já havia sentido o gostinho da boca de Chanyeol antes da aposta ser selada.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #97
> 
> Oi... HAHAH sou péssima com notas inicias, sério. Vou tentar ser o mais breve possível. 
> 
> Primeiro eu quero agradecer à equipe da fest pelo projeto massa demais, que eu imagino o tanto que deve ter dado trabalho. Espero que tenha sido divertido pra todo mundo!!! E segundo, agradecer a moça maravilhosa que betou essa fic toda e tava sempre disposta a conversar comigo, me dar feedbacks... Acredito que se não fosse essa betagem eu teria surtado e parado de escrever no meio do caminho HEHE mas deu tudo certo, ufa! 
> 
> Sobre o plot... Bom, eu fiz algumas mudanças no plot no geral, tentando o máximo possível manter toda a essência da ideia. Eu acho que deu certo, espero que a pessoa que doou curta a dinâmica do meu couple favorito de todo mundo heheheh
> 
> E sobre playlist, bom... Eu não fiz e vou explicar o porquê. Eu basicamente só escutei duas bandas enquanto escrevia essa fanfic. Uma delas chama The Volunteers e eles não tem as músicas no Spotify :( (é uma banda coreana, tem umas 5? 6? músicas?) pra quem gosta de escutar música enquanto lê, eu recomendo. Outra banda que eu escutei se chama Wolf Alice. Caso vocês animem a escutar, escutem principalmente Planet Hunter, ok? Como eu escutei muita pouca variedade de música, preferi dar pra vocês a opção de escutar as bandas do que fazer uma playlist só com Wolf Alice HAHAHAH achei que seria esquisito. Enfim, eu sempre me sentia inspirada quando escutava essas bandas, principalmente pensando no jeitinho do Baekhyun...
> 
> ENFIM, TÔ FALANDO DEMAIS, EU FAÇO MUITO ISSO... Pode ir ler, galera. Beijinhos e espero que gostem <3

Baekhyun estava entrando no seu terceiro ano na faculdade e ainda havia certas coisas que o irritavam da mesma forma em que quando era calouro. E geralmente o autor de sua irritação tinha nome e sobrenome: Oh Sehun. Amava seu melhor amigo, seu confidente, mas tinha dias que ele conseguia girar uma chavinha dentro de Baekhyun que o deixava possesso.

Foi fácil descobrir onde ele estava enfiado. Esbarrou com Seulgi quando saiu fumegando da biblioteca e a amiga informou o paradeiro dele.

Estava longe da compreensão de Baekhyun saber o que diabos se passava na cabeça daquele rapaz insano para estar na área das piscinas cobertas. Torcia para que ele não estivesse engolindo o rosto de algum cara qualquer, seria capaz de afogá-lo sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando chegou ao local não demorou para encontrar Oh Sehun sentado na terceira fileira da arquibancada vermelha. Era uma área realmente colossal e moderna, dedicada apenas aos treinos de natação e competições que frequentemente ocorriam ali.

A Universidade de Seul era conhecida pelos seus atletas em diferentes modalidades de esportes, sempre muito bem treinados, e a natação era um dos esportes mais disputados e famosos no campus. Não que Baekhyun ligasse, ele era um sedentário de carteirinha e aquela era a primeira — e provavelmente única — vez que entrou ali.

Sehun percebeu de primeira o amigo que se aproximava, mas, quando o enxergou pela visão periférica, sorriu docilmente. Sabia que tinha irritado Baekhyun, e por isso fingia que estava tudo bem. Conhecia bem o gênio do Byun e seria fácil contorná-lo.

— Oi meu amor, meu tudo. — Sehun cumprimentou com toda a glória da sua cara de pau. — Sabia que eu ia te mandar mensagem agorinha? Que coincidência gostosa, senta aqui. — Bateu a mão em um banco ao lado do seu.

Baekhyun não sorria. Pelo o contrário, estava com a cara amarrada.

— Enfiou o comprometimento no cu, é? — Baekhyun atirou, parando na frente de Sehun.

— Olha, antes de você ficar bravo, eu posso explicar. Mas senta primeiro porque você tá atrapalhando minha visão. — Fez um sinal com as mãos para que Baekhyun se afastasse, mas aquilo apenas o enfureceu.

— E você tá atrapalhando o meu semestre! — Baekhyun devolveu indignado. — A gente tem um trabalho importante de História da Arte pra fazer e você tá fazendo eu perder o meu tempo, que merda, cara! Aliás, que visão eu tô atrapalhando? Vai ficar observando a água parada?

— Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun... — Sehun balançou a cabeça, fingindo reprovar a faceta irritada do amigo. — Calma, cara... Por que você é tão desesperado com trabalho? Vem, senta aqui. Quero te mostrar algo... _interessante._ — O sorrisinho travesso que Sehun lhe deu foi o suficiente para que suspirasse derrotado.

Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, esticando as pernas para que apoiasse os pés no banco da frente. Aproveitou para tirar a mochila pesada das costas, já que era viciado em carregar todos os livros que julgava importantes para todo lugar, e deixou no banco ao lado, relaxando um pouco.

— Por que a gente tá aqui, posso saber? — Baekhyun questionou sério, sem se preocupar em olhar para a cara de Sehun enquanto o fazia. Ainda estava irritado, levava seu curso muito a sério, e o jeito largado de Sehun era algo que realmente o deixava num humor ruim, principalmente quando sentia que aquilo o prejudicava.

— Veja com os próprios olhos. — Respondeu simples e, quando Baekhyun o olhou de canto, viu que o amigo tinha seu olhar preso em um outro canto que não era o das piscinas.

Virou a cabeça para a direção que Sehun observava de forma serena. Atravessando pela porta marrom, o time de natação saiu do vestiário em toda sua glória quase nua. Ainda não usavam as toucas e óculos para nadar, ou seja, parecia um desfile de modelos de cueca.

Não podia acreditar naquilo. Realmente estava deixando de fazer um trabalho importante para observar uma cena tão banal daquelas.

— Sehun, nós dois gostamos de homens. Mas assim, eu acho que isso é demais. Nós não somos calouros virgens. — Reclamou baixinho para que sua fala não chegasse aos ouvidos do time.

— Larga de ser ridículo, eu tô aqui pra ver alguém em especial...

— Quem?

— Kim Jongin, mais conhecido como meu futuro namorado.

Baekhyun deu um grunhido insatisfeito e deixou seu corpo afundar na cadeira, sentindo uma dor de cabeça começando a se formar. Claro que não estava ali pelo time inteiro,mas sim, por um homem apenas. Sehun era um romântico incorrigível.

— A vítima da vez. — Baekhyun brincou com maldade, recebendo um olhar de advertência do amigo.

Sehun não respondeu, não gastaria sua saliva rebatendo Baekhyun. Sabia que o amigo achava ter inúmeros _crushs_ _-_ vulgo potenciais pretendentes _-_ algo bobo e sem fundamento, já que ele sempre fazia questão de julgá-lo com seus olhares e comentários ácidos. Pelo menos ele também sempre estava ao seu lado para consolá-lo quando seu coração se partia, o que o fazia engolir aquela personalidade difícil do Byun quando se tratava de relacionamentos.

Queria entender porque o amigo era tão amargurado, mas ele nunca o contava, desviava do assunto ou até mesmo tinha a cara de pau de mentir e fingir que nada havia acontecido com ele. Mas Sehun via naqueles olhos uma certa mágoa. E era assustador a forma fria com que ele agia com qualquer pessoa que demonstrasse interesse romântico nele.

Baekhyun continuou observando o time de natação quieto, fazendo uma análise mental de tudo o que via. Tinha aversão à atletas. Nos seus tempos de calouros, havia tido sua parcela de decepções com alguns que adoravam transar com ele e depois tratavam-o como um tipo de ser invisível. Não pensou que encontraria tanta homofobia em uma faculdade repleta de jovens como encontrou no conforto do seu lar, mas pelo visto estava enganado.

Não que esperasse nada daqueles idiotas que aceitavam uma noite de sexo bem gostosa consigo, mas cumprimentá-los nos corredores da faculdade era apenas um ato de educação. Ainda mais quando os mesmos que passavam reto de si eram os que o mandavam mensagens pedindo por mais, querendo uma segunda rodada.

Baekhyun não dava segundas rodadas para ninguém, era uma pena.

Claro que suas trágicas histórias não o impediam de admirar o físico daqueles rapazes. Por serem nadadores, eles tinham o tipo corpóreo exato que tirava um pouco do seu ar. Membros alongados, definidos, pernas torneadas, ombros largos... Sabia que iria para a cama até mesmo com o mais imbecil daqueles homens sem pensar duas vezes.

Seus olhos focaram em um dos atletas sem querer. Tentou fingir que estava desinteressado, mas cansou, e passou a ser óbvio nas suas encaradas.

Ele era bonito demais para o próprio bem, e pela expressão que carregava, não estava muito afim de papo, encostado na parede próximo do próprio time que não parava de tagarelar. Os rapazes até pareciam tentar incluí-lo na conversa, mas o outro apenas se limitava a respondê-los com acenos discretos com a cabeça e sorrisos educados.

Para piorar, ele era alto, com o corpo definido e que provavelmente era o melhor entre os outros, além de ter uma série de tatuagens no peito e na barriga, o que acrescentava muito em sua aparência. Principalmente porque ele tinha aquele rosto de moço bonito e bonzinho. Sim, Baekhyun estava analisando _demais_ aquele homem.

Como se sentisse o olhar quente de Baekhyun tocando sua pele, olhou em sua direção, pegando o estudante de história de surpresa. Claro que aquilo não fez muita diferença para Byun, que continuou devolvendo o olhar. Era cara de pau nesse nível.

O nadador parecia se perguntar quem era aquele que o encarava com tanto afinco, mas era impossível para Baekhyun ter alguma certeza daquilo, já que ele carregava um tipo de expressão impassível, indecifrável. A troca de olhares apenas foi interrompida pelo treinador, que chegou apitando para chamar a atenção dos atletas, exigindo que eles colocassem logo os óculos e a touca para começarem o treino.

Se sua mãe estava certa sobre a existência de Deus, que ele se provasse naquele momento e entregasse aquele homem nas mãos de Baekhyun.

Sehun, nada bobo, percebeu os olhares demorados de Baekhyun naquele rapaz em questão.

— Achei que já tivesse tido o suficiente de atletas... — Sehun comentou como quem não queria nada.

— E eu tive. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, sem sentir nenhuma vergonha de não tirar os olhos do homem. — Quem é ele?

— Hm... — Sehun olhou para a mesma direção que Baekhyun olhava, fingindo ainda não saber de quem ele estava falando. — Gostosinho, alto, tatuado, misterioso... É o Chanyeol. Gostou?

— Óbvio.

— Que pena. É hétero, e tenho quase certeza que comprometido. Fica pra próxima, gatinho. — Sehun parecia se deleitar em dar a notícia ruim para Baekhyun. Como se ele realmente se importasse com mais um cara bonito e heterossexual daquela faculdade elitista cheia de playboy.

— Parabéns pra ele. — Baekhyun tentou disfarçar o tom mal humorado, mas Sehun, conhecendo cada detalhe do amigo, riu com tudo. — Podemos ir? Já viu o futuro namoradinho. Vamos vazar.

— Não! — Sehun respondeu escandalizado, como se insinuar ir embora dali fosse um tipo novo de crime contra a humanidade. — Quero assistir, mostrar que eu fiquei aqui. Você estava tão concentrado no Senhor Gostoso que não percebeu que Jongin até acenou para mim. Ele é tão lindo...

Baekhyun tinha uma expressão de puro tédio enquanto escutava o amigo falar daquele jeito apaixonado. Todo semestre, mesma história, diferentes protagonistas.

— Eu te odeio. Genuinamente, eu te odeio. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, desistindo de insistir para sair dali.

Também não podia ir embora. Se Jongin inventasse que aquela era uma boa hora de enfiar a língua na boca do amigo, podia desistir de começar o trabalho depois do treino.

— Assim eu choro, meu amor! Agora quieto, o treino vai começar.

Baekhyun ignorou a comoção de Sehun e buscou o celular na mochila, junto com os fones de ouvido. Aproveitou para pescar seu recém adquirido Manifesto do Partido Comunista. Já havia lido umas três vezes, mas nunca era demais reler naqueles momentos em que podia se dar ao luxo de não se matar de estudar para alguma matéria.

Abriu o livro para começar a folheá-lo, já ansioso para chegar em casa e poder marcá-lo com suas anotações. Ficava tão absorvido quando estudava sobre comunismo enquanto fazia suas reflexões acerca do mundo em que vivia que nem mesmo o apito estridente do treinador o atrapalhava.

Claro que, para ajudar, colocou os fones de ouvido e pôs para tocar uma playlist qualquer de músicas clássicas que o ajudava a se concentrar.

Não soube dizer em que momento se apoiou preguiçosamente contra o corpo de Sehun, mas percebeu que o tempo havia passado muito rápido quando sentiu o amigo empurrá-lo sem muita delicadeza para longe, resmungando algo que não conseguiu decifrar de primeira.

Tirou os fones e olhou para o amigo confuso, os olhos um pouco cansados pela leitura.

— O que foi?

— Sai de cima, o que o Jongin vai achar se ver um outro cara escorado em mim? — Baekhyun revirou os olhos enquanto o amigo continuava a empurrá-lo para longe, como se ele tivesse contaminado com a pior das pragas. — O treino acabou!

— Ótimo. Agora, seja um bom amigo e vamos pra biblioteca. — Baekhyun o respondeu enquanto guardava o livro e o celular dentro da mochila, porém, ao perceber o silêncio ao seu lado, deu uma olhadinha para o lado.

Sehun basicamente se transportou da terceira arquibancada para o lado de Jongin, que estava próximo à piscina, conversando com ele como se fossem amigos de longa data.

Ele era dolorosamente óbvio quando estava interessado e aquilo causava uma sensação estranha em Baekhyun. Se perguntava como era estar tão afim de alguém a ponto de assistir um treino de natação que, pasmem, não era nada além de nadadores atravessando uma piscina. Ver seu amigo tão desesperado por amor o fazia pensar que talvez ele estivesse realmente morto por dentro e apenas seu corpo estava vivo e bem interessado em sexo.

Pegou sua mochila e jogou nas costas enquanto descia sem muita vontade. Pensou em esperá-lo na entrada, mas acabou ficando por ali mesmo, próximo às piscinas.

A verdade era que estava com muita vontade de fumar e não queria esperar para arrastar Sehun até o gramado em frente ao prédio em que estavam. Deu uma olhadela na placa vermelha escrito com letras garrafais que era proibido fumar e sorriu. Nunca foi de respeitar regrinhas bestas, e não seria hoje que o faria.

Enfiou a mão no compartimento lateral da sua mochila, onde pessoas normais e saudáveis colocavam suas garrafinhas de água, e tirou uma caixinha de cigarro e seu isqueiro.

Começou a fumar ali mesmo, andando de um lado para o outro próximo da água. As mãos tremiam um pouco, um princípio de ansiedade já havia tomado conta de si por ter ficado muito tempo sem sua nicotina. Era uma porcaria ser viciado em cigarros, sabia disso, mas era o momento mais confortante do seu dia, gostava de sentir a fumaça no seu pulmão, saindo pelas narinas. Parou de andar por um momento e cruzou os braços, tragando intensamente e fechando os olhos.

— Não pode fumar aqui, sabia? — Uma voz grave despertou Baekhyun do seu momento especial. Ele abriu os olhos e para sua surpresa, o Senhor Gostoso o olhava seriamente. Pela expressão tranquila que o dava, não parecia que ele estava realmente chamando sua atenção.

Baekhyun sorriu docilmente, quase falso.

— Vai me denunciar, bonitinho? — Levantou uma sobrancelha.

Seu tom era um desafio em aberto e aquilo acabou arrancando um sorrisinho de canto de Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun achou aquilo irritantemente charmoso.

— Não... Estava contando com seu bom senso para que apagasse o cigarro.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. O Senhor Gostoso também era o Senhor Certinho, pelo visto.

Como uma criança que acabou de levar um puxão de orelha do professor, Baekhyun andou com sua típica carranca mal humorada até a parede mais próxima e apagou o cigarro na parede, jogando o resto no lixo ao lado e voltando até Chanyeol. Seu olhar antipático dizia tudo, estava irritado.

— Feliz? — Questionou irônico.

— Bastante. — Devolveu.

Baekhyun tentava não reparar que Chanyeol era um homem fisicamente maravilhoso e manteve o olhar em seu rosto. Que também era lindo. Tinha gente no mundo que a mera existência era uma grande injustiça.

Toda aquela interação era inusitada. Chanyeol parecia querer falar algo a mais, mas continuava observando Byun como se aquilo fosse divertido.

— Você e seu amigo tem interesse em participar da equipe de natação ou vieram aqui só pra fumar?

— Nem um, nem outro. Meu amigo tem interesse _na equipe de natação_.

Indicou com a cabeça o local onde o amigo estava, e ambos assistiram por um momento Sehun conversando próximo demais de Jongin, a mão sorrateira já no ombro molhado do nadador. Ele tinha aquele sorriso enorme de quem estava disposto a achar qualquer merda que seu crush falasse o assunto mais interessante do mundo.

Voltou a olhar para Chanyeol, esperando o momento em que ele caísse em si e percebesse o que estava rolando ali.

Adorava pegar héteros de surpresa, apreciava o olhar confuso que eles davam, junto com uma expressão sem graça de dar dó enquanto tentavam parecer totalmente de boa com uma situação que lá no fundo, eles desprezavam.

Suas expectativas foram totalmente quebradas quando Chanyeol voltou a olhar para si com a mesma expressão impassível.

— E você? Também tem interesse _na equipe de natação_? — Aquela pergunta era claramente uma forma de devolver sua provocação, mas via no olhar de Chanyeol que ele transmitia algo bastante diferente.

Curiosidade? Ele estava genuinamente curioso?

— Claro. Homens usando sunga apertada é o sonho de todo gay.

A resposta irônica arrancou uma risada descontraída de Chanyeol.

Mal viu ele sorrir para os colegas e agora ele estava ali, com uma expressão tão risonha, que Baekhyun sentiu o ego ser massageado sem entender porque havia gostado daquilo. Talvez fosse porque Chanyeol era um hétero bem resolvido que não estava todo nervosinho com aquele assunto e isso o deixava atraído. Extremamente contraditório, mas não era como se Baekhyun realmente ligasse para suas próprias contradições.

— Certo... Se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma, me avisa.

Se estivesse chapado provavelmente acharia que aquela fala tinha alguma intenção subentendida. Mas a expressão de Chanyeol não transmitia qualquer tipo de malícia.

Continuava daquela forma, impassível, apesar do olhar dele ser caloroso e praticamente sorrir para si. Podia apostar sua alma que muitas pessoas cairíam matando em cima dele... Esse homem era um perigo.

— Você é muito solícito. Gostei.

— Às ordens. — Chanyeol deu um último sorriso educado antes de começar a caminhar até o vestiário.

Baekhyun não era de ferro. Ao ver Park Chanyeol se afastar, de costas para si, foi inevitável que seu olhar desviasse até a bunda dele, bem apertadinha pela sunga que ele usava. Repetiu mentalmente: _aquele homem era um perigo._

Enquanto se recompunha daquela interação que definitivamente não esperava que acontecesse, Sehun reapareceu, parecendo estar com a energia renovada por ter tido seu momento do dia com sua nova paixonite. Estava até animado para fazer o trabalho, o que era um milagre.

O amigo basicamente fez um relatório completo de como Kim Jongin era incrível, gentil, perfeito, entre outras qualidades que provavelmente ele não tinha e era fruto da imaginação de Sehun, enquanto caminhavam para a biblioteca.

Baekhyun o respondia monossílabo, sem interesse no assunto, e naquele momento nem conseguia fingir. Sua cabeça estava bem preenchida com tatuagens delicadas riscadas em uma pele firme, e gotas de água que escorriam pela bochecha de um cara que era lindo demais.

Atração era uma merda e Baekhyun definitivamente cometia erros de cálculo quando estava cego pelo tesão. Quando chegaram na biblioteca, mesmo quando começaram a ler a bibliografia sugerida para realizar o trabalho de História da Arte, Chanyeol não saía da cabeça de Baekhyun. E rapaz, como ele tinha uma imaginação fértil.

Dessa vez não iria se repreender em pensar em um homem. Se não podia tê-lo porque o rapaz não curtia outros rapazes, tinha o direito de pelo menos imaginar.

Ficou improdutivo e distraído pelo resto da tarde. A culpa, obviamente, era de Oh Sehun, que depois de pouco tempo também parou de estudar para enviar mensagens para Jongin.

[...]

As sextas-feiras de Baekhyun costumavam ser preenchidas por um tédio gigantesco. Antes tinha o trabalho de garçom em alguns barzinhos, mas, agora que os pais resolveram mandar um dinheiro para que pudesse sobreviver, havia excluído os fins de semana de sua agenda. Merecia um descanso, era humano, e a faculdade sugava muito de sua capacidade mental.

Ainda assim, era estranho ficar tão tranquilo, sem nada para fazer.

Virou parte de sua rotina ficar na sacada de seu apartamento fumando um cigarro, observando os outros prédios e as luzes dos postes brilharem de longe. Seus amigos, principalmente Sehun e Seulgi, insistiam para que ele saísse um pouco de casa, mas aquele era seu momento de descanso, seu refúgio.

Claro que precisava de algo a mais para aliviar suas tensões semanais. Sexo costumava ser o mais efetivo, algo que fazia com que ele quisesse de fato levantar a bunda do sofá.

Enquanto tragava seu cigarro rotineiro, soltando a fumaça pelas narinas lentamente, a mão antes livre buscou o celular para deslizar o dedo sobre a tela aberta no Tinder.

Geralmente procurava sexo no Grindr também, mas Baekhyun não abria mão dos joguinhos de conquista, e os homens nesse aplicativo costumavam ser diretos demais. Apenas marcavam o lugar e pronto.

Não sabia de onde havia saído aquele desejo estranho, mas hoje o estudante queria bater um papo. Seduzir. Curtir a noite inteira de verdade.

Deslizava o dedo para a esquerda tão facilmente, rejeitando alguns rapazes que não faziam muito seu gosto, que quase passou batido pelo nome e foto que viu.

Sorriu, sendo surpreendido da forma mais agradável possível, e tirou seu tempo para observar a tela do celular.

Senhor Hétero. Senhor Gostosão. Park Chanyeol. Sua noite tinha acabado de ficar bem interessante.

Era o primeiro homem da noite que o fez deslizar o dedo para a direita, já ansioso pelo resultado.

Riu sozinho e aproveitou para tragar o cigarro quase em comemoração quando viu que foi um _match_ instantâneo. Se tivesse fumado um baseado, iria duvidar daquela situação.

Abriu o chat em que deveriam conversar e viu que o rapaz também estava online. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que deixava na cadeira vazia ao seu lado, e segurou o celular direito. Queria começar o diálogo e guiá-lo do seu jeito, seria divertido brincar com aquele nadador metido a certinho.

**Byun Baekhyun (21:43)**

_Quem diria que a gente ia se encontrar pela segunda vez essa semana?_

**Park Chanyeol (21:44)**

_Pois é, né? Haha. Foi um prazer te conhecer, e te ver por aqui é um prazer maior ainda._

Baekhyun se permitiu rir da resposta. Era uma cantada clichê, mas quem disse que ele não poderia gostar?

**Byun Baekhyun (21:46)**

_Não achei que tinha gostado tanto assim de me conhecer, mas é bom saber._

_Vou usar a meu favor._

**Park Chanyeol (21:46)**

_Achei que tinha deixado claro na piscina_

_O quanto eu gostei_

_E eu notei que vc também gostou_

_Vc não foi tão discreto assim quando eu saí_

_Consegui sentir os olhares na minha bunda_

Pela segunda vez, Baekhyun riu alto. Não fazia a menor diferença se Chanyeol tinha ou não percebido, sua cara não queimava. Era até melhor que tinha deixado tudo bem claro para o nadador. Era gay, queria ele. Se ele era um hétero curioso, Byun não podia se importar menos.

Baekhyun era um homem simples. E queria montar naquele tal Park Chanyeol a noite inteira, se ele permitisse isso.

**Byun Baekhyun (21:49)**

_Certeza que recebe olhares assim o dia todo_

**Park Chanyeol (21:50)**

_Sim, eu recebo_

_Mas eu gosto de saber que vc me olha assim_

**Byun Baekhyun (21:52)**

_Se eu soubesse, teria feito minha aparição no treino antes_

**Park Chanyeol (21:55)**

_Vc ainda pode ir mais vezes..._

_E aí, tem planos pra hoje?_

**Byun Baekhyun (21:56)**

_Talvez eu vire um torcedor fiel de vcs_

_Nah, tô bem tranquilo hoje_

_E vc?_

**Park Chanyeol (21:57)**

_Eu tenho, na vdd_

_Tem uma festa num amigo meu_

_Bem tranquilo, casa bonita_

_Topa colar lá?_

Baekhyun ficou encarando a mensagem por alguns segundos, pensativo. Se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo e com o nadador, preferia encontrar os caras que ia transar em bares e boates. Não porque gostava da movimentação, mas era mais confortável quando sentia-se em um território neutro. Uma saída com amigos de quem queria pegar poderia sinalizar algo diferente de sexo. Além do sexo.

E isso era algo que Baekhyun gostaria de evitar.

Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu pelo pouco que interagiu com Chanyeol que ele era muito na dele. Por ser uma pessoa mais quieta, duvidava que ele tentaria o expor para os amigos, tentar fazê-lo entrosar. Talvez ir na festa não fosse a pior das ideias.

**Byun Baekhyun (22:01)**

_Preciso pensar no seu caso..._

**Park Chanyeol (22:02)**

_Beleza..._

_Eu vou te mandar o endereço_

_E se você quiser, estarei lá_

Após Chanyeol enviar o endereço, Baekhyun deixou o celular de lado. Voltou a acender o cigarro que estava encostado no cinzeiro e fumou um pouco, observando as pessoas passarem pela rua despreocupadas. Não quis continuar conversando pelo chat com Chanyeol porque odiava jogar conversa fora pelo telefone, principalmente em aplicativo de namoro.

Pensou em avisar os amigos, ou Kyungsoo, seu colega de apartamento, mas preferiu guardar aquela noite para ele mesmo. Não era muito de compartilhar suas saídas e nem suas fodas, todos já estavam acostumados. Quando não o encontravam em alguma noite de fim de semana, já tinham consciência do que estava fazendo.

Claro, isso não os impedia de reclamar vez ou outra, dizendo que era perigoso ele sair assim com estranhos sem comunicar ninguém. Baekhyun não se importava. Odiava aquele ímpeto dos amigos de sempre se preocuparem consigo e quererem o colocar sob cuidados que ele nunca pediu. Já brigou com Sehun tantas vezes por essas situações que perdeu a conta.

Não ia mudar o seu jeito de ser. Gostava da forma que agia e nunca deu errado. Quando terminou de fumar, pegou o celular novamente apenas para desligar a internet e colocá-lo no modo silencioso. Estava pronto para ter sua noite relaxante da forma que merecia.

[...]

Chanyeol odiava ficar embriagado. A sensação letárgica do corpo, a falta de controle sobre si mesmo, tudo aquilo o incomodava. Mas precisou deixar o álcool correr pelas veias naquela noite.

Tudo por causa de um flerte tão bobo no Tinder. Estava profundamente nervoso. Achou que se bebesse um pouco conseguiria acalmar os próprios nervos, mas era clara a sua ansiedade quando se pegava andando para lá e para cá, vasculhando cada canto da festa e ignorando qualquer um que tentasse falar com ele.

Estava aguardando Byun Baekhyun desde a última mensagem que trocaram.

Não era a primeira vez que se encontrava prestes a ficar com um homem, mas com um desconhecido, definitivamente sim. Suas primeiras aventuras foram com colegas de classe, quase amigos, com quem em umas noites de cerveja barata e música lenta se relacionou. Nunca transaram, mas já trocaram favores o suficiente.

Porém, Baekhyun era diferente. Não era um colega disposto a aliviar suas vontades ou a ajudá-lo a dar o veredito final sobre a sua bissexualidade. Era uma conquista, um flerte. Uma pessoa que não o conhecia, mas que estava interessado em si.

E era a primeira vez que estava se abrindo para realmente conhecer homens.

Não que sua dinâmica fosse muito diferente com mulheres. Chanyeol nunca fez o tipo tímido, mas era muito focado, muito introvertido, muito quieto. Naturalmente, suas primeiras experiências não foram como a dos amigos que começaram a beijar com 13 anos de idade atrás da escola.

O primeiro beijo de Chanyeol foi aos 19. E ele não tinha vergonha nenhuma disso. Estava apenas sendo ele, e tudo bem.

Aquela nova situação em que se enfiou o deixava extasiado, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia como agir como alguém normal. Um cara normal, o cara que todos esperavam que ele fosse. Sabia que não deveria deixar pensamentos desse tipo tomar conta de sua cabeça, então apenas tentou se aliviar com mais um gole de cerveja.

Tudo bem se não der certo. Se Baekhyun não quiser ficar consigo ou sequer quisesse aparecer ali. Não precisava ficar nervoso com algo tão bobo.

Aproveitou o momento em que tentava manter o controle e a confiança para se distrair, escutando a conversa de alguns amigos.

A festa era em uma mansão exuberante demais, lar de Kim Minseok, seu veterano mais simpático. Já estava acostumado com a condição financeira vantajosa dos colegas de classe, então nada daquilo o impressionava, apesar de ser estranho para si estar inserido num lugar tão luxuoso. Nunca foi pobre, mas os pais o criaram de uma forma diferente, distante daquela realidade.

Não tinha gente o suficiente para lotar, mas deu pelo menos para encher a sala de visitas dos pais de Minseok. Jovens, principalmente calouros, dançavam bêbados ao som de algum hit qualquer do momento.

Chanyeol observava em silêncio, sentado no braço de um dos sofás que tinha na sala. Seus colegas continuavam alguma conversa que ele parou de se importar em participar, e eles, acostumados com o jeito de Chanyeol, não se esforçaram muito para voltar a incluí-lo.

Seu único interesse no momento era encontrar no seu campo de visão um dos caras mais lindos da faculdade. Os olhos caidinhos, cheios de poder e dominância. O dono do sorriso mais repleto de segundas intenções que já viu, mesmo que ele realmente não tivesse nenhuma.

Byun Baekhyun era um mistério que Chanyeol queria desvendar. E, enquanto terminava a quinta latinha de cerveja da noite, pensou que naquele estado em que estava, seus pensamentos ficavam cada vez mais nublados e perigosos ao pensar nele.

Já sentia-se zonzo demais, além da conta. Quando se levantou, a cabeça girou um pouco, mas tentou não se preocupar. Nada que um pouco de água e lavar o rosto no banheiro não resolvesse.

— Minseok. — Chanyeol chamou. Sua voz estava estranha, um pouco arrastada. Devia ter bebido menos, definitivamente.

O veterano não demorou muito para ver que ele tentava chamar sua atenção. Com um sorriso de canto, se levantou do sofá onde estava espremido entre dois colegas de classe, que estavam tendo uma discussão acalorada sobre quem era mais provável de pegar Irene, considerada a mais linda de Medicina.

 _Ela é lésbica, idiotas,_ Minseok pensou, já se afastando. Não queria partir o coração daqueles caras.

Se aproximou de Chanyeol repleto de intenções e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, observando a carinha embriagada do colega. Apertou suas bochechas até que fizesse um biquinho e acabou sorrindo. Minseok daria tudo para beijar aqueles lábios róseos de novo, tão macios e cheinhos, e Chanyeol sabia disso.

— Diz que você tá me chamando pra gente se pegar no meu quarto, eu não tô aguentando mais essa porra de festa. — Minseok choramingou com certa esperança, aproveitando para deslizar os dedos até o maxilar de Chanyeol.

Gostava da forma que o mais velho o tocava, todo cheio de confiança e intimidade que ele uma vez havia o dado. Isso não o impedia de ficar vermelho das orelhas até o nariz, ainda era incapaz de reagir bem à flertes tão diretos.

O veterano olhava para sua boca com tentação, e honestamente, se Park não estivesse tão decepcionado com a não-aparição de Baekhyun, com certeza cederia sem pensar duas vezes. Só não queria beijar Minseok pensando em outra boca.

— Eu só queria saber onde é o banheiro. Desculpa. — Chanyeol respondeu inocente, dando um sorriso simpático para o veterano, que deixou os ombros caírem com a resposta.

— Você é um homem difícil, Park Chanyeol. Não vou mentir, eu gosto. — ele brincou, tirando as mãos do rosto bonito do nadador. Era fato que Minseok não sentia nada além de uma atração incrível pelo rapaz, então não se sentiu incomodado com o fora. Tentaria outras vezes, de qualquer forma. — Tem o banheiro desse andar debaixo, mas eu aposto que deve tá um nojo. Se você quiser, tem um no meu quarto, lá em cima. Terceira porta à esquerda. Se você deixar um fio de cabelo no chão, eu te mato.

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para o colega. Se virou para ir em direção às escadas e foi impossível não sentir os olhares de Minseok nas suas costas. Quando o olhou por cima do ombro, notou que, na verdade, ele encarava sua bunda com um sorrisinho arteiro nos lábios.

Não entendia o interesse das pessoas da faculdade em seu traseiro, era um mistério. Sabia que era bonitinho, firme, mas não estava nem perto de ser realmente grande. Balançou a cabeça com uma risada frouxa saindo dos lábios. Pelo menos sentia-se desejado. Era o suficiente para deixá-lo um pouco mais confiante.

Subiu as escadarias para o segundo andar e começou a procurar o quarto de Minseok. O andar estava vazio, e a música já não invadia seus ouvidos tão agressivamente quanto antes. Pensou em ficar ali um tempo sozinho, descansando um pouco de toda aquela movimentação festiva.

Porém, uma cena chamou sua atenção e acabou o paralisando corredor antes de entrar no quarto do colega. No final do corredor havia uma sacada, com cortinas brancas que esvoaçavam com a passagem do vento. Era lindo, como um tipo de palácio.

Mas o que realmente o prendeu foi o corpo encostado no balaústre, solitário.

Não estava tão bêbado assim e não acreditava em fantasmas. Por isso, curioso, ele andou passo a passo em direção ao final daquele corredor, percebendo agora mais de perto que os cabelos castanhos do rapaz distraído e isolado eram bagunçados pelo vento. As mechas revoltas o davam um ar lindo, etéreo e sensual.

Parou entre as cortinas brancas, observando o rapaz que ainda não tinha percebido sua presença. Os dedos elegantes envolviam um cigarro preto que ele nunca viu na vida, e, quando ele tragou a droga lentamente, com os olhos fechados em prazer, Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar de uma forma gostosa.

De novo, sem fazer absolutamente nada, Baekhyun o seduzia. Era magnético, sem esforço, natural. Aquele rapaz era um predador nato.

— Finalmente. — Baekhyun murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios sem o olhar, girando o cigarro entre os dedos. — Achei que não ia me achar, mas pelo visto, estava enganado.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Baekhyun parecia estar sempre pronto para surpreendê-lo.

— Você não devia fumar tanto. — foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, já que estava surpreso demais. Deu alguns passos na direção do rapaz até ficar de frente para ele, se encostando também no balaústre.

Apoiou o cotovelo na construção e ficou observando o Byun, que continuava a tragar seu cigarro, com o olhar enigmático e desafiante ao fitá-lo. Percebeu que mesmo com a luz fraca, seus olhos estavam pintados por uma sombra avermelhada e delineador preto.

Ele sabia o poder do próprio olhar e usava aquilo ao seu favor. Era tão lindo e tão intimidante. Principalmente quando ficava assim em silêncio, parecendo analisar cada detalhe de Chanyeol.

— Eu tenho impressão que você _adora_ me ver fumando. Sempre me pega nesses momentos.

— Como um estudante da área da saúde, eu discordo. Como um cara te admirando numa festa, eu preciso admitir que é verdade.

Baekhyun sorriu largo e acabou deixando uma risada escapar, balançando a cabeça. Chanyeol era tão sincero e abrupto que chegava a ser engraçado. Nunca flertou daquele jeito, com alguém tão direto. Mas era divertido, não ia negar. Não costumava ficar com caras assim, apesar de ainda não entender bem qual era a dele.

— Me admirando? Fofo. — Baekhyun apagou o cigarro no concreto pintado em branco e deu um peteleco para que ele caísse para fora da varanda.

Chanyeol observava a cena com cautela. Não sabia se podia se aproximar, se devia falar mais alguma coisa. Realmente era péssimo naquilo, mas pela forma que Baekhyun o encarava ainda cheio de interesse, não conseguiu espantá-lo com sua falta de jeito.

— Por que veio pra cá? Tá se escondendo de alguém? — Chanyeol perguntou genuinamente curioso. — Nem pegou nada pra beber.

— Não sabia que eu tava entrando em território de playboy. — respondeu simples, dando de ombros. — Não quis me misturar. Mas não quis ir embora também. Eu ia tentar te procurar quando a festa esvaziasse.

— A galera é legal. — Chanyeol tentou defender. — Mas eu te entendo. Eu também não tenho muito assunto com eles. Meu pai não me deu um carro incrível só porque eu passei no vestibular, nem uma viagem pro exterior. Recebi um tapinha nas costas e agora vou e volto de ônibus pra casa todo dia.

— Tá tentando me conquistar pagando de humilde, é, estudante de medicina?

— Tá funcionando?

Baekhyun resolveu não responder. Ficou o encarando por alguns segundos. Aquele olhar incisivo que deixava Chanyeol exposto, mas não o deixava desconfortável. Pelo contrário, sentia-se à vontade com o jeito um pouco ranzinza demais de Baekhyun, mesmo quando ele estava tentando seduzir alguém. Talvez ele soubesse que aquele jeito dele era extremamente sensual por si só. Não precisava ser agradável ou fingir estar se divertindo. Era a confiança que o deixava tão interessante.

— Eu ainda tô aqui, né? — Respondeu finalmente, vendo o olhar de expectativa de Chanyeol. — Numa mansão, com seus amigos ricos enchendo a cara, e com alguma bebida que deve custar minha alimentação do mês. E aí, bonitinho? Acha que tá funcionando?

Chanyeol ajeitou os cabelos que agora o vento também tentava atrapalhar e Baekhyun acompanhou o movimento, interessado na imagem que via.

Ele sorriu com a resposta do menor, tentando não parecer tão afetado.

— Não sei, talvez você só me ache bonito demais, por isso não foi embora.

Baekhyun queria responder que caras bonitos tem em todo lugar, mas a fala morreu na ponta da sua língua. Chanyeol parecia tão lindo iluminado pela luz fraca, com os traços em evidência. Baekhyun achava que até o nariz dele era perfeitamente desenhado, o que era um absurdo porque sequer costumava a reparar nisso. Esse era o nível de beleza de Park Chanyeol, tão lindo que chegava a ser injusto. Tinha que aproveitar que um cara daqueles estava tão disposto a agradá-lo.

Se aproximou lentamente, deixando os corpos separados apenas por uma distância mínima, e levou a mão até a nuca do nadador. Vendo que ele parecia um pouco surpreso pela aproximação repentina, Baekhyun deixou um carinho nos cabelos curtos, deslizando os dedos afilados para cima e para baixo. Uma tentativa de tranquilizá-lo, o que parecia ter funcionado pela expressão mais suavizada que agora tinha em seu rosto.

Enlaçou a cintura dele com o braço que estava livre, finalmente colando os corpos e sorriu, naquele sorriso diabólico que só ele conseguia dar enquanto estava envolvendo a presa nos seus encantos. Chanyeol era tão diferente nas reações, quase inexperiente, mas por incrível que pareça, Baekhyun não parecia se importar. Se ele soubesse o estrago que estava fazendo em Chanyeol, provavelmente faria ainda pior.

Gostava que o nadador não tinha aquela postura macho alfa para cima dele, e aquela sensação de estar no controle da situação era algo que preenchia suas veias com algo quente e corrosivo. Era perigoso. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ver aquele capitão surpreso com seus toques sutis, sentia um desejo tão grande de agarrar o cabelo dele com força. Mas se controlou, não queria assustá-lo.

Chanyeol ainda não se movia, mas o corpo relaxou facilmente com os toques que recebia. Era impressionante como Baekhyun conseguia ser incisivo e sensualmente delicado. Os dedos esfregando sua nuca o deixavam tão entregue que chegava a ser vergonhoso, principalmente pela forma que estava tão arrepiado. Encostou as costas no balaústre, temendo perder o próprio equilíbrio, e aproveitou para segurar a cintura de Baekhyun, o apertando carinhosamente.

Não queria perder naquele jogo, apesar de saber que estava infinitamente em desvantagem.

— Sim, Chanyeol. Eu te acho bonito demais. — Baekhyun confessou baixinho, puxando a nuca do nadador para baixo até que o nariz encostasse no seu. — E eu admito que isso me impede de te deixar aqui sozinho. Não quero que ninguém roube a minha conquista da noite.

— Já tentaram, mas eu recusei. — Chanyeol desceu o olhar até a boca rósea de Baekhyun, quase hipnotizado pela pintinha acima do lábio superior que enfeitava seu rosto. — Não queria beijar ninguém pensando em você no lugar.

Baekhyun sorriu com a resposta, gostando da forma sincera que Chanyeol agia. Via na expectativa dele que ele _realmente_ o esperou. Era quase adorável.

Cansado de sentir tanta vontade e não fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso, Chanyeol decidiu se entregar à Baekhyun e à sua expressão inundada em luxúria. Aproximou seu rosto ainda mais ao dele, até que conseguisse depositar um beijo naquela pintinha que estava o deixando louco, antes de roubar a boca do menor para si em selares molhados e quentes.

Baekhyun o abraçou ainda mais perto, necessitado assim que as línguas se encontraram. Não havia desespero no beijo em si, mas Chanyeol o beijava com tanta vontade que acabou cedendo às suas próprias vontades e apertou os cabelos do rapaz entre seus dedos. Separava o beijo algumas vezes, perdendo o fôlego vez ou outra pela forma intensa que era tomado.

As mãos do nadador deslizavam por seu corpo tão naturalmente, parecendo querer conhecer seus pontos fracos, que por alguns segundos Baekhyun se entregou àquilo, não fazendo muito além de corresponder os lábios de Chanyeol.

Sabia que sair de casa valeria a pena, mas não pensou que teria algo tão bom em mãos. Era difícil compreender se Chanyeol realmente tinha a melhor pegada do universo ou se era a química entre eles, tão fácil e natural.

Baekhyun parou o beijo apenas para descer os lábios para o pescoço do nadador, deixando beijos molhados e talvez até um pouco intensos demais, pela forma que Chanyeol jogava a cabeça para dá-lo mais espaço e respirava pesado, apertando seu corpo.

Já estavam impossivelmente colados, e tudo o que Baekhyun conseguia pensar era que queria arrancar aquelas roupas logo e tocar Chanyeol, nas tatuagens que ele tinha na lateral direita do corpo. Só de imaginar, seus beijos ficavam mais agressivos, deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele branquinha do nadador.

Quando parou de maltratar o pescoço de Chanyeol, se afastou um pouco para que pudesse encará-lo e, nos olhos dele, viu que talvez ele estivesse pensando o mesmo que si. O olhar nublado por desejo, querendo mais. Chanyeol era lindo, e conseguia ser ainda mais quando estava completamente seduzido e entregue. Baekhyun sentia orgulho de si mesmo por ter conseguido deixá-lo daquela forma.

Mal percebeu que ele estava da mesma forma, estava entregue por Chanyeol. A boquinha vermelha tão maltratada pelos beijos lascivos do nadador, que só queria beijá-lo ainda mais, em todo o corpo, em tudo.

— Vem. — Baekhyun sussurrou ainda um pouco ofegante.

Buscou a mão de Chanyeol e o puxou consigo para fora daquela sacada. Queria sentir ele melhor e poderia enlouquecer se continuassem se pegando em público daquele jeito.

O primeiro quarto que encontraram destrancado foi justamente o quarto de Minseok. Chanyeol sequer teve tempo de raciocinar que talvez aquilo fosse errado. O colega pediu para que ninguém subisse, e apesar de ser uma festa, a galera estava bastante comportada.

Não quis raciocinar muito sobre, não quando Baekhyun o empurrou para a cama com a mão em seu peito. Conseguia ver melhor agora a maquiagem que envolvia seu olhar quase diabólico. E a forma que ele sorria, tão cheio de segundas intenções, fazia o baixo ventre de Chanyeol repuxar em tesão.

O menor subiu em seu colo lentamente, parecendo querer aproveitar cada momento enquanto estrategicamente encaixava seu corpo ao de Chanyeol. Experimentou dar uma rebolada, sorrindo ainda mais largo com o gemido do nadador quando o pau já endurecendo dentro da cueca friccionou contra o dele. Baekhyun parecia o tipo de amante que gostava de brincar um pouco, de ter a pessoa em suas mãos antes de qualquer coisa.

E Chanyeol não podia negar. Gostava de ser controlado daquela forma. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava de mais do que aquilo. Assim que Baekhyun realmente começou a rebolar em seu colo, com aquele olhar de quem queria deixar Chanyeol completamente louco, o nadador tomou seus lábios em um novo beijo, agora mais desesperado.

As línguas se esbarravam um pouco sem jeito à medida em que Baekhyun o instigava cada vez mais, o deixando sem fôlego. Aproveitou para deslizar as mãos por baixo da camisa do menor e, quando Baekhyun separou o beijo com aquela expressão entregue e até um pouco perdida, Chanyeol aproveitou para retirar a peça. O corpo de Baekhyun era pálido, típico de quem provavelmente não pegava nem um pouco de sol, mas era repletos de pintinhas charmosas e era absurdamente macio.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, tomando seu tempo para observar o quanto ele ficava ainda mais lindo e em como ele desejava ver o resto do corpo do rapaz em seu colo. Baekhyun o deixou observar o quanto quisesse, aproveitando para deslizar uma das mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados do nadador. Quase como um carinho sensual. Chanyeol olhou para cima e, no momento que eles trocaram olhares, sentiu o corpo e o rosto se aquecer ainda mais com a forma intensa que Baekhyun o encarava de volta, tão sério.

Segurou o queixo dele com os dedos e o puxou para alguns selinhos demorados e molhados, puxando o lábio dele vez ou outra. A outra mão livre passeava pelo corpo macio, apertando as laterais e sentindo a carne dele em seus dedos. Talvez os toques fossem muito fortes, mas Baekhyun parecia gostar pela forma que ele respirava pesado.

— Gosta do que vê? — Baekhyun questionou, com aquele olhar dominador que não mais intimidava Chanyeol, mas o deixava intrigado.

— Muito. — respondeu, aproveitando aquele momento de quase vulnerabilidade dele para tirá-lo do seu colo com facilidade e deitá-lo na cama.

Baekhyun era leve o suficiente para que conseguisse fazer aquilo com delicadeza, e, pela forma com que ele o encarava, satisfeito, também parecia gostar da forma que Chanyeol era forte e cuidadoso.

Aproveitou que agora estava por cima para descer os lábios pelo peitoral largo de Baekhyun, distribuindo selares molhados na pele dele até alcançar um dos mamilos rosados do menor e tomá-lo com a boca. Pela forma que Baekhyun gemia sôfrego enquanto agarrava novamente seu cabelo, ele estava gostando do contato.

Chanyeol não devia ter subido o olhar. Ver Baekhyun com os olhos fechados e aproveitando a forma com que ele venerava seu corpo com a boca o deixou ainda mais extasiado.

Aproveitando que ainda estava no controle da situação, já que Baekhyun não parecia ser do tipo de deixar aquilo rolar por muito tempo, desceu a mão até entre as pernas do menor e apertou a ereção embaixo do jeans. A forma que Byun arqueava as costas contra o colchão era lindo. Chanyeol se perguntava porque nunca tinha feito aquilo ainda. Talvez fosse porque alguma parte de si esperava encontrar alguém como o homem que gemia embaixo de si, que tinha os olhos selvagens agora o encarando com tesão e uma pitada de desafio.

— Eu quero que você coloque essa boquinha pra trabalhar, Park. — Baekhyun ordenou com um sorriso de canto, porém, naquele olhar não tinha um traço de humor. Ele estava mortalmente sério.

Antes que Chanyeol pudesse respondê-lo, a porta se abriu, surpreendendo ambos que viraram as cabeças em direção à entrada. Foram pegos.

Minseok mal havia percebido a presença dos dois quando entrou, mas assim que viu a cena, paralisou por um segundo. O olhar passou por Chanyeol e por Baekhyun, sem transmitir nada.

E então ele riu. Alto.

— Byun Baekhyun com Park Chanyeol? Ou melhor: Park Chanyeol com Byun Baekhyun? Tá aí uma cena que eu nunca pensei que ia ver. O melhor dos dois mundos, hein? 

Minseok voltou a andar pelo quarto sem se importar com o rosto mortificado de Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Risonho, abriu o próprio guarda-roupa. Começou a tirar o relógio caro que enfeitava o pulso e olhou por cima do ombro.

— Vazem, a festa acabou. Algum vizinho otário denunciou a música. Não sei o que é pior, a polícia dar batida por algo tão ridículo, ou os berros do meu pai pelo telefone.

Minseok continuou casual. Chanyeol continuava parado, muito envergonhado, com uma ereção entre as pernas e o pensamento nublado. Ainda estava com tesão, mas ao mesmo tempo queria cavar um buraco e se esconder dentro dele.

Por outro lado, Baekhyun já estava tranquilo. Se levantou da cama e pegou a própria camisa no chão. Enquanto ele a vestia, Chanyeol espiou o peitoral dele e sorriu pequeno ao ver as marquinhas na pele branquinha. Perdeu sua chance por ter gastado todo seu tempo explorando as pequenas partes que teve acesso do corpo de Baekhyun. Mas não se arrependia. Baekhyun era lindo e ir com sede demais ao pote seria um puta de um desperdício.

Nem percebeu que agora encarava a bunda de Byun bem delineada pelo jeans cheios de rasgos até que escutou a risada dele, que observava a cena por cima do ombro, entretido.

— Vão se comer em outro lugar logo. — Minseok grunhiu ao ver a forma que eles se olhavam. — A não ser que vocês queiram ficar aqui e me divertir também.

— Nós já tivemos nossa diversão, Kim. — Baekhyun respondeu sem olhar para o veterano de medicina, que sorriu com a memória.

— Ainda com a mesma política de relacionamentos, Byun? — Minseok se aproximou, o olhar ferino o analisando de cima a baixo.

— O de sempre. — Baekhyun murmurou, e o jeito desinteressado dele foi o suficiente para que Minseok se afastasse com um revirar de olhos.

Chanyeol observava a cena com curiosidade e, ainda um pouco aéreo, se levantou da cama. A ereção já não estava tão apertada entre as pernas, apesar de perceber que Baekhyun olhava vez ou outra para baixo, sem esconder o sorrisinho satisfeito na expressão sacana que ele carregava.

Queria entender um pouquinho mais o que Minseok queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Pelo jeito Baekhyun era do tipo que pegava e não se apegava, o que não tinha problema nenhum para Chanyeol. Não julgava ninguém. Mas se fosse ter apenas uma vez com ele, queria que fosse memorável.

E pelo o jeito que Baekhyun estava gostando de ser tocado e beijado, ele também não queria uma simples rapidinha.

— Desculpa, hyung. — Chanyeol finalmente abriu a boca para falar, fazendo uma reverência educada.

Baekhyun riu alto com a cena, mal acreditando na fineza de Chanyeol. Minseok apenas sorria, acostumado com o jeito sempre polido e misterioso do Park.

— Relaxa, era uma festa. Acontece o tempo inteiro. — Colocou uma muda de roupas nos ombros e fechou o guarda-roupa, indo em direção ao banheiro que tinha ali no quarto. — Agora se me dão licença... — ele disse enquanto entrava no banheiro, sem fechar a porta.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol saíram do quarto, lado a lado, sem dizer nada. O nadador nunca havia passado por uma situação daquelas, mas Baekhyun parecia tão tranquilo. Apenas olhou para Chanyeol e enfiou as mãos no bolso, com um sorriso agora mais calmo, nada parecido com os travessos que ele lhe deu enquanto o provocava até o seu limite.

Quando desceram para sair daquela mansão, percebeu que eram os últimos a ir embora. Estavam tão entretidos um no outro que nem viram o tempo passar, sequer escutaram o pessoal indo embora. Chanyeol tirou o telefone do bolso, se assustando ao ver que era mais de três da manhã.

— Você vai embora como? — perguntou preocupado, vendo que Baekhyun ia direto para o passeio e começou a andar tranquilamente, sem se importar se Chanyeol o seguia ou não.

— Não sei ainda, tô pensando em pedir um Uber e esperar ali na esquina.

— Eu vim de carro, posso te dar uma carona se quiser. — ofereceu com expectativa, não querendo soar invasivo.

Pelo jeito Baekhyun não estava mais no clima e a noite terminaria daquela forma. Não sabia porque, mas o Byun não fez nenhuma menção de continuar o que faziam, e Chanyeol não podia levá-lo para sua casa sem mais nem menos. Não aguentaria a vergonha do outro dia com os pais animados demais fazendo um interrogatório sobre o “futuro pretendente”.

Pela forma que Baekhyun o olhava, parecia analisar as implicações do pedido. Não sabia o que tinha de tão especial numa carona. Mas pela forma que ele hesitava, talvez tivesse algum problema.

— Pode ser. — se deu por vencido. Estava tarde, era idiotice esperar um Uber sozinho, mesmo num lugar caro e seguro como aquele.

Chanyeol sorriu e se virou para ir em direção ao próprio carro. Velho, vermelho, porém funcionava bem e essa era a sua prioridade. Baekhyun o seguiu sem dizer nada, parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

Entraram no carro e Baekhyun apenas se deu ao trabalho de passar as instruções do seu endereço para Chanyeol. O trajeto inteiro seria silencioso se o nadador não tivesse ligado o rádio do carro, embalando a pequena viagem dos dois. Baekhyun tamborilava os dedos contra a porta, no ritmo da música, enquanto murmurava baixinho a letra. Chanyeol não conhecia, mas prestava atenção no menor, roubando um olhar ou outro.

Não era desconfortável, mas era estranho. Chanyeol, como uma pessoa introvertida não era bom em puxar assunto, e Baekhyun estava tão distante que não quis se arriscar. Era como se ele não quisesse falar nada que não fosse com o intuito de levar Chanyeol para a cama. Não esperava menos de um encontro do Tinder, mas não deixava de ser uma experiência nova para Chanyeol. Um pouco frio demais para o seu jeito de ser, que gostava de realmente conhecer as pessoas, mesmo que aquilo não fosse levá-lo para algum romance.

Quando chegaram no destino, Chanyeol desligou o carro, recebendo um olhar curioso de Baekhyun. O menor destravou o cinto, ainda o encarando.

— Obrigado. — respondeu ainda distante. — A gente se vê, Park Chanyeol.

Ele abriu a porta do carro, mas antes que pudesse sair, Chanyeol segurou o pulso dele com delicadeza, apenas para que ele não fosse ainda. Baekhyun parou no meio do caminho, lançando um olhar questionador para Chanyeol e fechou a porta.

— Eu fiz algo de errado? — Chanyeol perguntou genuinamente curioso. Talvez Baekhyun não tivesse curtido ficar com ele e tudo bem. Mas queria saber o porquê, só para analisar sua própria performance.

— Não, claro que não. Você não sentiu meu pau duro, é? — Baekhyun riu com a forma que Chanyeol parecia preocupado demais. — Relaxa. Eu não te convidei pra vir comigo porque meu colega de quarto me baniu de transar lá por um mês. Digamos que eu fiz... Uma bagunça na última vez que eu transei com alguém lá. Na cozinha.

Chanyeol ficou encarando Baekhyun, estupefato. Não quis perguntar demais o que tinha acontecido, sua imaginação já era fértil o suficiente.

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol ficou menos tenso com a resposta, se encostando melhor no estofado do carro. Baekhyun ainda o observava, parecendo relutar um pouco para sair do carro. — Eu também não posso te levar pra minha casa. Moro com meus pais, ia ser meio constrangedor. 

Baekhyun riu e se encostou também no banco, relaxado.

— Eu sou muito vocal transando, não ia dar certo.

— Pois é. — Chanyeol concordou com um sorriso sincero.

Por alguns segundos, ficaram se olhando, sem saber muito bem o que fazer e como agir. E pelo jeito que Baekhyun ainda parecia conter hesitação no olhar, talvez a situação fosse um pouco nova para ele também. Chanyeol só não sabia o porquê.

— A gente vai se ver de novo? — o tom de esperança na voz de Chanyeol fez com que Baekhyun o olhasse de uma forma estranha. Não era indiferença, mas também não parecia muito animado com a perspectiva.

Invés de respondê-lo, o menor saiu do carro por um momento, olhando para todos os lados. Parecia checar a rua. Chanyeol observava, sem entender. Quando ele voltou para o carro, se inclinou na direção do nadador. O olhar dele daquele jeito de novo. Sério, pronto para tudo.

— Eu vou te dar um gostinho de mim. Não gosto de te ver todo decepcionado assim. — Baekhyun sussurrou naquele tom repleto de intenções e desejos subliminares que ele usou consigo mais cedo.

Antes que Chanyeol pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar o que ele iria fazer, o rapaz selou seus lábios. Diferente do primeiro beijo que trocaram, paciente, com ares de descoberta, esse era mais desesperado. Baekhyun o beijava de língua, afoito e, aproveitando a surpresa de Chanyeol, subiu no seu colo e se encaixou direitinho, agora num espaço muito mais apertado e sufocante.

Não que o nadador estivesse reclamando. Gostava de sentir o corpo de Baekhyun todo espremido contra o seu, enquanto ele o beijava com os dedos segurando e acariciando seu rosto. Chanyeol levou as mãos direto para a bunda farta de Baekhyun e apertou as nádegas com gosto. O gemido que recebeu contra a sua boca foi o suficiente para que apertasse mais forte.

— Não precisa ficar só por cima das roupas. — Baekhyun parou o beijo para sussurrar, dando uma mordidinha tentadora nos lábios judiados e vermelhinhos de Chanyeol. — Eu não sou o tipo de cara que volta para uma segunda rodada. Então faça um bom uso da primeira.

Chanyeol absorveu aquelas palavras, entendeu bem o que Baekhyun quis dizer. Era frustrante saber que eles nunca de fato transariam. E pela forma que o rapaz rebolava em seu colo, parecendo procurar um alívio impossível de se encontrar naquelas condições, uma partezinha do nadador sabia que ele também estava decepcionado com a situação.

Ele enfiou as mãos para dentro da calça de Byun, entrando também dentro da cueca e deu um apertão em sua bunda, agora mais livremente. Ver Baekhyun todo bagunçado no seu colo o deixou um pouco mais animado do que pensou que jamais ficaria com alguém. Num momento de ousadia, conseguiu descer o jeans apertado dele e deixou as nádegas livres.

Conseguia ver a bunda redondinha pelo reflexo do painel e aquilo foi o suficiente para ficar cheio de vontades que nunca elaborou muito antes. Como, por exemplo, a de passar o pau duro pela pele branquinha e intocada que era obscenamente revelada naquele carro.

— Não vai abrir uma exceção pra mim? — Chanyeol perguntou um pouco sem fôlego, o olhar ainda fixo no reflexo da bunda de Baekhyun, que ficava tão linda a cada movimento de vai e vem que ele fazia no seu colo, deixando sua ereção ainda mais desperta e desconfortável dentro da cueca.

— Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, Park. — Byun respondeu também ofegante, os olhos nublados de prazer. Espalmou as mãos no peitoral do nadador para que pudesse se movimentar melhor, e fechou os olhos por um momento, perdido no prazer de estar se esfregando assim num cara lindo que nem aquele.

Baekhyun definitivamente não ia ceder. O melhor era aceitar o destino e aproveitar o máximo dentro daquele carro com os vidros já embaçados pela atividade suspeita que estavam fazendo ali.

Seguindo os próprios instintos, já que tinha zero experiência no que estavam fazendo, Chanyeol continuou massageando a bunda linda. Baekhyun parecia gostar pela forma que o encarava, agressivo, pressionando ainda mais o pau contra o seu. Rapidamente, o menor desceu a mão para abrir sua calça e descê-la um pouco, de qualquer jeito. O suficiente para que o pau saísse para fora.

Ele fez o mesmo com Chanyeol, sorrindo largo ao ver o tamanho do pau do nadador, a cabeça agressivamente vermelha e pingando com pré-gozo. Além do tamanho, óbvio. Não era o maior que já viu, mas com certeza faria um estrago bem gostoso nele. Baekhyun pensou consigo mesmo que era uma pena que não iria realmente chegar nas vias de fato, mas resolveu ficar quieto em relação a isso. Não queria dar falsas esperanças para Chanyeol.

Não tinha muito o que Baekhyun pudesse fazer para aliviar a frustração de ambos além de envolver desajeitadamente os paus entre os dedos elegantes. E Chanyeol, assistindo a cena sem segurar os próprios gemidos de mais puro prazer e deleite ao vê-lo bater aquela punheta bagunçada, só conseguia lembrar da forma que Baekhyun segurava o cigarro. Ele era sempre tão cheio de classe, até quando os dedos deslizavam pelas veias do seu pau, negligenciando o próprio por alguns segundos antes de voltar a segurar os dois.

O polegar esfregando a cabecinha rubra deixou Chanyeol ainda mais entregue, e só conseguia corresponder Baekhyun deslizando as mãos da bunda descoberta até as costas dele, levantando também a camisa que ele usava e o deixando ainda mais exposto. E o rapaz parecia gostar daquilo, do desespero em Chanyeol, já que ele tinha aquele olhar diabólico e cheio de tesão. Também estava claramente afetado pela forma que respirava pesado contra os lábios do nadador.

Chanyeol queria fazer mais por ele, queria vê-lo sentir o mesmo prazer, mas pelo o jeito que o menor dominava a situação, parecia não querer ajuda em nada. Continuou deslizando a mão molhada pelo pré-gozo de ambos para cima e para baixo e, quando cansou daquilo, se limitou a colar novamente o corpo no de Chanyeol e deixar que os paus se esfregassem livremente a medida que ele se movimentava.

Chanyeol não disse nada, mas aquela posição era infinitamente mais gostosa. Principalmente porque tinha a boquinha de Baekhyun entreaberta, quase colada a sua, respirando contra si enquanto se esforçava para levá-lo ao orgasmo. O nadador aproveitou para deixar alguns selares nos lábios úmidos, e, sem aguentar, explodindo em tesão e vontade, roubou a boca de Baekhyun para um beijo caótico.

Gozaram assim, gemendo contra o beijo em que trocavam, e com Baekhyun praticamente quicando nele, apesar de não dar para fazer muito além daquilo. Os jatos de gozo de ambos foram parar na camisa de Chanyeol, mas ele sequer se importou. Estava extasiado demais, respirando pesado enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto livre de defeitos de Baekhyun, que também parecia tentar se recuperar do orgasmo que atingiram juntos.

Deixou um beijo na pintinha sedutora que Baekhyun tinha em cima do lábio, não conseguiu resistir aos próprios impulsos. O olhar inquisidor e julgador que o menor o deu foi o suficiente para arrancar um sorriso de Chanyeol.

— Sem carinhos pós-sexo também. — Baekhyun murmurou, ainda parado no colo de Chanyeol. Nunca confessaria, mas as pernas estavam bambas demais para que já conseguisse sair dali de imediato.

E tudo por causa de uma esfregaçãozinha, uma simples punheta. A única explicação que conseguia dar para si mesmo era que deveria estar num daqueles dias que queria tanto o corpo de outro homem, que ficava insuportavelmente sensível. Nada justificava melhor o tanto que havia gozado contra a camisa de Chanyeol e nem a fraqueza que sentia, como se tivesse acabado de experimentar o orgasmo mais gostoso e instigante de todos os tempos.

— Você é mau, sabia? — Chanyeol respondeu enquanto o rapaz ajeitava o jeans no corpo e guardava o pau flácido para dentro da cueca. Ele lançou um olhar enviesado para o nadador, mas acabou rindo, pulando do colo de Chanyeol para o banco do passageiro.

— Não finja que não percebeu antes. — Baekhyun desceu o olhar do rosto de Chanyeol para a camisa suja de porra que ele ostentava sem ligar muito, soltando uma risada frouxa. Ele também tentava se arrumar, apesar de que a única coisa que podia fazer era ajeitar o pau dentro da calça e puxar o zíper para cima. — Espero que tenha gostado.

— Foi incrível. — Respondeu sincero demais. — Não foi incrível o suficiente para que você queria repetir? Talvez em um lugar mais confortável?

O sorriso enigmático que Baekhyun o deu antes de abrir a porta do carro foi o suficiente para deixá-lo um pouco tímido. Chanyeol parecia desesperado por mais e provavelmente era algo que Baekhyun já teve que lidar em outras transas.

— Prazer te conhecer, Park. — disse antes de dar uma piscadela para Chanyeol e sair do carro, o deixando ali sozinho e sem respostas.

De qualquer forma, Chanyeol sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Suspirou pesado, mais desiludido do que nunca, e deu a partida no carro. Não saiu do lugar enquanto Baekhyun não entrou no prédio com segurança, acenando educadamente para o nadador antes de sumir para dentro.

Realmente faria qualquer coisa para ter uma noite _decente_ com Baekhyun. Mas não podia fazer nada para convencê-lo, mesmo sentindo que o rapaz ficou mexido com tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Eles tinham química, era simples.

Dirigiu para sua casa em silêncio, sem ligar o rádio, e sentindo a porra começar a endurecer na blusa. Tudo o que tinha no pensamento era Byun Baekhyun, seu jeito misterioso e o sorriso malvado que ele o deu quando percebeu o quanto o deixou comendo em sua mão. 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun queria fingir que aquela madrugada de sexta para sábado na casa de Minseok não tinha mexido consigo. Que aquela punheta e esfregação meia boca que ele fez não o deixou com as pernas bambas. Mas era mentira. Passou o final de semana se aliviando no banho com os pensamentos no rosto entregue de Chanyeol, nos vidros embaçados do carro e naquele olhar cheio de tesão que ele o deu várias e várias vezes.

Soube desde a primeira vez que o viu e agora repetia mentalmente, como um mantra: esse homem é um perigo.

Sua sorte era que, além do dia na piscina, não lembrava de já ter esbarrado com ele na faculdade. Ambos faziam cursos em período integral, porém diferentes demais, em prédios separados e horários também. Baekhyun tinha certeza que se tivesse visto ele por aí, esse acontecimento não teria passado batido.

Ou talvez só nunca prestou muita atenção à sua volta.

Alguns dias se passaram desde que eles ficaram. Não trocaram mensagem depois, o que Baekhyun achou estranho. Estava acostumado com os caras o procurando por mais, insistindo, mas Chanyeol entendeu bem o recado e respeitou seu espaço.

A questão era que por mais que achasse Chanyeol bonitinho e educado com aquela postura certinha, no fundo desejava ter recebido uma mensagem qualquer, um pedido para sair de novo, qualquer coisa. O motivo de querer aquilo era simples: também sentiu uma vontade enorme de transar com ele. Realmente transar.

Ver e tocar o pau definitivamente acima da média de Chanyeol deixou Baekhyun na vontade de sentir ele dentro de si. Sabia que seria delicioso ter ele o fodendo a noite inteira pela forma intensa e passional que ele reagia a cada toque e provocação de Baekhyun. O arrependimento que sentia ao ter respeitado a vontade de Kyungsoo de parar de levar suas transas para o apartamento ao invés de arrastar o nadador para seu quarto era forte.

O tesão que Baekhyun sentia no capitão do time de natação era simples, era primitivo. Não tinha explicação complicada para os seus sentimentos.

Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que a sua política de ficar duas vezes com o mesmo cara não era boba, como Seulgi insistia em afirmar. Era necessária. Uma segunda transa virava uma terceira, que virava uma quarta, quinta, e, num passe de mágica, colocava duas pessoas inocentes num tipo de relacionamento desconfortável e indesejado. Baekhyun não precisava passar por isso. Melhor: não queria passar por isso.

Ele percebeu muito bem em Chanyeol, pela forma que ele agia, o encarava, e até mesmo quando prestava atenção em si, que o nadador era alguém sério. Por mais que estivesse num aplicativo de relacionamento, sentiu vindo dele essa ânsia de querer lhe conhecer melhor, por mais que ele não fosse querer realmente engatar em um relacionamento consigo, já que Baekhyun ainda suspeitava que ele era um hétero curioso. Aquele olhar caloroso que o lançava dizia tudo e, em alguns momentos em que Baekhyun abaixou a guarda, era como se estivesse o despindo.

Terrível esse tal de Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun não queria ter nada a ver com ele, definitivamente.

Pelo menos ao decorrer da semana teve a distração que precisava durante as aulas. Até mesmo a apresentação do trabalho de História da Arte havia dado certo, para o seu alívio. Odiava a expressão convencida que Sehun direcionava para si, aquela que dizia “falei que a gente ia conseguir”. Isso só alimentava a alma procrastinadora do amigo.

Sehun e Baekhyun, por terem os horários basicamente iguais, combinaram após as aulas de encontrar os amigos para almoçar no restaurante da faculdade. Era difícil conseguir reunir os quatro, já que a rotina de Seulgi era frenética por alternar sempre entre o escritório de advocacia, em que ela estagiava, e a faculdade, um corre-corre danado. O curso de Letras do Kyungsoo era noturno, o folgado, que era colega de apartamento de Baekhyun, passava o dia inteiro dormindo ou jogando no computador, e ainda sim era um geniozinho da literatura.

Baekhyun não se dava muito bem com ele de início, mas Sehun gostava muito do pequeno rapaz invocado, então acabou o aceitando naquele pequeno grupinho, apesar de frequentemente trocar farpas com ele.

Se aproximaram da mesa onde os amigos estavam sentados com os pratos já em mãos, ainda discutindo sobre o trabalho. Baekhyun dava a milésima lição de moral do dia sobre como organização era importante para uma apresentação bem feita para um Sehun de cara emburrada.

— O Baek tá puto porque a gente tirou total no trabalho. Alguém entende a cabeça dele? — Sehun chegou perguntando pros amigos, colocando o prato na mesa e sentando ao lado de Kyungsoo.

— Tudo deixa esse moleque nervosinho, nem ligo mais. — Kyungsoo subiu o olhar para Baekhyun, sorrindo com deboche. Recebeu de volta um dedo do meio do Byun enquanto se sentava ao lado de Seulgi.

Diferente dos dois, ela não parecia prestes a pegar no seu pé. Sorria simpática, feliz em vê-lo depois de tanto tempo sem descanso dos próprios afazeres.

— Duvido que tá puto atoa. O Baekhyun é o mais responsável dessa mesa. — Seulgi retorquiu com aquele tom cheio de razão que ela sempre usava, principalmente depois de entrar ainda mais nesse mundo dos advogados, sempre cheios de confiança e certeza nas palavras.

— Obrigado. Vou pagar seus honorários direitinho. — Baekhyun brincou, recebendo de volta dois tapinhas nas costas da mulher e um sorrisinho caloroso.

Não demorou nem um minuto para que Sehun dominasse o assunto na mesa com o tema Kim Jongin. Se Baekhyun pudesse voltar no tempo para impedir a família Kim de transar e ter aquele homem, ele faria.

Era até bonitinho ver o amigo feliz, todo cheio de gestos enquanto conversava, para explicar como que dessa vez tinha achado alguém que merecia seu amor. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era um inferno. Principalmente para Baekhyun que tinha que escutar aquele monólogo sobre o homem mais incrível da faculdade trinta vezes ao dia. Não sabia de onde Sehun tirava tanto amor para dar.

Por um momento se distraiu. Deixou para que Kyungsoo e Seulgi fingissem se importar com o assunto e continuou comendo o seu almoço, o olhar vagando pelo refeitório sem o verdadeiro interesse em encontrar ninguém.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava para tentar se convencer que não tinha um pingo de esperança de encontrar Park Chanyeol comendo ali. E, obviamente, todo o malabarismo mental que ele tentou fazer para fingir que não tinha vontade nenhuma de vê-lo novamente foi por água abaixo ao avistá-lo todo centrado e sério na fila, com um pequeno vinco na testa, apenas para pegar a comida. Não sabia se ele almoçaria sozinho, já que geralmente o rapaz não era de muitas palavras, então era difícil saber se ele estava calado por não conhecer ninguém ou por não querer falar.

Observá-lo assim casualmente era muito diferente de vê-lo todo confiante de sunga perto das piscinas ou numa festa, tentando flertar. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável e com razão, já que o refeitório era um caos de estudantes que conversavam alto demais, uma verdadeira algazarra. Era adorável, se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo. Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça preta, o moletom do curso de medicina, os ombros encolhidos e os cabelos ondulados caindo pela testa. Imaginava o monte de pessoas que provavelmente faziam o mesmo que ele naquele momento, encarando Park Chanyeol com cara de bobo.

— O Baekhyun tá afim de um hétero. Que mico. — Sehun provocou debochado, o despertando do transe em que havia entrado quando viu Chanyeol.

— Quem? — Kyungsoo perguntou, de repente interessado no assunto da mesa.

Baekhyun olhou torto para Sehun, o ameaçando silenciosamente para que ele não revelasse o nome. Não suportaria as provocações de Kyungsoo sobre aquilo e sabia que o estudante de Letras podia ser bem cruel quando queria. 

— É aquele grandão ali na fila pra pegar comida, olha. — Baekhyun queria morrer. Principalmente porque Sehun, no auge da sua cara de pau, apontava diretamente para onde Chanyeol estava. — O nome dele é Chanyeol.

— Eu não tô afim de ninguém. Nem tava olhando pra ele. — mentiu descaradamente, fingindo voltar a comer como se tivesse encerrado o assunto.

Mas pela forma maligna que Sehun o encarava e o sorrisinho de canto que estampava seu rosto, aquele tema estava longe de morrer. Kyungsoo e Seulgi também observavam a conversa sem dizer nada, obviamente esperando mais revelações. Baekhyun estar realmente interessado em alguém era uma novidade, quase um evento especial. Nunca viram aquilo acontecer, por isso os olhos não saíam do rosto de Baekhyun, o deixando incrivelmente desconfortável.

— Larga de ser ridículo, eu vi tudo. — Sehun respondeu risonho. — Tantos anos na faculdade e logo um hétero. Eu entendo que ele é bonitinho, mas esperava mais de você, amigo.

Baekhyun fuzilou Sehun com o olhar.

— Faz sentido o Baekhyun gostar de alguém que de certa forma é inalcançável. Provavelmente é uma forma que o subconsciente dele encontrou para criar uma situação platônica sem que ele realmente crie um real envolvimento e saia machucado. É um mecanismo de defesa inteligente, se for parar para pensar. — Seulgi analisou daquela forma objetiva que ela sempre fazia. E Baekhyun só queria que um buraco abrisse embaixo dos seus pés e o engolisse.

Largou o talher em cima do prato de qualquer jeito e cruzou os braços. Perdeu a fome de repente. Odiava quando se tornava o assunto da mesa. Principalmente quando começavam a falar de relacionamentos.

— Até você, Seulgi? — Baekhyun olhou para ela com descontentamento, recebendo apenas um levantar de ombros. — Vocês nem sabem se ele realmente é hétero.

— Ele é. — Sehun sorriu ainda mais maldoso. — Eu conversei com o Jongin depois do dia da piscina porque eu vi que você ficou animadinho demais. Ele me confirmou com todas as palavras que mais hétero que o Chanyeol não tem. Inclusive tá quase namorando uma tal de Irene, muito linda. Você não tem chances, querido.

“Chanyeol que estava animadinho gozando comigo, desgraçado”, Baekhyun pensou irritado, mas guardou as palavras para si, o olhar cheio de raiva direcionado para Sehun. Odiava quando o amigo agia daquela forma, como se fosse o dono da razão.

— Ah, quer apostar? — Baekhyun retorquiu com os olhos semicerrados.

Quando Sehun sorriu animado demais, Baekhyun soube: ele caiu como um patinho.

— Quinhentos mil wons? — O valor exorbitante para qualquer universitário fez com que tanto Seulgi quanto Kyungsoo, que tentaram se manter neutros ao longo da discussão, arregalassem os olhos.

— Sehun, pensa bem. Tem um monte de cara que se diz hétero e você sabe... — Kyungsoo colocou uma mão no ombro de Sehun e apertou de leve, tentando passar algum juízo para o mais novo entre todos eles, mas o rapaz parecia determinado. Encarava Baekhyun com chamas nos olhos.

— Eu tenho certeza do que eu tô falando. — respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Byun.

A vontade que Baekhyun tinha de gargalhar era enorme. Não estava fazendo isso para extorquir dinheiro do amigo de forma alguma, mas queria ensinar uma lição para ele. E o gostinho da vitória já invadia seu paladar.

— Ótimo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, e Kyungsoo o olhou com desconfiança. Notou que algo estava errado ali, mas voltou a ficar quieto. Ele e Sehun que se resolvessem. — Vamos selar essa bela aposta com um aperto de mão?

Baekhyun esticou o braço, esperando que Sehun o cumprimentasse, mas o mais novo apenas ficou o encarando misteriosamente, parecendo maquinar algo.

— Tem uma condição apenas. Não é só pra ficar uma vez. Eu quero você realmente envolvido. É pra conquistar ele, Baekhyun. Um mês de rolo.

— Um mês? — Escandalizado era pouco para definir o estado de Baekhyun. Era muito tempo. Mais dor de cabeça que pensou que teria. Recolheu a própria mão, pensativo.

— Pegar ou largar.

Baekhyun voltou a olhar para a fila, vendo que Chanyeol já se servia tranquilamente e ficou alguns segundos o observando. Ele era muito legal para passar por tudo aquilo, Baekhyun precisaria arrumar um jeito para ensinar uma lição para Sehun sem machucar ninguém no caminho.

Suspirou pesado, derrotado. Por que tinha que ser tão orgulhoso, Byun Baekhyun?

— Eu aceito a aposta. Prepare-se para perder dinheiro.

Sehun deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e voltou a comer cheio de vaidade no olhar. Mal sabia ele que Baekhyun armou uma cilada. Passou o resto do almoço provocando Byun e tirando risadas de Kyungsoo e Seulgi, que não se intrometeram muito no assunto. Pareciam um pouco receosos. Só Sehun era capaz de invadir seu espaço e desafiá-lo daquela forma, já que os outros dois amigos sabiam do gênio de Baekhyun e tentavam deixar com que ele se abrisse naturalmente, sem forçá-lo a nada.

Quando estavam prestes a sair do refeitório, Baekhyun sentiu uma mão no ombro. Se virou e viu que era Seulgi, parecendo preocupada pelo olhar que o lançava.

— Toma cuidado, Baek. Não gosto de julgar meus amigos, mas apostar pessoas não é legal.

Pela primeira vez naquela situação toda Baekhyun se sentiu envergonhado. Sabia que ele e Sehun podiam ser incrivelmente infantis quando queriam, e concordava com ela.

— Relaxa, não vou fazer nada irresponsável. — Baekhyun sorriu, e a amiga o correspondeu, apesar de um pouco tensa.

— Certo.

Baekhyun seguiu para a sua própria aula após se separar dos amigos, com as palavras de Seulgi rondando sua mente. Agora que conseguia pensar claramente, percebeu que era uma péssima ideia e só estava de cabeça quente. Não queria brincar com ninguém. Era por isso que se mantinha distante de tudo e todos. Já o usaram uma vez, e pensar que usaria alguém para ganho próprio era uma ideia amarga.

Precisava pensar em algo para contornar a situação. E rápido.

[...]

Baekhyun demorou aproximadamente uma semana para descobrir o paradeiro de Park Chanyeol pelo campus da faculdade. Precisou recorrer a Minseok para saber um pouquinho melhor os horários do nadador, o que o rendeu um bom papo com o veterano de medicina. Pela forma que o Kim falava sobre ele, cheio de carinho, era notável que apreciava a amizade de Chanyeol, apesar dele ser tão quieto.

Conheceu Minseok numa festa, ficaram juntos e, por mais estranho que pareça, se tornaram conhecidos amigáveis, de certa forma. O mais velho insistiu por um tempo para que Baekhyun saísse em algum encontro com ele, mas por fim desistiu, se limitando apenas a trocar mensagens de texto sobre sites que ensinam um pouco sobre marxismo-leninismo e outros artigos sobre comunismo. Podia ser absurdo, mas Minseok, naquela vidinha de burguês safado, tinha interesse no mesmo sistema político que Baekhyun.

Acabaram conversando sobre isso também por um tempo, demorando mais que o necessário para encerrar o encontro na cafeteria. Por um momento Baekhyun se pegou pensando nos “e se” da vida. E se tivesse dado uma chance para Minseok? Talvez estivesse feliz? Ou estaria com um coração ainda mais ferido?

Ele realmente não sabia. Mas poderia se esforçar para ter alguém como Minseok na sua vida, nem que fosse para ser um agregado no seu seleto grupo de amigos.

Antes de sair da cafeteria, escutou o mais velho sussurrar atrás de si que ele e Chanyeol fariam um “casal bonitinho”. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar com a ideia e antes que pudesse responder a provocação, ele saiu rindo para a outra direção. Aquelas palavras ficaram cravadas na cabeça de Baekhyun.

Era desconfortável para ele pensar em realmente ter um interesse além de sexo em qualquer outra pessoa. Estava emocionalmente exausto e não sentia a mínima vontade em se empenhar para fazer um relacionamento dar certo. Mesmo que fizesse anos desde que ele terminou com seu primeiro e último namorado, ainda não estava pronto. Deixaria para pensar naquilo depois que se formar, com certeza. Agora seu foco era pegar o diploma e construir a própria vida.

Com o objetivo de finalmente encontrar Chanyeol com as informações recém tiradas de Minseok, foi para o ginásio onde as piscinas ficavam localizadas. Quando entrou no local, parou no meio do caminho, um pouco surpreso ao ver a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente.

Minseok não o avisou que naquele horário Chanyeol estaria dando aulas de natação para crianças. Aquele maldito. Tinha plena noção do quanto Park estava adorável movendo os braços no ar, ensinando as crianças que estavam dentro da água a darem braçadas e deve ter feito isso para provocar um Baekhyun já abalado pelo nadador. Até mesmo um apito vermelho ele tinha pendurado no pescoço, além de estar só de sunga.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e, reunindo o pouco de dignidade que ainda o restava, caminhou numa pose de falsa tranquilidade até Chanyeol, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do moletom preto.

Chanyeol percebeu rapidamente a visita e quando os olhares se encontraram, deu um sorriso tão bonito que Baekhyun agradeceu por não estar andando na beirada da piscina. Escorregar e cair na água por causa das pernas que tremeram vergonhosamente com certeza não estava nos seus planos. Era um sujeitinho perigoso esse tal Park Chanyeol.

Quando chegou ao lado dele, cruzou os braços e virou em direção à piscina, observando as crianças tentando nadar. Estavam fazendo um nado completamente desorganizado, com as toucas tortas e óculos no pescoço, porém, pareciam se divertir.

— Veio participar da aula? — Chanyeol perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, sem desviar o olhar das crianças. Não podia se distrair, mas Baekhyun chegou na pior hora. Apesar de estar feliz, desejava poder dar mais atenção à ele.

— Engraçadinho. — Baekhyun riu soprado com a ideia. — Mas até que seria apropriado. Eu não sei nadar.

— Não? — Park parecia surpreso. — É a melhor atividade física que existe.

— Não existe atividade física boa. Às vezes até comer dar trabalho.

Chanyeol deu uma risada gostosa, daquelas que deixava Baekhyun orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter provocado. Estar perto do nadador era um pouco inquietante. Ao mesmo tempo que queria continuar na companhia dele, sentia um desespero, uma vontade de ir embora e nunca mais se esbarrar com ele.

Baekhyun suspirou pesado. Já não adiantava mais, se colocou nesse buraco e agora pagaria o preço. Ou melhor, Sehun pagaria para ele.

— Então, Byun Baekhyun, posso saber o que te traz aqui?

Chanyeol o olhou de canto, curioso, mas Baekhyun não esboçava muitas expressões. Continuava olhando para a piscina, parecia pensativo demais para quem estava ali para um esbarrão casual.

— Aconteceu um troço meio engraçado comigo. Quer ouvir?

Antes que Chanyeol pudesse abrir a boca para responder, Baekhyun sentiu algo molhar seu joelho. Olhou para baixo e viu uma menininha com roupas de banho cor de rosa e a touca da mesma cor, o olhando com os olhos arregalados.

— Tio Chan, ele é bonito. — a criança falou para Chanyeol ainda sem olhar para ele, o olhar fixo no rosto de Baekhyun. O nadador riu, e Baekhyun obviamente corou, mesmo que fosse um elogio de uma menina tão pequena. Sentia-se ainda mais lisonjeado, já que crianças eram sempre tão sinceras.

Mas o que o fez corar mesmo foi o olhar cheio de significado de Chanyeol, que ainda ria de si por ter ficado tão surpreso.

— Eu concordo, Sohee. Mas o que faz de fora da piscina, hein? — o nadador tentou desviar o assunto por ver o desconforto de Baekhyun que parecia genuinamente tímido e sem graça.

Como alguém tão confiante podia ficar tão sem jeito com um comentário tão inocente? Baekhyun não parecia do tipo que aceitava elogios muito bem. Chanyeol anotou aquilo mentalmente, apesar de não saber muito bem o que faria com aquela informação nova sobre o rapaz.

— Minha pranchinha quebrou. — ela afirmou chorosa, apontando para a piscina. A prancha partida boiava na água. — Você vai ficar triste comigo?

Chanyeol tinha o sorriso mais doce e caloroso do mundo. Baekhyun queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia. Principalmente quando ele agachou para ficar na altura da menina.

— Até parece. Eu mesmo quebrei umas trinta pranchinhas antes de aprender a nadar. — Sohee parecia ter um pouco de medo, ainda encolhida em si mesma, mas sorriu pequeno com a resposta. — Olha, pega uma novinha ali pra você, — Chanyeol apontou para o canto onde tinha vários espaguetes e pranchas de natação. — e volta pra piscina. Quero ver você treinando a bater os pezinhos, hein!

A menina riu acanhada e saiu de perto dos dois, andando em passinhos rápidos até onde estavam as pranchas. Chanyeol se levantou e olhou para Baekhyun, que parecia um pouco aéreo com a cena.

— Primeira vez recebendo elogio de criança? Foi um pouco estranho pra mim no começo também. — Chanyeol voltou a olhar para a piscina, com medo de se distrair demais novamente. — Elas realmente falam tudo o que pensam.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça. Não ia admitir que estava daquele jeito por se sentir um tantinho encantado com o jeito de Chanyeol. Primeiro: ele ensinava natação para crianças, o que era estranhamente atrativo. Segundo: ele era adorável com elas. Terceiro: ele sempre falava de uma forma confortante e tranquila. Nem parecia com os caras que Baekhyun já levou para a cama, a maioria deles tão estúpidos que chegava a dar pena.

— Sobre o que você ia me contar... Pode me esperar um pouco? A aula acaba em vinte minutos mais ou menos, daqui a pouco os pais das crianças chegam aqui.

— Claro, sem problemas. — Baekhyun falou um pouco distante e, ao sentir o olhar inquisidor de Chanyeol em si, que parecia se perguntar o que estava havendo com o rapaz sempre confiante, saiu de perto da piscina rapidamente, indo para as arquibancadas.

Seria uma tortura estar na presença de Park Chanyeol por um mês inteiro. Precisava estabelecer bem as regras daquele relacionamento de mentirinha para que nenhum dos dois se aproximarem demais. Talvez depois pudessem tentar um tipo de amizade.

Baekhyun riu. Não, jamais conseguiria ser amigo de Chanyeol. Sentia muito tesão por ele e aquilo daria errado. Ele era lindo e Baekhyun sabia muito bem o que ele escondia por baixo das roupas casuais e nada chamativas que usava pela faculdade. As rosas pretas desenhadas na lateral do corpo dele eram simplesmente a coisa mais delicada e sexy que Baekhyun já viu, e toda vez que o encarava, era difícil tirar a imagem da cabeça. Queria tocá-lo, redesenhar sua tatuagem com as pontas dos dedos.

Ficou ali sentado, observando Chanyeol instruir as crianças enquanto elas pareciam cada vez menos agitadas dentro da água. Sabia que natação era uma atividade exaustiva e, quando os pais chegaram, foi até fofinho ver elas praticamente se arrastando para fora da piscina. Viu uma mãe embrulhar o filho numa toalha felpuda e abraçar ele. Aquilo tirou um sorriso pequeno de si, apesar de triste.

Um dia todo mundo cresce e não existe ninguém mais para cuidar de você.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça e riu de novo, incrédulo. Por que diabos estava tão sentimental hoje? Parou de assistir as crianças e se concentrou nas águas límpidas da piscina à sua frente, que ainda estavam agitadas pelo movimento da aula. Era melhor do que ficar divagando sobre sua vida triste e solitária. Já havia acostumado com aquilo, não precisava ficar choramingando mentalmente.

Ficou ali parado, tentando limpar os próprios pensamentos, e quase não percebeu a aproximação de Chanyeol, que sentou do seu lado. Perdeu tanto tempo distraído que foi o suficiente para que o nadador trocasse as roupas de banho por uma vestimenta normal. Gostava do estilo de Chanyeol, das calças não muito frouxas e do moletom quentinho que escondia o corpo perfeito. Além do cabelo ondulado e castanho que caía pela testa dele.

Era como se ele gritasse conforto e proteção. Chanyeol era perigoso, muito perigoso.

— Então, Byun Baekhyun. Precisa de mim? — ele sorria sem nenhuma intenção além de ser simpático e educado. Tão adorável que Baekhyun quase se sentiu mal pela proposta que ia fazer. Quase.

— Bom, — Baekhyun desviou o olhar e colocou as mãos no colo, as encarando como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Céus, como se sentia infantil. Sehun realmente trazia o pior e o melhor de si. — eu preciso de um favor seu, na realidade. Um favor remunerado.

Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Se for sobre ensinar a nadar, as aulas são gratuitas. É um projeto voluntário. E eu não me importaria de te ensinar de graça também.

A resposta que ele deu foi o suficiente para relaxar Baekhyun e fazê-lo soltar uma risada. Olhou de canto para Chanyeol, vendo que ele parecia realmente preocupado e riu mais ainda.

— Acho que eu passei a mensagem errada vindo aqui nesse horário. Não, não é sobre isso.

Chanyeol não falou mais nada. Esperou que Baekhyun concluísse o raciocínio, parecendo curioso com a conclusão daquilo.

— Então. Não tem forma fácil de dizer isso. Eu preciso que você fique comigo por um mês. Eu fiz uma aposta imbecil com meu amigo que jura que você é hétero, e como eu odeio o quanto ele é um intrometido resolvi aceitar. São quinhentos mil wons, podemos dividir. — Despejou logo, falando rápido demais e olhando Chanyeol com expectativa.

O nadador estava surpreso e por um momento, perdeu a fala. Pela expressão confusa, Baekhyun podia apostar que várias coisas passavam pela cabeça dele naquele momento. Sentiu-se culpado e até idiota por ter feito aquele plano ridículo.

— Por que vocês estavam falando de mim? — a pergunta pegou Baekhyun de surpresa.

Fingiu que não sentiu as orelhas se esquentarem e deu de ombros, casual. 

— A gente estava falando sobre os caras mais héteros da faculdade. — Mentiu na maior cara de pau, rezando para que Chanyeol caísse naquilo.

— Entendi. — Chanyeol parecia desconfiado, mas não fez mais nenhuma pergunta. Ainda parecia pensativo e, ao invés de encarar Baekhyun, seu olhar se direcionou para a água. Os segundos que se passaram foram tão vergonhosos e desconfortáveis que Baekhyun pensou seriamente em se afogar na piscina. — Meio feio apostar as pessoas. — Falou finalmente, o tom levemente decepcionado.

— A ideia é fazer ele perceber o quanto ele tá errado nessa história toda. A gente pode revelar a verdade no final... — Baekhyun nunca mentiu tanto desde a sua adolescência. Era óbvio que aceitou aquilo pelo próprio ego e não pelos motivos nobres que acabou de falar. Sentia as palmas das mãos suarem de nervoso. — E seria bom eu ter uma grana extra pro final do semestre, já que eu fico com menos tempo para trabalhar. — Confessou com sinceridade.

Dinheiro era sempre o maior problema da vida de Baekhyun desde que ele saiu de casa. Mesmo com a ajuda financeira que os pais o enviavam, ainda não era muito e ele era muito orgulhoso para pedir um centavo a mais. Preferia passar o semestre comendo macarrão instantâneo do que aceitar ajuda. Até mesmo os amigos tentavam, mas Byun Baekhyun era conhecido como o maior cabeça dura existente.

Colocar aquilo para fora, algo que nem admitiu para si mesmo, fez as mãos suarem mais ainda. E enquanto ele tentava secá-las contra o moletom, Chanyeol o assistia curiosamente. Não sentia maldade vinda de Baekhyun, apesar da armadura de indiferença que ele vestia e que o tornava quase inacessível. Se ele foi o procurar para falar da aposta e não tentou brincar consigo, significava que por mais estranha e incoerente que toda aquela ideia fosse, era mais uma questão de vencer o amigo do que partir o coração de alguém. E descolar uma grana.

Chanyeol definitivamente não precisava de dinheiro e não tinha o menor interesse no valor que foi oferecido. Mas, percebendo o jeito distante e arisco de Baekhyun, arriscaria dizer que se ele dissesse que não fosse aceitar, iria afastá-lo mais ainda.

O nadador não sabia o porquê, mas não queria o afastar.

Aqueles minutos de silêncio foram o suficiente para que Baekhyun ficasse ainda mais receoso. Chanyeol definitivamente o achava um maluco e o menor não o culpava.

— Como seria esse falso rolo? — Chanyeol claramente havia cedido e Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder o sorriso vitorioso ao escutar a pergunta.

Cruzou as pernas na cadeira e virou o corpo para ele, animado para explicar o que pensou.

— Meus amigos sabem que eu sou totalmente contra demonstrações públicas de afeto, você não precisa me beijar. Acho que, basicamente, a gente precisa começar a andar juntos. Só isso. Podemos combinar de ir na cafeteria em horários em que eu sei que o Sehun, o amigo que eu fiz a aposta, vai tá lá. O que a gente pode fazer para tornar mais autêntico são pequenos toques discretos... Tipo uma mãozinha no joelho. Vai ser bem fácil, porque ninguém nunca me viu por aí com outro homem. — Sorriu largo para Chanyeol, entusiasmado com a perspectiva de passar a perna em Sehun. — Além de que vai ser discreto pra você também... — Baekhyun fez questão de pontuar.

Mesmo tendo ficado com Chanyeol, Sehun não era muito de errar sobre as pessoas, principalmente quando pesquisava sobre. Se ele disse que Chanyeol era hétero e estava quase namorando uma tal de Irene, dificilmente era mentira. Claro, Baekhyun sabia que nada que eles fizeram foi heterossexual, mas isso não significava que podia ter sido apenas uma aventura. Estava acostumado com aquilo, e já nem se decepcionava tanto mais.

Apesar de que se aquele fosse o caso de Chanyeol, era impossível evitar o desconforto que aquilo o trazia. O nadador era tão diferente dos outros caras que, caso se provasse na verdade igual, seria uma decepção tremenda para Baekhyun.

— Parece fácil de executar. — Chanyeol ainda estranhava toda a situação, mas na sua cabeça praticamente já tinha aceitado. — Você tem meu celular. Podemos marcar os encontros pela faculdade.

— Ótimo. Prometo te dar um belíssimo mês de muito carinho, amor e atenção. — Baekhyun ironizou, recebendo um revirar de olhos de Chanyeol junto com um sorrisinho debochado.

— Mal posso esperar.

E com um aperto de mãos, os dois selaram aquele acordo nada convencional que os uniria por longos (ou não) trinta dias. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol era bem mais inacessível do que Baekhyun imaginou. Os horários dele eram verdadeiramente insanos, e isso porque ele ainda não era obrigado a fazer estágios no meio da loucura. Eram horas e horas de aula, combinados com treinos e aulas de natação e estudos na biblioteca. Chanyeol era uma máquina disciplinada e chegava a ser vergonhoso para Baekhyun ver que o rapaz tinha todo um cronograma perfeito para dar conta dos próprios afazeres.

Baekhyun era rigoroso com prazos e adorava estudar. Mas nada _naquele_ nível. Primeiro, não praticava nenhum esporte, imagina ser a estrela de um time. Segundo, seu curso de História tinha muita leitura, mas poucas horas de aula comparados com o curso de Medicina, o que o dava mais liberdade para estudos e pesquisa. Quase se sentiu desleixado perto do nadador, mas era um alívio não ter tanta pressão no seu dia a dia.

Era incrível como Chanyeol era sereno no meio daquilo tudo.

Na primeira semana, só conseguiram se encontrar para estudarem juntos. Baekhyun se programou para que sempre estivesse na biblioteca no mesmo horário que Chanyeol. Ficavam sentados em silêncio, cada um centrado em seu próprio conteúdo. A concentração do nadador para estudar era invejável. Durante vários minutos ele não abria a boca para nada.

De início era perturbador para Baekhyun. Se perguntava se Chanyeol estava irritado com a companhia inesperada, se ele não o queria lá, mas quando o maior trocava pequenos olhares consigo e sorria, ou o chamava para pegar um café na cantina, Baekhyun conseguia relaxar um pouco.

Ler Chanyeol era difícil e a última coisa que Baekhyun queria era incomodá-lo com uma aposta ridícula. Ainda mais ao ver que ele era tão ocupado.

Chanyeol era tão insuportavelmente educado e solicito. Sempre se oferecia para pagar o café, compartilhava o lanche, tentava puxar assunto, mesmo com olheiras profundas por ter dormido pouco e claramente estressado para a bateria de provas que iria enfrentar. Baekhyun queria que ele ficasse mal humorado. Que o mandasse para o inferno e enfiasse a aposta e Oh Sehun no meio do cu. Mas ele parecia genuinamente feliz em ajudar.

Baekhyun sabia que aquela era a única forma de Sehun acreditar que ele estava junto com Chanyeol e verdadeiramente se aproximando dele. Precisava contar com a sorte para que Sehun esbarrasse nos dois naturalmente e, por três vezes, funcionou. O amigo os pegou na cafeteria, rindo de algum assunto banal. Baekhyun ignorava os olhares enviesados e curiosos que recebia, como se fingisse não tê-lo visto.

O plano ia surpreendentemente bem.

Uma outra forma que encontrou para ver Chanyeol no seu dia a dia era acompanhando os treinos de natação.

No primeiro dia, ele passou o treino inteiro escutando um podcast sobre a história da Revolução Russa e a importância de Lenin e, pela primeira vez, foi difícil prestar atenção. Nunca imaginou que natação pudesse ser um esporte interessante, mas adorava ver Chanyeol atravessando a piscina de diversas formas, sempre tão veloz, como um borrão na água.

Em breve teria um campeonato nacional entre as universidades, então o treinador exigia mais e mais dos competidores, principalmente da estrela do time. E Chanyeol, sempre tão irritantemente impecável, superava as metas colocadas pelo treinador e ia cada vez melhor.

Baekhyun se perguntava se ele tinha algum defeito, mas todas aquelas qualidades exuberantes que ele tinha o tornava impenetrável. Era como se durante toda essa semana não tivesse conhecido nada de Chanyeol além do que as outras pessoas já sabiam. E por mais que aquilo o mantivesse seguro e protegesse também o nadador, era incômodo. Claro que Baekhyun não tinha o direito de reclamar. Não era como se tivesse sido exatamente aberto com ele durante o curto tempo que aproveitaram a companhia pacífica um do outro.

Ambos tinham seus receios sobre se aproximar e criar um vínculo complicado.

Aqueles pensamentos rondavam e zumbiam no ouvido de Baekhyun enquanto ele, quase que hipnotizado, observava o treino do dia em silêncio. Quando Chanyeol pausava e saía da piscina, os ombros musculosos e corpo tonificado todo encharcado de água, sentia uma necessidade absurda de tirar um cigarro e fumar para acalmar os próprios nervos. Não era para ele ser tão sensual assim, sem esforço nenhum. Por estar na primeira fileira, conseguia ver as gotas de água deslizando pela tatuagem preta que marcava a lateral direita do corpo de Chanyeol. Era uma tortura.

— Vai virar líder de torcida do time de natação? Que gracinha. — escutou uma voz conhecida soar do seu lado.

Virou-se para constatar que era Sehun com um sorrisinho maquiavélico. O amigo sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mochila que carregava no colo. O treino já estava terminando, então nem se deu ao trabalho de se ajeitar direito no banco. Pelo jeitinho sorridente e afoito de Sehun, ele parecia ansioso para algo. Mas Baekhyun não sabia o quê.

— Se isso me ajudar a ganhar quinhentos mil wons, então sim. — Byun deu de ombros. — E você, o que faz aqui?

— Eu vou sair com Jongin depois do treino. Ele _finalmente_ me chamou pra tomar um café. Nem acredito que você e o Chanyeol foram mais rápidos que a gente nisso.

E foram mais rápidos em outras situações também. Baekhyun guardou o comentário para si mesmo e fez a melhor cara de paisagem que conseguia.

— Não era mais fácil chamar ele pra sua casa? Vocês transariam logo e acabariam com esse cu doce. 

— Nem tudo é sobre sexo. E você sabe como eu não me sinto confortável para transar se eu não confio na pessoa. Eu quero que o Jongin me conquiste. — falou naquele tom quase sonhador que deixava Baekhyun enjoado.

Sehun era realmente um romântico incurável, independente de quantos baldes de água fria eram jogados em si.

— Boa sorte. — foi impossível disfarçar o desgosto que sentiu ao falar aquilo, e Sehun revirou os olhos.

Quando o treinador deu o apito final para encerrar o treino de natação, Sehun se levantou rapidamente, arrumou a mochila nas costas e foi em direção à Jongin, que já o esperava com um sorriso de canto, sem o óculos ridículo e a touca horrorosa. Pelo menos ele parecia mais simpático e interessado em Sehun do que os outros pretendentes que surgiram na vida do amigo.

Baekhyun se levantou também, dando uma bela espreguiçada para esticar o corpo. Uma hora sentado naqueles banquinhos duros não estava sendo agradável para a sua coluna. Antes que pudesse ele mesmo ir até Chanyeol, o nadador surgiu ao seu lado, respingando água para todo lado.

— Já falei que não precisa ficar aqui me assistindo. — Chanyeol falou naquele jeito preocupado que ele tinha, passando os dedos ainda úmidos pelo cabelo ondulado, um pouco bagunçados pela touca que eles precisavam usar.

Era quase odioso a forma que ele parecia um deus daquele jeito.

— É importante que eu faça isso. Te incomoda? — Baekhyun indagou desconfortável. Seu maior medo era estar sendo uma pedra no sapato de Chanyeol, ainda mais que não sabia como ele era com a própria sexualidade.

Se Jongin tinha tanta certeza que ele era hétero, o nadador provavelmente posava daquela forma para os colegas. E talvez ele realmente fosse. Nada o impedia de ter suas pequenas aventuras durante a faculdade, da mesma forma que um monte de gente tinha. Existia uma pequena possibilidade de que um homem assistindo seus treinos com claro interesse o deixe envergonhado.

— Não, claro que não. Eu gosto de te ver aqui. Só achei que sei lá, — Deu de ombros — é meio chato, né? — Chanyeol sorriu daquele jeito amável e aberto, do jeitinho que deixava Baekhyun um pouco desarmado.

Acabou deixando um sorriso escapar também.

— Eu gosto, por incrível que pareça. Você até que dá pro gasto nesse lance todo de nadar.

— Obrigado pela observação. — Chanyeol riu de novo, mas parou de repente. Baekhyun estranhou a forma que a testa dele vincou, com uma expressão que parecia que ele estava matutando sobre algo. — Seu amigo tá olhando pra cá com uma cara esquisita.

Baekhyun olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Sehun realmente os observava com os braços cruzados. Ele estava sozinho, provavelmente esperando Jongin trocar de roupa para que eles tivessem o encontro clichê e romântico que planejou. Voltou a olhar para Chanyeol sem deixar de revirar os olhos e soltou um riso soprado, quase debochado.

— É o amigo da aposta.

— Faz sentido. Ele parece interessado em nós dois.

Baekhyun sorriu largo e deu um passo em direção à Chanyeol, aproximando os corpos ainda mais enquanto seu olhar estava fixo no rosto do nadador. Teve uma ideia genial e, aproveitando que só estavam os três naquele lugar, resolveu colocar em execução. Era importante convencer Sehun que estavam realmente avançando naquele plano, ainda mais que ele sabia do seu jeito incisivo e nada tímido para aquele tipo de relação.

Ficou na ponta dos pés e inclinou seu rosto até que a orelha de Chanyeol estivesse ao alcance de seus lábios.

— Quero tentar uma coisinha. — Baekhyun sussurrou quase tocando o lóbulo dele, mesmo que naquela distância fosse impossível que Sehun os escutasse. — Posso te tocar?

Chanyeol piscou devagar, com uma expressão receosa e até mesmo confusa tomando conta de seu rosto.

— Sim. — respondeu em um tom quase inseguro, nervoso. Obviamente ter o menor tão próximo de si, sussurrando em seu ouvido, o deixava absurdamente nervoso e ansioso pelo próximo movimento dele.

Baekhyun levou sua mão até a cintura de Chanyeol, deslizando os dedos afilados até a enorme tatuagem de rosas pretas que cobria a lateral de seu corpo. O nadador observava a forma que os dígitos quentes contornavam o desenho em sua pele gelada pela água. Aquele contato era tão íntimo que foi impossível não sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo reagir aos toques delicados e quase eróticos de Baekhyun.

Quando olhou para o rosto do menor, ele parecia concentrado ao fazer aquilo, com a cabeça levemente inclinada e a testa vincada. Contornava cada pétala de cada rosa tatuada com o polegar, os outros dedos seguravam Chanyeol e pressionavam a pele macia e molhada.

— Posso te confessar uma coisa? — Baekhyun perguntou baixinho, subindo o olhar até o rosto de Chanyeol, fingindo que a pele arrepiada dele não havia mexido consigo e inflado seu ego.

Ele claramente _gostava_ da forma que Baekhyun o tocava. E aquilo era muito, muito perigoso.

— Confessa, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol pediu, quase suplicou, com o olhar conectado ao dele.

O rosto estava em chamas e o corpo tão entregue, que se Baekhyun o pedisse para ficar de joelhos ali mesmo ele ficava. Era impossível não ficar preso no menor quando ele conseguia seduzi-lo sem nem se esforçar para isso.

— Essa sua tatuagem é absurdamente sensual... Eu quis tocar ela desde aquela primeira vez que te vi na piscina. — o olhar de Baekhyun era carregado de seriedade. Não sabia de onde tinha saído aquela vontade de contar seu segredinho sujo, mas a forma que Chanyeol parecia abalado fez valer a pena.

— Baekhyun... — o tom repreensivo que Chanyeol usou consigo fez com que ele soltasse um sorriso travesso. Deu um passo para trás, finalmente tirando a mão do corpo do nadador.

Ah, se não tivessem desperdiçado a chance de transar que tiveram dentro de um carro apertado, poderiam ter aproveitado muito melhor numa cama, nem que tivessem que ter ido para um hotel. O tesão realmente atrapalhou o julgamento dos dois naquele dia e agora apenas ficava aquela tensão pairando entre eles, sem que pudessem realmente resolver.

Chanyeol ainda sentia a pele queimar onde Baekhyun o tocou. A atração que sentia por aquele homem era inegável. Seria difícil ficar perto dele e fingir que não era tão afetado pelo jeito confiante e sedutor que ele emanava.

— Eu adoro como eu te deixo todo tenso. Esse mês vai ser mais divertido do que eu pensei. — Baekhyun disse, fingindo que tudo aquilo quase não o jogou na beirada do precipício e fez mandar todas as suas regras de relacionamento para a puta que pariu. — Sehun ainda tá olhando pra gente?

— Não. Tá encarando a água.

Baekhyun riu e acabou arrancando uma risada de Chanyeol também. Nada como uma pequena tensão sexual para deixar as pessoas sem jeito. Principalmente Sehun, que era bastante reservado em relação a isso, bem diferente de Baekhyun.

— Ótimo. Eu tenho aula agora, então vou deixar você ir se trocar. A gente se vê amanhã. — Baekhyun piscou com uma expressão divertida para Chanyeol e foi em direção à saída do ginásio, sem esperar a despedida do nadador.

Chanyeol riu sozinho e balançou a cabeça, aproveitando para ir para o vestiário. Passou por Sehun e o cumprimentou com um aceno amigável. Ele, parecendo tímido demais, fez o mesmo e desviou o olhar, provavelmente ainda afetado pela forma sutil e ao mesmo tempo explícita que Baekhyun flertava.

Se ele estava daquela forma, imagina Chanyeol, que provavelmente ia sofrer pensando nos dedos de Baekhyun deslizando em si por mais tempo do que imaginava.

[...]

Aquela sexta-feira estava sendo particularmente um inferno na vida de Baekhyun. Estava trabalhando na construção de um artigo sobre o golpe de estado de 1961 que ocorreu na Coreia do Sul com um professor especialmente antipático, e a sua manhã inteira foi repleta com dores de cabeça e cortes em absolutamente tudo que escreveu. Queria morrer quando viu seu trabalho quase todo terminado marcado com tantos riscos vermelhos e observações que beiravam a maldade pura.

Ficou horas e horas debruçado na correção do artigo e mesmo assim não estava nem perto de terminar. Para piorar, seus prazos estavam curtos e tinha aula a tarde inteira. A cara azeda de Baekhyun ao entrar no refeitório da faculdade para almoçar e servir seu próprio prato com agressividade dizia muito sobre o seu estado de espírito. Como uma pessoa que se cobrava insanamente, sentia os cabelos brancos pelo estresse brotarem no seu couro cabeludo.

Precisava urgentemente de paz e distração naquele almoço, por isso convocou os amigos para fazer companhia e conversarem sobre qualquer assunto que não tivesse relacionado a ele. Obviamente sua ideia de ter paz foi pelo ralo quando viu quem estava sentado na mesa com os amigos, parecendo conversar naquela polidez fria e típica que ele tinha com estranhos.

Não só Park Chanyeol estava sentado ao lado de Seulgi, conversando sobre sei lá o que, como Kim Jongin também estava lá dando a atenção necessária e exigida por alguém como Sehun.

Aquele dia definitivamente não foi feito para Baekhyun ser minimamente feliz.

Andou devagar até a mesa, como se estivesse indo diretamente para o abatedouro e parou quando todos olharam para ele ao mesmo tempo. Aquela cena poderia ser digna de filme de terror se Chanyeol não tivesse sorrido, como se a visão de Baekhyun realmente alegrasse seu dia. Se permitiu levantar os cantinhos dos lábios discretamente, de repente encorajado para voltar a se aproximar, e suspirou pesado.

Se estavam ficando, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar aquele tipo de situação constrangedora com os amigos nada discretos.

— Finalmente, Baekhyun! — Kyungsoo exclamou, atipicamente radiante. Viu que um brilho travesso passava pelos olhos do rapaz e fez uma careta, se preparando para ser envergonhado de todas as formas possíveis. — Chanyeol estava super preocupado com você. Conta pra ele, Yeol...

Baekhyun sentou-se ao lado do falso ficante, dando um olhar inquisidor para ele. Chanyeol não parecia incomodado. Na verdade, estava até confortável para alguém introvertido como ele.

— Seus amigos me contaram que seu dia tá sendo ruim. — Explicou, a expressão no rosto do rapaz era compreensiva e preocupada, enquanto analisava seu rosto exausto. Baekhyun de repente se sentiu exposto pela forma que Chanyeol tentava decifrá-lo e engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar.

— Só mais uma reunião com o orientador. Já estou acostumado. — Murmurou vago e começou a comer, sem querer dar muitos detalhes.

Chanyeol compreendeu o jeito fechado de Baekhyun e não insistiu. Ele mesmo era assim com seus conhecidos. Porém, aquilo não o impediu de dar um sorriso desanimado. Queria conversar sobre a vida do rapaz e entendê-lo melhor, mas às vezes sentia que nunca conseguiria atravessar as paredes de Baekhyun.

— Nosso menino de ouro sendo maltratado. De novo. — Sehun sorriu docilmente, como se não houvesse acabado de foder com o almoço do Byun. Analisou bem o amigo e Jongin, sentados lado a lado, percebeu a mãozinha dele sorrateira bem na coxa do nadador, apertando e alisando ele enquanto conversava animadamente.

Não era o tipo de cara que tocava muito as pessoas. Mal abraçava os amigos, quem dirá ficar demonstrando afeto numa mesa de almoço. Mas vendo como Sehun agia, pensou que talvez devesse fazer o mesmo com Chanyeol. Ainda mais se sentindo tão tenso do lado dele e percebendo que ele parecia da mesma forma, extremamente consciente de cada movimento e que estavam do lado um do outro. Em público.

Por mais que Sehun parecesse distraído, conversando pelos cotovelos, sentia o olhar dele observando as interações. Chanyeol depois da resposta vaga de Baekhyun, não o pressionou muito e voltou a responder educadamente os amigos. Precisava chamar a atenção dele. Rápido.

Tocou o joelho dele delicadamente e assim que o fez, sentiu o corpo ao lado adquirir uma postura tensa. Céus, eles definitivamente precisavam treinar a aproximação senão seria muito óbvio a falta de costume que eles tinham um com o outro.

Chanyeol virou seu rosto lentamente, confuso, e se deparou com um Baekhyun sorrindo com leveza, apesar do claro cansaço no olhar.

— Me fala um pouco da sua manhã. — Pediu suavemente, encarando um Chanyeol que piscava devagar, parecendo processar suas palavras. — Talvez me tire um pouco desse clima.

A mesa parou de falar, interessada até _demais_ na interação dos dois, e Baekhyun fez o possível — e o impossível — para segurar a revirada de olhos que queria dar e mostrar para aqueles enxeridos que estava incomodado com o comportamento infantil deles. Ao invés de fazer isso, continuou olhando para Chanyeol, tentando o tranquilizar, já que era difícil ele não ter percebido todos os olhares em cima dos dois.

— Foi tranquila. — Respondeu por fim, correspondendo o sorriso caloroso que Baekhyun o direcionava. — Tive uma prova hoje, mas acho que foi bem. Você é a melhor companhia de estudos que eu já tive, me ajudando na memorização. Eu geralmente sou péssimo em guardar nomes muito específicos.

Baekhyun subiu a mão pela coxa de Chanyeol e a apertou carinhosamente, sentindo o sobressalto do maior quando o fez. Ele parecia chocado, não de uma maneira negativa. Se pudesse apostar, pelo olhar significativo que o dava e as pontas das orelhas charmosamente protuberantes coloridas num leve tom de vermelho, ele estava gostando.

Chanyeol era tão lindo sem se esforçar. Não passava maquiagem, usava roupas simples, como moletons maiores do que si, os cabelos sempre onduladinhos e bem hidratados, a boquinha sempre vermelha e úmida, além daquele par de olhos negros que sempre parecia implorar para transpassá-lo.

Chanyeol era naturalmente belo da maneira mais injusta que Baekhyun já viu na vida.

Voltou a piscar devagar quando escutou a risada debochada de Kyungsoo atravessar seus ouvidos, percebendo que estava passando vergonha pela forma que encarava Chanyeol sem respondê-lo de primeira.

— Não foi nada. Eu... Gosto de te ajudar. — respondeu com certa timidez no tom de voz. Nunca precisou passar por aquele tipo de situação que envolvia romance em público, então era como se uma nova faceta de Baekhyun estivesse sendo exposta ali.

Sim, o Baekhyun que flertava com qualquer cara bonito e conseguia levar quem quisesse para a cama, era tímido correspondendo interesses românticos. E ele achava isso irritante para um caralho.

Além disso, era uma das poucas vezes que Chanyeol revelava algo sobre si, mesmo que fosse uma curiosidade singela, como sua dificuldade de decorar nomes difíceis.

Ficaram se olhando, sem saber o que dizer, até que Seulgi pigarreou para salvar a pele dos dois, chamando a atenção para ela.

— Minha manhã também foi boa. Obrigada por perguntar, Baek. — a mulher ironizou.

— O meu foi _ótimo_ até você encher o saco no grupo do Kakao e me forçar a vir até a faculdade sem necessidade. — Kyungsoo sorriu de forma falsa antes de enfiar um monte de arroz na boca, fazendo uma careta para Baekhyun.

— Não forcei ninguém. — Resmungou e recebeu uma risada curta de Chanyeol.

Só então percebeu que sua mão ainda estava na coxa dele, o acariciando inconscientemente. Olhou de canto para o nadador, vendo que ele parecia confortável, e continuou com os carinhos, sem pensar no quanto aquilo mexia com os sentimentos já conflituosos de Chanyeol.

Continuaram o almoço naquele clima amistoso. Baekhyun gostava de ver os amigos em dias ruins e não desabafar, já que não era seu estilo choramingar pelas situações que ocorriam na sua vida. Era uma vontade genuína de vê-los felizes com as próprias vidas e se sentir bem com aquilo.

Não imaginou que Chanyeol tivesse um efeito ainda maior nele. Gostava de ver que ele se soltava cada vez mais, dava respostas mais elaboradas e até fazia um ou outro comentário espertinho em relação às observações cirúrgicas de Seulgi sobre a personalidade de Baekhyun — algo que sempre era tema dos almoços e deixava o Byun a ponto de deixá-los comendo sozinhos —, mas dessa vez não se importou.

Ao virar para o lado e ver as pequenas ruguinhas no olhar de Chanyeol enquanto ele ria de peito aberto, pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim ser alvo das piadas infames de Kyungsoo, dos comentários sem noção de Seulgi e das provocações maldosas de Sehun. Não enquanto aquilo o deixava tão à vontade e participativo. Até mais que Jongin, que parecia inseguro no meio de tanta conversa e risada.

Quando todos terminaram, se separaram na saída do restaurante. Seulgi correu, atrasada para o estágio e arrastando Kyungsoo pela manga da blusa velha que ele usava, para dar uma carona para ele até o apartamento. Sehun e Jongin foram sei lá para onde, com as mãos dadas e sussurrando no ouvido um do outro.

Sobraram apenas Chanyeol e Baekhyun, andando um do lado do outro, envergonhados, e sem saber o que fazer.

— Você fica lindo de brinco. — Chanyeol comentou, observando com o canto do olho a correntinha prata com uma pequena cruz pendurada que enfeitava a orelha de Baekhyun.

Em reflexo ao elogio, Baekhyun levou a mão até a orelha e sorriu, ainda olhando para a frente.

— Eu sei. Mas bom saber que você gosta. Vou usar mais vezes. — Brincou, andando mais devagar e observando as pessoas sentadas no gramado em frente aos prédios. Não ia admitir para si mesmo, mas ainda se sentia esquisito na companhia de Chanyeol.

Não eram amigos, nem ficantes, e muito menos namorados. Baekhyun não sabia até onde ia seu limite com Chanyeol em relação a qualquer assunto, e ele parecia sentir o mesmo, sem saber bem o que dizer. Ficaram naquele silêncio que Baekhyun não sabia se taxava como desconfortável ou não enquanto caminhavam. Era um misto de querer prolongar o momento, mas sem saber como.

— Baekhyun. Queria te falar uma coisa. — Chanyeol parou de andar e enfiou a mão nos bolsos. O olhar dele era mortalmente sério, como se fosse anunciar a morte de um paciente.

Byun também parou e olhava para ele apreensivo.

— Pode falar. — Disse um pouco sem jeito, já receoso pelo tom que Chanyeol usou.

— Se a gente vai passar mais três semanas juntos, ou mais ou menos isso, eu acho que a gente deveria... Se abrir um pouco. Porque daqui uns dias seus amigos podem começar a desconfiar. Dá pra ver que a gente não sabe muito um do outro, eu acho. — O maior parecia um pouco preocupado falando aquilo, mas nada nervoso.

Na realidade, quem estava nervoso naquela situação era Baekhyun. Estava tão acostumado a guardar tudo pra si, que era inimaginável alguém fazer um pedido daqueles a ele. Não conversava direito nem com Sehun, apesar dele conseguir lê-lo como ninguém. E obviamente, o amigo seria o primeiro que perceberia a fraude que ele e Chanyeol criaram.

— Eu não tenho nada pra falar... — Baekhyun murmurou sem jeito, desconcertado com o olhar e o jeito de Chanyeol. Ele era tão tranquilo e pacífico, diferente de Baekhyun que sempre parecia estar incomodado ou irritado com algo. Não seria surpresa para ninguém se o maior carregasse uma bandeira branca na mochila para qualquer situação. — Não sou muito de falar de mim.

— Eu me sinto da mesma forma. — Confessou. — Mas eu me sinto confortável com você. Só não sei como começar a construir isso. — Gesticulou, apontando para si mesmo e para Baekhyun, arrancando uma risada baixa do Byun.

Baekhyun suspirou pesado. Aquilo cheirava à problema, mas o olhar esperançoso que Chanyeol o dava o fez ceder àquela ideia de aproximação.

Era incrível como não conseguia se afastar do nadador, cortá-lo, colocar limites. Ele dava passos lentos até si e de alguma forma bizarra, Baekhyun deixava sem muita resistência.

Chanyeol era perigoso, e toda aquela postura doce e amigável que ele tinha, revestida pela imagem séria e tímida, deixava Baekhyun à mercê do que ele queria.

— Você tem aula agora? — Questionou, claramente derrotado depois de batalhar com os próprios pensamentos.

_Deveria ter fugido enquanto tinha tempo, Byun Baekhyun._

— Só duas. Tenho uma hora e meia de intervalo ainda.

— Vem comigo.

[...]

Baekhyun guiou Chanyeol até o seu pequeno refúgio. Não era nada demais, apenas um gramado entre dois prédios muito próximos e que ninguém ia. Era bastante sombreado, portanto, o lugar ideal para tirar um cochilo antes de alguma aula, ler algum livro ou fumar com tranquilidade.

Sentou-se embaixo da única arvorezinha que tinha ali e Chanyeol fez o mesmo, os corpos quase se encostando confortavelmente. Baekhyun tirou dos bolsos da frente a sua caixinha de cigarro e isqueiro, pronto para fumar um pouco sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

— Quando você for pra sua aula, eu vou voltar a corrigir meu trabalho. — Baekhyun começou depois de algum tempo em silêncio, atraindo a atenção de Chanyeol, que o olhava com curiosidade. Colocou um cigarro nos lábios e o acendeu, tragando um pouco e soltando a fumaça devagar. Fechou os olhos, extasiado. — Deixei minhas coisas na sala do professor. Mochila, notebook.

— Você tá corrigindo na frente dele? — Questionou espantado.

— Sim. Ele é bem rígido e o prazo de entrega tá curto. Então ele quer estar comigo até que eu termine absolutamente tudo. Velho chato do caralho. — Baekhyun riu sem humor, dando mais uma tragada e soltando lentamente pelas narinas. — Quem diria que tudo que eu precisava era um cigarro para acalmar os nervos.

— Você podia tomar um chá. Ou meditar. — Chanyeol sugeriu, olhando torto para o cigarro. Seu lado médico dizia que aquilo era extremamente danoso, mas porque não conseguia falar nada com Baekhyun? Talvez ele ficasse sensual fumando para relaxar com aquela expressão de quem queria enfrentar um certo professor.

E a boca dele tinha um gosto diferente de nicotina. Chanyeol gostava, estranhamente gostava.

Baekhyun riu debochado com o comentário de Chanyeol.

— Ah é? — Deu mais uma tragada, olhando nos olhos de Chanyeol. — E depois? Eu vou pra um templo budista virar monge?

— Melhor do que passar raiva na faculdade. — Deu de ombros, entrando no joguinho irônico de Baekhyun. Gostava daquele jeitinho ácido dele, algo a mais para acrescentar na personalidade atraente de Byun.

— Pensando por esse lado... Dá vontade de fugir mesmo. — Concordou com a cabeça. Por um momento, precisou desviar o olhar do rosto de Chanyeol. Ele o encarava com tanta atenção que era difícil manter o foco. — E você, Chanyeol? Quais são as suas raivas? Algum orientador maldito como o meu? — Perguntou, os olhos fingindo ter mais interesse no próprio All Star preto surrado do que nas orbes curiosas que continuavam a estudá-lo naquele jeito intimidador e analítico.

— O meu orientador é bem tranquilo. — Respondeu calmamente, cruzando as pernas e se encostando melhor no tronco fino da árvore atrás dos dois. — Na verdade, é o oposto do seu. Ele não tá nem aí se eu to fazendo algo ou não.

— Sério? — Agora Baekhyun que estava surpreso, apesar de ainda não fazer contato visual.

— Sério. — Devolveu risonho. — Não vou falar que queria seu orientador, porque ele parece ser um merda de marca maior pela forma seca que você fala dele. Mas eu fico muito tenso tendo um orientador que não me acompanha direito. Parece que eu tô sempre prestes a fazer uma cagada e não tem ninguém pra falar se a direção que eu tô tomando tá ou não certa.

Baekhyun prestava atenção e concordava com a cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente a visão de Chanyeol.

— Realmente... — Deu uma última tragada no cigarro e apagou o resto na sola do tênis. — Você pode ter feito algo brilhante ou algo estúpido e nunca vai saber.

Chanyeol assistia cada movimento de Baekhyun. Ele era tão lindo e interessante, parecia cheio de ideias e opiniões que eram difíceis de retirar dele, por ele ser tão fechado. E tudo isso de uma forma completamente diferente. Nunca pensou que estaria com um cara tão único quanto ele, com uma personalidade que não se importava se estava ou não sendo agradável. Apenas era ele sem se desculpar por isso.

— Pode ser. — Respondeu com um sorriso pequeno.

Baekhyun finalmente tomou coragem de virar e olhá-lo. Ele era tão insanamente tranquilo, como se nada o afetasse. Até mesmo o orientador desleixado. Os olhos sempre estavam como um mar negro e calmo, apesar de analítico e intenso. Era como se ele tivesse o poder de saber tudo.

— O que foi? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso quando percebeu que Baekhyun o encarava novamente, da mesma forma que fez durante o almoço. Sentia um comichão diferente na boca do estômago quando o rapaz perdia o olhar no seu rosto, parecendo refletir sobre algo que Chanyeol daria tudo para saber.

— Você ficaria espetacular de brinco. — Baekhyun disse de repente, endireitando o corpo para se aproximar de Chanyeol. Levou uma das mãos até a orelha dele, que achava extremamente adorável. Era engraçado um cara tão sexy ter um atributo tão fofo.

Assim que os dedos deslizaram por toda a extensão da orelha protuberante, o nadador engoliu em seco, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar não só com os toques, mas com a proximidade também. Será que Baekhyun sabia o quanto ele estava afetado? Estava apenas fazendo um joguinho?

A forma como os dedos iam e voltavam por toda a cartilagem da orelha de Chanyeol, deixando um carinho gostoso, fez com que ele fechasse os olhos e curtisse a sensação por um momento. Nunca pensou que ter alguém dando atenção à partes tão pequenas dele fosse ser tão envolvente e relaxante.

— Parece que você gosta de ser tocado aqui. — Baekhyun quase que sussurrou, como se precisasse. Estavam sozinhos o suficiente para ninguém testemunhar aquela cena íntima demais, mesmo que singela. — Vou te dar um brinco de presente. Parecido com o meu. Você tem furo?

Apertou suavemente o lóbulo do rapaz contra os dedos, numa massagem, e como reação, Chanyeol se apoiou em seu corpo. Estava tão absurdamente entregue, mesmo que nada daquilo fosse necessariamente sexual. Aquilo deixava o monstro dentro de Baekhyun louco para ter mais daquelas reações passionais que Chanyeol tinha.

— Não. Mas se você acha que fica bonito... Eu posso furar.

O olhar de Baekhyun brilhou com a ideia de Chanyeol fazendo algo para si, que o agradaria. Céus, ele era tão sexy fazendo o mínimo do mínimo. Era naqueles momentos que Baekhyun via que ele tinha que pular fora daquilo o mais rápido possível.

— É só uma sugestão. — Deu de ombros como se não estivesse completamente afetado com isso. — Só ia deixar as meninas mais loucas por você.

Chanyeol riu divertido, distraído o suficiente com o comentário para que saísse do transe que o carinho o colocou, e olhando para Baekhyun, enquanto ele ainda brincava com a sua orelha.

— Que meninas?

— Sei lá. Meninas. Mulheres. Não sei o que eu tô falando. — Disse um pouco sem graça em perceber que já estava falando besteira, ainda mais com o rosto de Chanyeol tão próximo do seu. Conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele quase se misturando contra a sua. Arriscou olhar nos olhos do nadador e quase perdeu o ar.

De perto assim ele era ainda mais encantador.

— E você acha que eu me importo com isso? — Perguntou genuinamente curioso, basicamente colocando Baekhyun na parede. E ele não sabia responder.

Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, um pouco chocado com o questionamento sincero e até abrupto do nadador e, antes que pudesse responder, o despertador que Chanyeol programou para que não perdesse a aula tocou.

Ambos pularam assustados, os corações quase saindo do peito por causa do susto e talvez pela tensão que estavam tendo naquele momento. Baekhyun tirou a mão da orelha de Chanyeol, se afastando, e o maior se levantou, atordoado.

— Eu preciso ir. Ainda tenho que passar no meu armário do vestiário pra pegar meus materiais, eu deixo lá pra almoçar e...

— Chanyeol, relaxa. — Baekhyun sorriu tenso, tentando disfarçar o quão desnorteado se sentia. Olhou para o rosto do Park tentando transmitir uma falsa tranquilidade. — Pode ir. Eu vou daqui a pouco.

— Então eu tô indo.

Baekhyun acenou para ele sem dizer mais nada e ele fez o mesmo, parecendo tão travado quanto o Byun. Ele virou de costas e começou a andar pelo gramado, porém, de repente, parou. Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha curioso, observando o maior parado sem se virar.

— Eu esqueci de falar uma coisa. — Ele disse alto o suficiente para que Baekhyun pudesse ouvir e girou os calcanhares. — O Kyungsoo disse que vocês vão se reunir pra jogar um jogo de tabuleiro e me chamou. Acho que seria estranho se eu não fosse. Você se importa?

Baekhyun riu soprado para disfarçar a própria irritação e se encostou na árvore. Claro que aqueles idiotas iam passar o mês inteiro querendo assisti-lo com Chanyeol como se ambos fossem animais de zoológico. Cruzou os braços e encarou o rosto de Chanyeol, pensativo, vendo que ele parecia ansioso pela resposta.

— Se você não quiser, não precisa. Eles só estão testando a gente.

— Se é um teste, acho importante eu ir. Mostrar uma certa intimidade entre nós dois.

Baekhyun suspirou pesado e esfregou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça começar. Além de estar mentalmente esgotado pela faculdade, ainda tinha que pensar nos detalhes daquela aposta. E Chanyeol obviamente pensava melhor do que si. Ainda assim, não queria forçá-lo a nada desconfortável demais.

— Você _quer_ ir? — Pressionou, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ponderou por alguns segundos antes de abrir um sorriso discreto, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

— Quero. Me disseram que você é um monstro competitivo. Mal posso esperar pra ver esse seu lado. — Chanyeol piscou brincando e virou de costas novamente. — Até mais, Byun. — Ele falou alto enquanto se afastava.

Baekhyun sorria pela clara provocação, mas não o respondeu. Ficou o assistindo até que ele sumisse de sua vista.

— Até mais, Park. — sussurrou para si mesmo.

[...]

Chanyeol realmente viu o lado mais competitivo de Baekhyun naquele jogo de tabuleiro. O menor parecia um general dos mais sanguinários e malignos enquanto rodava os dados e conquistava os países. Não só tinha sorte, mas as estratégias dele eram perfeitas.

Enquanto isso, Chanyeol foi um dos primeiros a perder no War. Era a primeira vez dele jogando, já que nunca teve um grupo de amigos para reunir, e obviamente era um jogo de muitas pessoas, então natural que fosse eliminado em poucas rodadas. Não se importou muito, principalmente quando Baekhyun o confortou com um sorriso pequeno e um aperto leve no seu ombro. Gostava daquela atenção, principalmente sabendo que ele estava pouco se fodendo para o sofrimento dos amigos no jogo, mas se importou o suficiente para sequer provocá-lo.

Entre goladas de cerveja e risadas, o jogo continuou com Chanyeol observando Baekhyun. Gostava do jeito que ele colocava a pontinha da língua no canto dos lábios avermelhados quando estava pensando, do olhar cada vez mais torpe que ele tinha à medida que eles bebiam mais e mais, dos dedos afilados que tocavam o próprio rosto enquanto ele observava as jogadas dos amigos.

Aos poucos, Chanyeol se afundava ainda mais nos pensamentos de que sim, Baekhyun era lindo demais. Talvez já estivesse bêbado e por isso seus pensamentos não conseguiam parar de pensar naquilo. Os traços dele eram tão delicados, mas o olhar era dominante, intenso e cheio de mistérios. As pintinhas pretas que pintavam a pele pálida só o deixava ainda mais etéreo.

Chanyeol sabia que estava enveredando por um caminho sem volta. Não podia gostar de Baekhyun, nem se encantar demais por ele. Não podia sentir vontade de escutar as músicas que ele escutava para tentar decifrá-lo melhor, mesmo que sempre pesquisasse as diferentes bandas estampadas nas diversas camisas pretas que ele tinha e usava por aí. Não podia gostar do delineador preto que ele passava quando queria transformar o olhar adorável em sensual, nem dos diferentes brincos que ele usava e argolas que enfeitavam toda a cartilagem de sua orelha.

Quando apareceu naquele apartamento em que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo moravam naquele sábado e viu que o menor simplesmente furou toda a orelha esquerda para enfeitá-la, a única vontade que Chanyeol sentiu foi de beijar a pele avermelhada e ainda irritada pela pequena agressão que sofreu. Mas se segurou, se segurou muito.

Seu único e maior desafio naquela aposta toda era se conter quando estava perto e longe de Baekhyun. Resolveu aceitar porque achou interessante a ideia de conhecer Baekhyun, mesmo sabendo que nunca daria em nada. Mas agora via o problema em que havia se enfiado.

Quando venceu o jogo, a expressão dele se transformou de excessivamente compenetrada para uma em puro deleite. O sorriso vitorioso que ele abriu foi impagável e Chanyeol não pensou que aquilo aconteceria, mas o menor deu o maior beijo estalado no seu rosto, fazendo com que Kyungsoo quase cuspisse a cerveja em surpresa.

Todos estavam bêbados, passaram as duas horas de jogo sem parar de beber, mas mesmo assim ver Baekhyun naquele estado era uma surpresa. Ele poderia não ter percebido, mas os amigos haviam notado: ele estava investido _demais_ naquilo. E todos, principalmente Seulgi e seu jeito analítico, começavam a se questionar se aquilo tudo realmente era encenação por parte dele ou se havia algo de real.

Nunca haviam visto Baekhyun tão bem humorado, mas ali estava ele, praticamente todo encostado contra o corpo de Chanyeol, perto de jogar Sehun para fora do sofá e deixar só para os dois.

Mesmo depois de terminarem o jogo, continuaram conversando e bebendo por um tempo. Chanyeol nunca se sentiu tão confortável como estava naquele grupo de pessoas. Geralmente só andava com as pessoas da medicina e nem era tão próximo deles assim, muito menos do time de natação. Mas ali, no meio daquele pessoal que faziam cursos tão diferentes, se sentiu acolhido.

Baekhyun se levantou no meio de um conversa e foi para a sacada do apartamento. Chanyeol observou em silêncio. Ele sequer avisou o que ia fazer, mas viu quando tirou um pacote de cigarros e o isqueiro do bolso. O vício de Baekhyun era severo e, pelo o que os amigos contaram, voltou há pouco tempo. Ele tinha épocas em que fumava muito e depois parava por meses, só usando da nicotina quando estava no ápice do estresse.

Chanyeol se perguntava o que tanto incomodava ele, mas não queria ser invasivo. Mesmo que sua curiosidade o corroesse por dentro e deixasse seu peito apertado. O jeito que queria descobrir tudo sobre Baekhyun era diferente. Nunca quis isso de ninguém.

Já não prestava mais atenção no assunto que se desenrolava naquela roda de amigos. Ficou olhando para a sacada, vendo apenas as costas de Baekhyun, que estava sentado numa espécie de pufe.

— Pode ir lá ficar com ele. — Escutou uma voz sussurrar perto de si. Se virou e viu que era Seulgi que falava consigo, com um sorriso de quem sabia o que estava se passado na cabeça de Chanyeol. — Ele provavelmente quer que você vá atrás dele. Vi ele olhando pra trás algumas vezes.

Chanyeol sentiu o rosto esquentar com a observação e apenas concordou com a cabeça, se levantando de imediato. Era o que mais queria desde que o Byun saiu de perto de si e, se Seulgi disse que era o que ele também desejava, quem era Chanyeol para negar aquilo?

Foi até a sacada em passos hesitantes, ainda incerto do que faria ou não ali, e acabou parando ao lado de Baekhyun.

Não demorou para sentir o olhar pesado dele em seu rosto, sério demais. Ter aquela atenção esmagadora de Baekhyun era exatamente o que Chanyeol ansiava quando estava longe dele. Devolveu o olhar sem dizer nada.

Baekhyun se levantou do pufe.

— Senta. — Ele pediu, e era impossível que Chanyeol não o obedecesse nas condições que ambos se encontravam.

Era como se compartilhassem das mesmas vontades e conseguissem lê-las nos olhares furtivos e expressões tensas que trocavam, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiam medo de dar nome a aquilo tudo.

Chanyeol se sentou e, quando se ajeitou, Baekhyun foi direto para o seu colo, tentando achar a posição mais confortável para ambos. O pufe era grande o suficiente para que Chanyeol se acomodasse confortavelmente e conseguisse segurar Baekhyun nos seus braços, apesar da clara surpresa que sentia pelo menor iniciar todo aquele contato íntimo entre os dois. Realmente pareciam um casal naquele momento.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou risonho, olhando para a expressão propositalmente vazia de Baekhyun, como se ele não ligasse em estar no colo de Chanyeol.

Mesmo que ele tivesse passado os braços pelo corpo dele e deitado o rosto contra o pescoço do maior, sentindo o cheiro do perfume masculino já gasto que ele tinha. Fechou os olhos por um momento e acabou rindo, bêbado.

— Precisamos mostrar intimidade. Eu deveria ter feito isso lá dentro, mas eu realmente não consigo. — Baekhyun murmurou com a voz arrastada, mostrando claramente o quanto ele estava embriagado.

Chanyeol o abraçava de volta, gostando do carinho e do calor que emanava dele. Ele e Baekhyun eram muito parecidos, pelo menos era o que pensava. Também não conseguiria demonstrar afeto sendo observado por diversos pares de olhos, então preferia que eles soubessem o que faziam de forma sutil.

Subiu a mão até a nuca de Baekhyun, deixando um carinho nos cabelos curtinhos que ele tinha ali, fazendo com que o menor se pressionasse ainda mais contra o seu corpo, gostando de todo aquele contato. Nem parecia o Baekhyun distante que conheceu há duas semanas atrás. Talvez aquilo que tivesse visto fosse apenas uma armadura muito bem feita que ele usava por aí.

Saber que ele tinha aquele lado deixava o estômago de Chanyeol repleto de borboletas, mesmo que ambos estivessem bêbados para terem a coragem de estar daquele jeito, tão próximos e sem nenhum interesse sexual por trás. Era uma metáfora adolescente, mas sentia-se dessa forma naquele momento, como se não fossem dois adultos.

— Eu também não consigo. Prefiro assim. — Chanyeol sorriu mesmo sabendo que Baekhyun não conseguia vê-lo.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, observando o céu sem nenhuma estrela, em um tom vinho sombrio indicando que naquela madrugada choveria, ouvindo o barulho dos poucos carros que passavam naquele momento. Não sabia que horas era, mas era tarde, Chanyeol tinha certeza daquilo. De qualquer forma, não queria ir embora. Estava frio e Baekhyun o aquecia tão bem.

Continuou deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo macio dele e arriscou descer o olhar até o rosto tranquilo que ele tinha. Estava quase convencido de que ele tinha dormido nos seus braços, mas estava acordado, também olhando para o céu, apesar de parecer distante.

— Faz muito tempo que eu não fico assim com alguém. Mesmo sendo de mentira, é estranho. — Baekhyun confessou, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos de Chanyeol naquele momento. Tinha medo de ceder mais do que, inconscientemente, já tinha cedido.

— Você já namorou? — Baekhyun levantou o corpo do corpo de Chanyeol para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. Ainda estava embriagado, então a pergunta o atingiu como uma avalanche de memórias dolorosas que ele tentava enterrar dentro de si e fingir que nunca tinha acontecido.

— Já. — Resolveu ser sincero, apesar de ser claro pela expressão dele que era um assunto delicado. — Parece que foi em outra vida. Acho que realmente foi, na verdade. Outro Baekhyun. — Ele sorriu amargo, sem conseguir continuar devolvendo o olhar inquiridor de Chanyeol. Preferiu voltar a olhar para a rua, para os prédios com algumas luzes acesas e para os postes que acumulavam alguns insetos nas lâmpadas.

Chanyeol ficou quieto por um tempo. Não sabia o quanto podia avançar naquele assunto, então sua cabeça se transformou numa batalha entre continuar sanando suas dúvidas sobre Baekhyun ou esquecer aquilo e aproveitar a companhia que tinha ali. Precisava se arriscar um pouco.

— Por que você não fica com ninguém mais de uma vez? — Chanyeol fez a pergunta que rondava sua cabeça desde o momento em que tiveram no carro, na primeira e única vez que se pegaram.

Baekhyun fez uma expressão surpresa com a pergunta tão direta, vulnerável. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, daria alguma resposta ácida, desviaria do questionamento e pronto. Mas era Chanyeol, com aqueles olhos cheios de curiosidade e um desejo nada velado por ele. Mais do que lisonjeado por ter toda aquela atenção de alguém tão lindo, Baekhyun estava quase em um estado de êxtase. Era um inferno estar se entregando àquele tipo de sentimento novamente.

Mentir para Chanyeol não era uma opção. Nem afastá-lo, não no ponto em que já chegaram. Mas ainda não se sentia pronto para responder algo do tipo, talvez nunca estaria de verdade.

— Não vale a pena. — Respondeu vago. — As coisas ficam complicadas, e eu não gosto de complicação.

Chanyeol absorveu aquelas palavras e foi inevitável não sentir um desconforto no peito. Isso queria dizer que ele realmente era inalcançável. Aquele mês provavelmente seria o único que teria com Baekhyun, e era tudo uma mera encenação. Não ia mentir para si mesmo, doía um pouco.

— E você gosta das coisas como estão?

— Gostava. — Sorriu de canto, inclinando a cabeça enquanto descia o olhar até a boca cheinha e avermelhada do nadador. — Até você aparecer e me deixar com vontade de te beijar toda vez que eu te vejo. O que você tem de tão bom, Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol não sabia responder. Mas sentia um calor subir pelo pescoço com a forma que Baekhyun falava e o encarava, como se tivesse jogado toda a tristeza do momento para um canto escuro da mente e agora quisesse o devorar, sem pensar muito nas consequências. Sim, Baekhyun o deixava corado. Odiava como se sentia um adolescente com ele, mas era tão malditamente gostoso.

Baekhyun riu com cinismo e aproximou o rosto do de Chanyeol, o segurando com as duas mãos.

— Você cora quando eu te provoco. Um homem desse tamanho. — Baekhyun provocou, deslizando o nariz levemente contra o do nadador em um beijinho de esquimó. — É de propósito? Pra eu te querer mais?

Chanyeol ainda em silêncio, só soube levar as mãos até a cintura de Baekhyun. Sem querer, levantou a blusa dele e conseguiu sentir a pele quente e macia por baixo dos dígitos. Aquilo apenas o estimulou a afundar os dedos e deslizá-los até as costas do menor. Baekhyun arfou baixinho pelo frio que entrava por baixo da blusa e pelo rastro invisível que Chanyeol deixava em si.

Tremeu por baixo dos toques e aproveitou para se colar ainda mais em Chanyeol, sentindo a emoção que era deixar as respirações se misturarem e os lábios quase se tocarem. Baekhyun contemplava a boca de Chanyeol com desejo e o nadador fazia o mesmo, sem conseguir deixar de olhar aquela pintinha linda que ele tinha no canto do lábio superior. Era difícil saber se era apenas adorável e charmoso ou extremamente sensual.

— Acho que precisamos nos beijar. Pelo bem da aposta. — Chanyeol disse baixinho e Baekhyun engoliu em seco enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

— Pelo bem da aposta. Pra ninguém desconfiar. — Tentou se convencer, mesmo que sua mente gritasse que só queria se saciar por puro egoísmo. Uma parte de si tinha medo de confundir Chanyeol, de machucá-lo. Ele era tão legal. Com aqueles olhos pretos intrigantes, enormes e quase ingênuos em relação à tudo que estava acontecendo.

Se arriscou a parar de encarar os lábios dele para trocar olhares, e quando viu a forma que ele o fitava, repleto de outros sentimentos que definitivamente não eram apenas luxúria e tesão, sentiu-se acuado. Não deveriam fazer aquilo, mas queria tanto. Tanto.

Antes que pudesse pensar melhor, Chanyeol iniciou um beijo casto, lento. Pressionou os lábios em selinhos demorados, carinhosos, tombando a cabeça de um lado para outro, fazendo questão de dar atenção até mesmo para a pintinha charmosa de Baekhyun. E ele, todo entregue, parou de pensar tanto e se entregou à sensação de ter a boca macia de Chanyeol na sua.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço do nadador, em um abraço desajeitado, e aprofundou o beijo. Os lábios se entreabriram naturalmente e o beijo se tornou molhado, com gosto de cerveja, nicotina e paixão.

Era um alívio tanto para Chanyeol quanto para Baekhyun. Um alívio traiçoeiro e que o deixariam querendo mais, mas ainda assim, um alívio. Era como se finalmente pudessem aliviar toda a tensão que estavam sentindo todos aqueles dias enquanto as línguas tentavam se entrelaçar deliciosamente e deixavam ambos sem ar, querendo mais e mais daquilo.

Era gostoso e sensual, mas, de uma forma totalmente inusitada para Baekhyun, não era erótico, pelo menos não naquele momento. Poderia ficar ali beijando Chanyeol a noite inteira, apenas sentindo a boca dele, o calor que ele emanava, até beber todo o gosto de cerveja que ele tinha e inalar todo o perfume que ele tinha passado, até que sobrasse apenas ele e nada mais em suas mãos.

Chanyeol mordiscava o lábio de Baekhyun carinhosamente toda vez que perdia um pouco do ar, cativado pela forma que vez ou outra as pálpebras dele tremiam quando estava gostando demais e não conseguia resistir. Era revoltante o tanto que se sentia arrebatado por Baekhyun com tão pouco.

Continuaram se beijando por um tempo, relutantes em se separar. As mãos de Chanyeol passeavam por baixo da camisa de Baekhyun despretensiosamente, e era difícil não querer mais. Mas não podiam. Era apenas uma encenação para deixar os amigos satisfeitos, principalmente Sehun. Dificilmente não tinham visto a cena íntima que protagonizavam na sacada.

Mesmo assim, era tão real que chegava a ser insuportável.

Separaram o beijo quando escutaram uma voz chamar Park Chanyeol, estourando a própria bolha que haviam criado ali. Ele olhou para trás, ainda meio perdido e confuso por estar embriagado — não por cerveja, mas pelos beijos sedentos de Baekhyun —, e viu que era Sehun que o chamava, com uma expressão emburrada.

— Eu te prometi uma carona e tô indo embora. Vai ficar ou vai vir comigo? — Perguntou girando a chave em um dos dedos.

Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun de repente e o menor sorria, com aquela boca avermelhada e molhada de tanto beijar.

— Acho que é sua hora. É melhor você ir logo, quando o Sehun é o motorista da rodada ele fica bem mal humorado. — Baekhyun aproveitou para levar sua mão até o queixo de Chanyeol e deslizar o polegar pela boquinha inchada, sorrindo ao ver o olhar nublado de vontade enquanto falava. — Foi bom te beijar de novo.

— Foi ótimo te beijar de novo. — Chanyeol finalmente falou, arrancando uma risada soprada de Baekhyun. Apesar de parecerem calmos, ambos estavam tensos.

Tensos porque queriam mais, mas não sabiam dar voz aos próprios desejos.

Baekhyun se levantou do colo de Chanyeol à contragosto, não se esquecendo de lançar um olhar enviesado à Sehun sem que Chanyeol visse. Não era culpa do amigo, mas queria alguém para depositar suas frustrações. Ofereceu uma mão para puxar Chanyeol e o ajudou a levantar.

O olhar que trocaram foi cheio de mensagens subentendidas. Aquele com certeza tinha sido um marco para os dois. Era a primeira vez que Baekhyun quebrava a própria regra depois de tantos anos que a estabeleceu. O sentimento era confuso. Era libertador e opressor.

— Me manda mensagem quando chegar em casa. E não esquece de beber bastante água. A gente exagerou hoje. — Mal percebeu as palavras de preocupação saindo, mas era tarde demais para que Baekhyun pudesse se policiar.

Chanyeol sorriu e desceu o rosto até que alcançasse o de Byun e deixasse um selinho delicado nos lábios dele. Aquele tipo de carinho era bom, mas era algo que Baekhyun não se permitia ter. E agora que as paredes dele iam caindo tijolo por tijolo, não sabia como reagir direito. Por isso ficou parado como uma estátua quando Chanyeol se afastou minimamente dele e sorriu com aquele sorriso puro de um milhão de volts.

— Pode deixar. Dorme bem.

Foi difícil deixar Chanyeol ir. Antes o corpo dele o esquentava e quando ele saiu da sacada, deixando Baekhyun sozinho, foi impossível não sentir frio. Abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto o maior se despedia de Kyungsoo e conversava com os amigos que também iam embora. Queria pedir para que ele ficasse, mas seria demais e estava bêbado. Se arrependeria no outro dia, e Baekhyun não era o tipo de homem que gostava de se arrepender das próprias decisões.

Chanyeol acenou para ele antes de sair pela porta e ele fez o mesmo, discretamente. Se segurou para não correr até ele e segurá-lo. Puxá-lo para o seu quarto e não deixar que ninguém os visse pelo resto do final de semana. Desejar alguém era complicado, mas desejar Chanyeol era a maior bagunça que havia se enfiado.

Quando foi dormir, o vazio atípico que sentiu na própria cama o deixou consciente demais sobre tudo que estava deixando acontecer entre ele e Chanyeol. Queria mais do que podia ter, e a cada dia que se passava, entrava em território perigoso. Mesmo assustado com o rumo em que as coisas estavam tomando, foi dormir com um sorrisinho imbecil nos lábios quando recebeu uma mensagem de Chanyeol o desejando bons sonhos com um emoji de coração vermelho. 


	4. Chapter 4

A semana que seguiu se arrastou lentamente tanto para Baekhyun, quanto para Chanyeol. Com ambos repletos de compromissos e afazeres, não foi fácil para se esbarrarem na faculdade. Conseguiram marcar apenas um encontro na cafeteria. Ostentavam expressões exaustas enquanto compartilhavam as pequenas dificuldades da semana.

Chanyeol tinha treinos de natação cada vez mais puxados e trabalhos próximos do prazo de entrega, Baekhyun estava repleto de relatórios para redigir e artigos para ler. A típica vida de um universitário atingia em cheio os dois à medida em que as semanas caminhavam. Isso sem contar com as provas do meio do semestre, que eram as que decidiam se estavam ou não fodidos para as finais.

Por isso, só se encontraram para tomar um café no final de tarde de uma terça-feira.

Depois que se beijaram novamente, Chanyeol parecia bem mais à vontade para se expressar e falar de si mesmo. E Baekhyun confessou internamente naquele dia: gostava de escutá-lo. Era interessante saber sobre o curso de Medicina, as matérias que ele estudava, as aulas de natação que ele dava voluntariamente por acreditar que era essencial que as crianças praticassem um esporte tão saudável e completo, e os mangás que ele lia nos horários vagos.

Baekhyun ficava em silêncio, assistindo o nadador se abrir cada vez mais. Não tinha coragem de pedir para que ele parasse, para que se afastasse. Sabia que em algum momento aquilo tudo acabaria, mas aquela situação se tornou real demais para Baekhyun. Ele queria genuinamente conhecer Chanyeol.

Pelo menos durante aquela semana teve mais tempo para respirar longe da companhia que o preenchia de sentimentos diferentes e que Baekhyun não tinha o menor controle sobre. Achou que aquilo seria bom, que passar um tempo longe de Chanyeol clarearia sua própria mente, mas na sexta-feira à noite precisou enfrentar uma crise de mau humor por estar sentindo algo muito próximo de saudade.

Até mesmo Kyungsoo foi atingido por suas palavras ácidas e temperamento intragável quando apareceu de cueca na cozinha para jantar e Baekhyun basicamente sibilou que não queria ver aquela _visão do inferno_ andando pela casa.

É, não estava fácil para ninguém.

Ficou ainda mais puto quando mandou mensagem para Chanyeol o perguntando se ele queria sair consigo e os amigos para algum barzinho no sábado e recebeu um “não posso” bem redondo e direto. Não estava puto com Chanyeol, obviamente, mas com ele mesmo, por estar tão necessitado da companhia de alguém.

Era difícil aceitar que em poucos dias se apegou a ele, mas Chanyeol era tão fácil de querer por perto. Ele não pressionava Baekhyun, não o cutucava, sabia exatamente o que falar sem ser invasivo e ainda assim retirava as informações necessárias para que conseguisse descobrir cada vez mais sobre ele. Tinha uma paciência invejável, um senso de humor sutil e uma inteligência única. Até quando Baekhyun falava sobre marxismo ele não demonstrava ser estranho ao assunto, mesmo que não entendesse tão profundamente.

Aquele jeito insuportavelmente perfeitinho de Chanyeol, que deixava Baekhyun perto de arrancar os cabelos para conseguir entender como que algum ser humano conseguia ser assim, era o que estava o deixando um tantinho encantado.

Perderam a semana inteira sem conseguir desfilar o relacionamento falso pela faculdade, mas pelo menos nenhum dos amigos perguntou nada. Estavam todos tão afundados na própria vida que obviamente não se preocuparam com uma aposta besta. Até mesmo Sehun não teve tempo para encher seu saco com suas cutucadas pontuais sobre como Baekhyun estava totalmente adestrado por Chanyeol, já que foi exatamente o que ele fez logo no outro dia, após a ceninha que protagonizaram na sacada do apartamento de Baekhyun.

Não teve coragem de sair com os amigos no sábado sem Chanyeol. Não queria ouvir nada sobre aposta, já que era um tema que o deixava extremamente desconfortável. Principalmente agora que tinha uma espécie de carinho por Chanyeol. Por mais que ele soubesse de tudo, não queria agir pelas costas dele falando que estava o enganando para os amigos como um babaca faria.

Por isso passou sua noite de sábado estudando, adiantando os próprios trabalhos, e acabou dormindo cedo. Era um dos poucos finais de semana que não sentiu necessidade de procurar outro homem e se satisfazer. Sabia que aquilo o faria se sentir extremamente culpado, apesar de não estar em um relacionamento real com Chanyeol.

Céus, aquilo tudo era tão confuso.

Foi dormir pensando em como se enfiou numa situação tão complexa como aquela e só acordou no outro dia com o celular tocando no último volume, bem perto do seu ouvido.

Tateou a cama sem abrir os olhos, procurando o maldito do telefone, e quando o achou, sentou-se, obviamente puto.

— Espero que tenha um bom motivo pra me acordar num domingo de manhã. — Atendeu com a voz rouca, sem nem ver quem estava o ligando.

_— Bom dia pra você também, flor do dia._

A voz de Chanyeol do outro lado do telefone com certeza fez um belo trabalho em despertá-lo. Piscou várias vezes, um pouco sonolento ainda, e se encostou na cabeceira da cama, olhando para a frente sem expressão nenhuma. Era ridículo ficar feliz por uma ligação, mas já havia passado da fase de se culpar tanto por se sentir diferente por cada coisinha besta que Chanyeol fizesse.

— Desculpa. Eu tenho mau humor de manhã. Um dos meus charmes. — Tentou contornar e recebeu uma risada gostosa do outro lado da linha.

_— Tranquilo. Eu não queria te ligar, mas fiquei com medo de você acordar tarde demais para que eu possa fazer meu convite._

Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha, de repente interessado demais.

— Convite?

Chanyeol parecia hesitar do outro lado da linha, já que a única coisa que Baekhyun conseguia ouvir era a respiração pesada dele. Quase podia escutar as engrenagens da cabeça dele girando. Byun quis sorrir, mas se segurou, esperando a resposta.

 _— Acho que eu não te falei muito dos meus pais, né? Eles são meio... Exagerados comigo e ficam doido pra conhecer as pessoas que eu convivo na faculdade, mas você sabe que eu não convivo com muita gente... —_ Riu sem graça, e Baekhyun fez um barulhinho confirmando, concordando com a cabeça mesmo que Chanyeol não pudesse vê-lo. _— Na sexta, a minha mãe me viu mandando mensagem pra você e eu juro que ela tá me perseguindo e me intimando desde então pra te conhecer. Daí eu queria saber... Você quer almoçar aqui hoje?_

Baekhyun ficou encarando o pôster do Che Guevara colado na sua porta com uma expressão abalada. Não acreditava em Deus, mas acreditava em líderes revolucionários. E pediu para que aquele homem comunista já morto o mandasse algum tipo de sinal. O convite de Chanyeol o deixou nesse nível de estado mental.

Ficou tanto tempo em silêncio, apertando o telefone entre os dedos, que Chanyeol pigarreou do outro lado, provavelmente desconfortável pela demora da resposta.

 _— Baekhyun? Tá vivo?_ — Tentou brincar, apesar do tom de voz nervoso.

— Conhecer seus pais? Sério? — Baekhyun estava na beira de um ataque de pânico.

Só ele achava que aquilo era um passo gigantesco? Chanyeol estava tão malditamente casual sobre aquilo, queria bater naquele rosto lindo e perfeito que ele tinha. O coração batia tão forte no peito que chegava a doer. Nunca conheceu os pais de ninguém, nunca chegou tão longe num relacionamento assim.

E aquele era um relacionamento de mentira! O que Chanyeol estava pensando?

— _Relaxa. Eles não sabem de nada, e mesmo se soubessem, são super tranquilos. Sério, quando você conhecer eles vai até estranhar. —_ Chanyeol riu baixinho, entendendo o nervosismo de Baekhyun. — _E aí? Topa?_

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a ficar em silêncio, ponderando aquela situação. Não queria ficar fingindo que não gostava de ficar perto de Chanyeol. O fato era que eles realmente se tornaram amigos em certo nível. Claro, um amigo que ele sentia uma vontade insana de beijar e transar, mas ainda sim, um amigo. Alguém que tirava as palavras de si com facilidade e que o deixava confortável para ser ele mesmo.

Pensando dessa forma, não tinha problema conhecer os pais de Chanyeol. De qualquer forma, eles não chegariam na conclusão que rolava algo além de amizade entre Baekhyun e o filho adorado. Ainda mais se Chanyeol não era o tipo que contava para as pessoas que ele pegava homens, então as chances dos pais não saberem também era de cem por cento.

— Claro, porque não. Eu sou pobre, não posso recusar um almoço grátis. — Desconversou, arrancando mais uma risada de Chanyeol.

— _Perfeito. Ah, e traz roupas de banho, viu? Aqui tem piscina e eu não aceito que você venha e não molhe o corpo um pouco._

 _—_ Ah, não... Chanyeol, eu não—

— _Te mando o endereço por mensagem, tchau! —_ Além de cortar Baekhyun, Chanyeol encerrou a chamada sem nem esperar ele terminar a própria frase.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos com a forma espertinha dele de não ouvir um não como resposta e suspirou pesado, jogando o celular de lado. Seria um longo dia e não estava apenas nervoso. Sentia-se ansioso. E um pouquinho feliz por conseguir ver Chanyeol naquele final de semana sem graça.

Baekhyun definitivamente estava perdendo a cabeça naquele relacionamento que ele mesmo inventou. 

[...]

Era onze e meia da manhã e Baekhyun procurava a casa da família Park. Usava as mesmas roupas que vestia para ir à faculdade, não por mera vontade própria. Pensou que talvez tivesse que estar mais apresentável, afinal de contas estava prestes a conhecer os pais de Chanyeol, mas sabia que o nadador gostava do seu estilo de sempre, com calças rasgadas, camisas velhas de banda e os brincos que adornavam sua orelha esquerda.

Era insano pensar que Chanyeol ditava na sua cabeça até a forma que ele ia sair de casa. Talvez estivesse viciado nos olhos gentis checando todo seu corpo, e na boca cheinha e avermelhada soltando elogios espontâneos aqui e ali. Baekhyun sabia que Chanyeol o afetava demais.

Checava o celular enquanto andava pela rua daquele bairro do subúrbio. Chegou de ônibus e agora precisava se guiar até encontrar o número da casa. O mapa no seu celular fazia um bom trabalho em guiar seus passos. Quando viu a tela anunciar que havia chegado ao seu destino, olhou para frente e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Era uma casa bem diferente das da vizinhança. Ao invés de ter um gramado verde sem graça, o lugar tinha um belo jardim repleto de flores de diferentes espécies e cores, até mesmo pequenas árvores e alguns arbustos. Baekhyun não entendia muito de plantas, mas sabia que o lugar era extremamente diverso e bem cuidado.

Um pouco sem jeito, andou pelo caminho de pedras que levava até a porta e tocou a campainha. Aquele lugar não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com Chanyeol. Chegou a pensar que talvez ele tivesse mandado o endereço errado. Era uma casa tão adorável. Tinha até uma varanda com uma cerquinha de madeira em volta.

Quando a porta foi aberta, Baekhyun sorriu para o anfitrião, constatando que sim, era ali mesmo a casa de Chanyeol. E ele estava tão casual, trajando uma bermuda preta, camisa da mesma cor e chinelos. Na humilde opinião de Baekhyun, quando Chanyeol se vestia daquela forma simples e despretensiosa, eram os momentos onde a beleza natural dele mais se destacava.

Não que ele ligasse para isso. Só era extremamente observador. Pelo menos tentava se convencer disso.

— Demorei? — Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, vendo que Chanyeol tinha aquela expressão atipicamente animada que só esboçava quando realmente se encontrava feliz por algo. Baekhyun sentia orgulho de ser um dos poucos que via aquele lado tão único do nadador. Provavelmente se alguém da faculdade de medicina o visse daquela forma iriam estranhar.

O Chanyeol sempre tão discreto e sério na verdade tinha um lado expressivo e puro que deixava Baekhyun ainda mais louco para mergulhar dentro do que ele era e descobrir ainda mais sobre o Park.

— Um pouco. Queria que você tivesse chegado um segundo depois de te ligar. Achei que fosse mais eficiente, Byun. — Falou em um tom brincalhão, dando espaço para que Baekhyun entrasse.

— Você definitivamente não ia querer me ver, eu tinha acabado de acordar. Remela, cabelo bagunçado, cara de mau humorado e baba seca no canto na boca. Não é uma visão agradável. — Comentou risonho enquanto entrava dentro da residência dos Park, arrancando uma risada soprada de Chanyeol.

Claro que o nadador queria ver aquele lado de Baekhyun, mesmo o mais desarrumado, mas não estava pronto para admitir isso. E Baekhyun não estava pronto para escutar essas palavras também. Por isso Chanyeol preferiu ficar quieto e guardar aquele pequeno segredo para si por um tempo.

Foi impossível para Baekhyun não inspecionar o local novo que estava adentrando, era natural fazer aquilo principalmente quando estava pela primeira vez no território de alguém que tinha uma certa proximidade. A conclusão que chegou foi que a casa de Chanyeol era... Diferente, para dizer o mínimo. Nada que ele imaginou.

Inicialmente, o que chamou sua atenção foram os desenhos de mandala que tinha na parede, de diversos tamanhos e cores. Depois, a pequena estátua de um buda no aparador próximo à entrada. Além dos incensos que queimavam, presos com suportes que também eram usados para decoração, próximos ao pequeno buda.

Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso com todos os elementos que via. Pensou que estava prestes a entrar numa casa de uma família convencional perfeita, já que em uma das conversas que teve com Chanyeol o maior mencionou que ambos os pais eram médicos bem sucedidos. Quem diria que iria sentir que estava entrando num templo budista?

O nadador obviamente percebeu que Baekhyun analisava tudo com uma expressão surpresa demais, mesmo que tivesse tentado disfarçar para não soar mal educado. Ele fechou a porta e passou o braço pelos ombros de Baekhyun, ansiando por algum tipo de contato, sem saber se deveria abraçá-lo, dar um beijo no rosto, ou até mesmo um selinho. Preferiu jogar seguro e apenas deu esse abraço desajeitado de lado, puxando o menor consigo até a cozinha.

Foi um pequeno momento que conseguiu distrair o Byun daquele excesso de informação que tinha na sua casa. Não pensou em preparar Baekhyun sobre o jeito dos pais por estar acostumado demais, mas deveria ter avisado que eles eram nada convencionais nos costumes e aquilo refletia até mesmo na decoração da casa. Na verdade, foi até divertido ver a cara de choque de Baekhyun enquanto ele examinava cada detalhe sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Sentiu falta da companhia do rapaz menor que si durante a semana inteira. E agora o teria durante aquele domingo, e usaria aquele momento da melhor forma possível. Nem que fosse rindo da cara dele por estar descobrindo um lado da vida do nadador que provavelmente não imaginou que seria dessa forma.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, Baekhyun travou o próprio andar, fazendo Chanyeol parar junto consigo num impulso. Os dois verdadeiros adultos da casa os olhavam com curiosidade. A mulher, que com certeza era a mãe de Chanyeol devido aos olhos extremamente parecidos, parou de cortar a cebola para encará-lo profundamente. Ela tinha aquele mesmo jeito intimidade de lhe despir internamente de Chanyeol, e Baekhyun se sentiu exposto demais com a forma que ela o observava.

O homem, pai de Chanyeol, tinha as expressões mais gentis e até mesmo tranquilas, ainda mais parecido com o filho. Não que a mãe dele não parecesse gentil também, mas ela parecia preocupada em analisá-lo da mesma forma que Baekhyun fez com o seu lar.

Ambos tinham a aparência bastante jovem, provavelmente pouco mais que 40 anos, o que impressionou ainda mais Baekhyun, já que seus pais eram bem mais velhos. Realmente, estava em um ambiente completamente diferente do que foi criado.

— Baekhyun, finalmente! Achei que o Chanyeol tinha te inventado pra agradar a gente. — A mulher largou a faca e limpou a mão no avental vermelho que usava. Se aproximou de Baekhyun e sem nenhuma cerimônia, tirou o rapaz dos braços de Chanyeol e o puxou para um abraço. — Que prazer, meu nome é Park Yujin. — ela se afastou um pouco, segurando os ombros de Baekhyun, e riu com a expressão de confusão que ele tinha, chocado com a quantidade de afeto que estava recebendo depois de três segundos que conheceu aquela pessoa.

— Mãe... — Chanyeol murmurou, claramente constrangido.

— Yujin, não sufoque o garoto! — O homem falou agora atrás da mulher, com um sorriso agradável e contido no rosto. Yujin se afastou, mas ainda sim parecia extasiada em estar conhecendo Byun. — Olá, Baekhyun. Espero que goste do almoço. Meu nome é Park Chanwook. — O pai de Chanyeol fez uma reverência polida e Baekhyun fez o mesmo no automático, sem dizer nada.

Nunca passou por uma situação tão inusitada daquelas. Olhou de canto para Chanyeol, mas ele apenas observava a situação completamente impotente, e até achando um pouco de graça pelo desespero que Baekhyun demonstrava naquele momento.

— É um prazer conhecer vocês também. — Respondeu finalmente, um pouco acanhado. Aquele lado de Baekhyun era completamente novo para Chanyeol. E estranhamente adorável. O tão rebelde e cheio de acidez Byun Baekhyun todo encolhido e intimidado. A vontade que Chanyeol tinha de rir, abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de beijos até deixá-lo irritado era tão grande que foi difícil se conter.

— Chanyeol, leva o Baekhyun pra conhecer lá fora. O almoço fica pronto daqui a pouco. — Yujin sorriu tão alegremente para Byun depois de dar a ordem para o filho, que ele não pode evitar sorrir de volta, apesar de ainda estar com a maior vontade do mundo de sair correndo dali.

Não conhecia nem os pais de Sehun, o seu melhor amigo. Esse era o nível que Baekhyun evitava família e _adultos._ Sabia que não era mais um adolescente há uns bons cinco anos, mas ainda sim se sentia tão ridículo perto de pais e mães.

— Vem, Baek. — Chanyeol pegou seu braço e o puxou para a porta dos fundos, o tirando rapidamente daquela situação constrangedora.

Só quando chegou nos fundos da casa e parou para respirar, Baekhyun percebeu algo engraçado. Os pais de Chanyeol tinham um estilo meio... _hippie_? Com calças brancas e largas, blusas estampadas e chinelos de couro. Se vestiam como um típico casal coreano apaixonado, combinando as peças, e ao mesmo tempo, tinham um estilo bastante alternativo. Ele riu sozinho, achando aquilo incomum, mas de um jeito fascinante.

Chanyeol o olhou de canto, desconfiado.

— Qual a graça?

— Seus pais são totalmente diferentes de você. Parece que eu acabei de entrar em um universo paralelo. — Baekhyun comentou, andando lado a lado de Chanyeol.

O quintal deles era enorme e tão bonito. Parecia uma revista de decoração, só que ainda melhor e mais autêntico, obviamente. Assim como o jardim na frente da casa, o local era repleto de flores e quase todo gramado, além de terem uma mesa para almoço toda acolhedora no meio daquela bagunça de plantas e cores, e uma piscina enorme mais ao fundo. Chanyeol obviamente era um burguês safado, Baekhyun nem se surpreendeu. Podia abrir uma exceção para a família Park, apesar dos pesares.

— Eu saí bem diferente, né? — Chanyeol respondeu naquele jeito tranquilo e pacífico que sempre tinha. — Desculpa não ter te avisado, só percebi que foi um choque cultural quando eu vi sua cara. — Soltou uma risada que não durou muito tempo, já que Baekhyun fez questão de dar uma cotovelada na lateral do seu corpo.

— Devia ter me avisado mesmo. — Respondeu em um tom ácido. — Eu não esperava isso, mas é interessante. Eu me sinto bem mais confortável, estava esperando algo totalmente diferente disso.

— Sério? O que você esperava?

— Dois engomadinhos chiques que iam me julgar com o olhar. — Baekhyun era tremendamente sincero às vezes, o que acabava arrancando risadas de Chanyeol. — Qual a graça, hein?

— Achou que eu ia te jogar para os lobos? — Chanyeol não resistiu à vontade que sentiu de puxar a mão de Baekhyun e entrelaçá-la na sua, tentando passar um pouco de segurança e conforto para o rapaz que ainda parecia um pouco tenso. Baekhyun, apesar do olhar alarmado que o lançou, não fez menção de parar o contato. Gostava de ter os dedos de Chanyeol segurando os seus e não ia pensar demais naquilo. Apenas deixou que Chanyeol continuasse o guiando pelo quintal. — Relaxa. Eles são tranquilos, eu já disse.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça. Apesar de provocar Chanyeol, quando parou para analisar a situação, percebeu que os pais dele realmente devem ter tido um papel crucial em ter moldado a personalidade do nadador. Chanyeol não era budista, muito menos se vestia como um hippie, mas era calmo e centrado, tinha um jeito de falar relaxante, e mesmo em momentos de pressão e estresse parecia estar tranquilo consigo mesmo. Era admirável como Chanyeol pegou o melhor de seus pais e ainda sim se tornou uma pessoa tão singular, não uma simples cópia deles.

Era estranho, mas se sentiu feliz em pensar que Chanyeol teve uma infância e adolescência sem muitas turbulências, diferente da sua. Odiava os próprios problemas gerados de suas experiências tortas da juventude e os mantinha engavetados. Queria saber como era ser uma pessoa tão simples e bem resolvida como o nadador.

Naquele momento, Baekhyun percebeu como que as realidades dos dois os dividiam e ao mesmo tempo os ensinavam. Não sabia o que diabos Chanyeol via nele e aprendia com ele, mas definitivamente devia ter algo. E Baekhyun se sentia estranhamente diferente enquanto desvendava as pequenas nuances daquele rapaz, pouco a pouco.

Deixou que ele mostrasse cada canto do quintal, desde as flores e as espécies de cada uma, o porquê de ter tantas — seu pai era um amante da jardinagem —, e até o levou para o verdadeiro fundo da casa. Atrás da piscina, havia uma cerca viva que não era o limite da propriedade e sim, o que separava a área da casa de um grande galinheiro.

Baekhyun mal acreditou quando viu as galinhas ciscando e, apático, assistiu Chanyeol explicar que os pais tinham vontade de ter uma vida na fazenda, mas por causa dele e da faculdade adiaram esse sonho, enquanto jogava milho para os bichinhos que se juntavam aos seus pés. Por isso o galinheiro e o monte de plantas diferentes.

Realmente, Chanyeol não havia o preparado para _nada._ Precisou de um tempo para processar que o nadador não era um simples estudante de medicina certinho que tinha pais certinhos e perfeitinhos morando uma casa fria e minuciosamente decorada para ser chique. Eles viviam numa bagunça cheia de vida, cores e elementos inusitados. Naquele momento, qualquer resquício de dúvidas se realmente deveria ou não ter aceitado o convite de Chanyeol foi para os ares.

Queria estar ali e era um prazer enorme ver Chanyeol jogando milho para as galinhas, mesmo que soltasse um comentário debochado ou outro para disfarçar o quanto estava fascinado com a vida que o nadador levava.

Quando Chanyeol o ofereceu para alimentar as galinhas junto com ele, aceitou, um pouco receoso. Eram aves grandes com bicos que podiam machucá-lo e Baekhyun não era exatamente o tipo amante dos animais. Nada contra, só não possuía absolutamente nenhuma afinidade com bichos, diferente de Chanyeol, que parecia à vontade naquela situação.

Pegou um pouco de milho nas mãos, ignorando os olhares divertidos que Chanyeol o lançava, provavelmente com expectativa para vê-lo passar vergonha. Jogou o alimento no chão próximo aos seus pés e tentou não entrar em pânico em ver um monte delas se alvoroçarem próximas de si, mais preocupadas em comer e ciscar do que com a existência medrosa de um rapaz que fingia ser durão.

Chanyeol gostava de ver como Baekhyun deixava as próprias paredes desmoronarem quando era colocado em situações atípicas para ele. Ele tinha _medo_ de galinha. O tão sério e cheio de acidez, o tão convencido e perfeito nos flertes Byun Baekhyun parecia prestes a sair correndo próximo daquelas criaturinhas inofensivas. Queria gravar aquele momento só para mostrá-lo e rir dele um pouco, mas tinha consciência de que não podia fazer isso, não ainda.

Mesmo as vulnerabilidades mais bobas de Baekhyun deviam ser respeitadas se Chanyeol realmente quisesse chegar no coração dele. E ele queria. Admitiu para si mesmo naquela longa semana sem vê-lo que queria. Talvez aquele rapaz difícil de interpretar e tão fácil de estar por perto fosse ser sua primeira decepção amorosa, mas não importava.

A única coisa que importava naquele momento, ao assistir com um sorriso a forma que ele afastava os pés da algazarra das galinhas para elas não sujarem ainda mais seu All Star preto, era que se apaixonou por Baekhyun. Talvez tenha sido repentino, principalmente se tratando de alguém tão cauteloso como Chanyeol, mas não era esse o significado mais fiel de paixão? Algo rápido, instantâneo e intenso que podia queimar e sumir rapidamente, ou florescer em algo melhor, em amor.

Baekhyun era tão estupidamente inalcançável, mas Chanyeol dava seus pequenos passos para se aproximar dele, usando da aposta boba como o melhor dos pretextos para que ambos pudessem se permitir a _algo._ Não sabia onde chegariam com aquilo e não era algo que Chanyeol quisesse pensar naquele momento.

Assim como Baekhyun, ele só queria aproveitar o ali e o agora, e talvez deixar para se machucar no amanhã. Porque agora Baekhyun estava com ele, e tentava congelar a própria expressão numa carranca séria para não deixar transparecer o próprio medo. E viver aquilo já estava sendo o suficiente para alimentar os primeiros sentimentos de paixão que Chanyeol já ousou sentir.

Quando Park Yujin os gritou para que fossem almoçar, Chanyeol espantou as galinhas que ainda intimidavam Baekhyun e deu espaço para que ele saísse do galinheiro em segurança. Dessa vez, decidiu não segurar na mão dele enquanto iam em direção à mesa do almoço. Já havia se arriscado demais quando o fez da primeira vez e não queria que Baekhyun se sentisse constrangido.

Chanyeol achava incrível como ele era frágil e provavelmente não se dava conta disso.

Ambos se sentaram na mesa, um do lado do outro. Os pais de Chanyeol já haviam reparado como eles agiam diferente um próximo do outro, nada como uma amizade comum, mas guardaram qualquer comentário para si mesmos, apenas trocando um olhar desconfiado.

— Espero que goste de comida vegetariana, Baek. — O pai de Chanyeol iniciou a conversa educadamente enquanto se servia, tentando quebrar um pouco do gelo já que Baekhyun estava quase estático na cadeira. — Pensamos em cozinhar algo árabe, mas o Chanyeol ficou preocupado, já que não sabia seus gostos, então fizemos algo caseiro mesmo.

— Não precisava se preocupar com isso, senhor Park. — Baekhyun murmurou, intercalando seu olhar do homem à sua frente para o nadador, que nem ligava para a conversa enquanto também se servia. Iria puxar a orelha dele quando estivessem sozinhos. Até parece que Baekhyun se importaria com algo tão banal assim. — Eu como de tudo.

— Isso é bom. — Yujin se intrometeu, já comendo algumas porções de arroz com kimchi sem muita cerimônia. — Aqui em casa a gente adora cozinhar em família comidas de diferentes lugares. Só hoje que o Chanyeol não ajudou, tava _ansioso demais_ com a nova visita. Não é, Chanwook? — Ela cotovelou o marido de forma energética, ganhando uma risada do mesmo e um olhar enviesado de Chanyeol.

— Sério? — Baekhyun questionou, genuinamente curioso. Comia agora com mais conforto, ainda mais vendo que os pais de Chanyeol eram tão simpáticos e informais. Nada como havia imaginado. Seu domingo seria muito mais gostoso do que imaginou.

— Sim. — Continuou risonha, sem se importar com a forma que Chanyeol tentava silenciá-la com o olhar mortal que a direcionava. — Mas eu confesso que também tava ansiosa. Não sabia o que esperar. Você parece bem descolado, sabia que o pai de Chanyeol tinha esse seu mesmo estilo quando estava na faculdade? Cheio de brincos e tudo mais.

— Mãe... — Chanyeol gemeu, mortificado, e Baekhyun riu sem se importar com o comentário. Era como se Yujin fosse uma colega de faculdade, divertida e despreocupada. Ele gostou daquela personalidade agitada, mesmo que estivesse acostumado a se sentir mais à vontade perto de pessoas como Chanyeol e o pai.

— Eu gosto muito de piercings e brincos, mas só fui colocar esses dias. — Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, vendo que Yujin até se inclinou um pouco na mesa quando ele finalmente abriu a boca para falar.

Baekhyun tinha um jeito misterioso e intrigante que até mesmo a mãe de Chanyeol ficava instigada. Chanyeol queria morrer de vergonha quando percebeu isso.

— Sério? E por quê?

— Mãe... — Chanyeol murmurou pela segunda vez, arrancando uma risada ainda mais divertida de Baekhyun. Se fosse deixá-lo envergonhado daquele jeito fofo, queria continuar respondendo os questionamentos nada discretos de Yujin pelo resto do almoço.

Repousou a mão no joelho nu do nadador e apertou de leve, sinalizando que estava tudo bem.

— Não sei, sinceramente. Eu simplesmente passei na frente de um lugar que furava orelhas e afins, e pensei: “é hoje”. — Baekhyun realmente não tinha uma história emocionante por trás daquilo, mas Yujin parecia satisfeita.

— Um homem decidido é que faz o que dá na telha. — Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando com o próprio comentário, enquanto colocava um pouco de comida na boca. Parecia querer dizer algo a mais enquanto mastigava e olhava para Baekhyun incisivamente. — Sempre soube que o Chanyeol fosse gostar dos rebeldes, assim como a mãe.

Baekhyun, que tomava um copo de suco de laranja, teve que se segurar para não cuspir tudo em cima da mesa. Engoliu o líquido com força, tossindo um pouco enquanto Chanyeol esfregava suas costas, preocupado com o tom pálido que sua face adquiriu.

— Querida, assim você vai matar eles de vergonha. — Chanwook retorquiu com um sorrisinho travesso. Como que alguém tão discreto e contido como Chanyeol tinha pais tão cheios de gracinha pra lá e pra cá?

Baekhyun respirou fundo quando parou de tossir e, quando olhou para Chanyeol, viu que o nadador estava vermelho, mas mesmo assim o olhava com preocupação. Percebeu o pedido implícito de desculpas na forma doce que ele o olhava e até conseguiu sorrir, balançando a cabeça. Não queria deixar Chanyeol numa saia ainda mais justa, então ficou quieto. De qualquer forma, não conseguiria responder às alfinetadas dos pais dele. Não _sabia_ o que responder, essa era a questão.

— Vocês estão muito engraçadinhos hoje. A gente pode mudar de assunto? — Chanyeol pediu, ou melhor, implorou, olhando para o pai e a mãe seriamente.

— Certo, não pude resistir... Você está bem, querido? — Yujin questionou Baekhyun docilmente, sem nenhum resquício de provocação.

Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça, não querendo dar continuidade àquele assunto. Fez o que era seu procedimento padrão naquele tipo de situação em que era colocado na parede por alguém: se enfiou na sua caverna mental. E começou a se perguntar sobre tudo, absolutamente tudo. Será que Chanyeol tinha falado algo para os pais? Ou estava tão na cara assim?

Afinal de contas, o que diabos estava tão na cara? Seria o jeito atipicamente agradável para os padrões de Baekhyun que ele tratava Chanyeol? A forma que prestava atenção nele? Que escutava cada palavra banal que ele dizia como se fosse a coisa preciosa e necessária da sua semana? Era tão óbvio assim?

Sentia-se tão fodido, tão perdido, sequer entendia os próprios sentimentos e o desespero que sentia. Talvez fosse a realidade o atingindo como um raio. Estava em um almoço com os pais de um cara que ele não tratava exatamente como um mero amigo. Ali entre eles não tinha aposta, não tinha Sehun os analisando, nem Seulgi preocupada com toda a situação. Era só eles, aproveitando um dia juntos.

E quando Baekhyun finalmente colocou a cabeça para funcionar, um sentimento de desespero bateu forte em si. Queria sair dali rapidamente, inventar uma desculpa. Poderia passar uns dias sem falar com Chanyeol, para clarear a mente, ou até mesmo cancelar a maldita aposta.

Mesmo tentando pensar da forma mais fria e calculista que conseguia, era impossível não se sentir culpado ao olhar de canto e ver que Chanyeol parecia tão leve e sorridente, conversando com os pais, colocando comida no seu bowl, e checando o tempo todo para ver se Baekhyun realmente estava se alimentando.

Baekhyun se sentia um homem patético e infantil. Já não conseguia prestar atenção no almoço, nas conversas e tudo que era perguntado para si respondia de forma mecânica, sem pensar muito. Não queria soar grosseiro, mas sabia que já era tarde demais para isso. Era difícil controlar o próprio humor, e a culpa que sentia por ter colocado a si mesmo e a Chanyeol nesse relacionamento inexistente, esquisito, sem definição nenhuma.

Estava sendo um peso nos seus ombros. Principalmente sabendo que havia se apegado à Chanyeol, e o sentimento definitivamente era recíproco.

Terminaram o almoço com Baekhyun em um silêncio quase mortal. Chanyeol e a mãe tentavam balancear o clima, mas era impossível, já que Byun tinha se escondido atrás de sua própria muralha e respondia apenas o mínimo para manter a educação.

Seguiu Yujin até a cozinha quando a mesma pediu ajuda para que ele a ajudasse a levar a sobremesa e utensílios necessários até a mesa. Já sabia que teria que lidar com algum tipo de conversa desconfortável, mas não era como se pudesse evitar. Não queria soar como um adolescente emburrado para a família Park e nem passar a impressão de que tinha ficado bravo com algum comentário deles.

Era uma frustração sua e, infelizmente, ela transbordou no momento errado.

Baekhyun se movimentava mecanicamente à partir das ordens da senhora Park, pegando os talheres e os pratos para que pudesse carregá-los. Sentiu uma mão repousar no seu ombro e se virou. Yujin o encarava com uma expressão que transmitia claramente a culpa que ela sentia.

— Querido, nós te irritamos? Não foi nossa intenção, eu e meu marido gostamos de provocar o Chanyeol e acabamos te enfiando no meio. — Explicou em um tom suave. Era incrível e irritante como Baekhyun conseguia pegar cada detalhe de Chanyeol em certos aspectos dos seus pais, como a aura pacífica que eles emanavam com tanta facilidade.

— Não estou irritado, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. — Respondeu preocupado, segurando firmemente os pratos na sua mão. Tinha medo de começar a tremer e deixar tudo cair com aquela conversa que com certeza tomaria rumos constrangedores. — Eu sou um pouco quieto, assim como Chanyeol. Desculpa se eu soei grosseiro.

Yujin balançou a cabeça em negativo.

— Não soou. Olha, Baekhyun... — Yujin suspirou pesado e se afastou de Baekhyun para abrir a geladeira e retirar um bolo enorme, coberto com glacê branco. — Eu espero que o que quer que você tenha com Chanyeol continue por muito tempo. — Deu um chute leve na porta da geladeira para que ela fechasse, e voltou a olhar para Baekhyun de um jeito sério, quase intimidante. — Não importa o que seja. Nós nunca vimos ele tão descontraído consigo mesmo, sem pensar apenas em medicina e natação. Você faz bem pra ele, e nessa família o que mais cultivamos é um espaço livre de julgamentos. Então não se preocupe com nada.

Ela sorriu quando terminou seu discurso, tentando passar alguma tranquilidade, mas Baekhyun não correspondeu. As palavras dela o atingiram em cheio a ponto de não conseguir se expressar. As juntas dos dedos apertavam os pratos com tanta força que estavam esbranquiçadas para descontar o nervosismo que sentia. Só conseguia ouvir o próprio coração batendo em disparada, como se tivesse sido pego cometendo o maior dos crimes.

Vendo que Baekhyun não a responderia, Yujin se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta que dava para o quintal. Se ele precisava digerir o que disse, então ela o daria espaço necessário para isso.

— Eu tenho medo de machucar ele. — Baekhyun não soube refrear as próprias palavras e quando caiu em si, percebeu que falou aquilo em voz alta.

Engoliu em seco quando Yujin parou na porta e o olhou por cima do ombro com uma expressão leve, apesar de não sorrir mais.

— Baekhyun, você é jovem. Estranho seria se você não estivesse assustado.

A resposta deixou Baekhyun completamente pálido. Ela saiu da cozinha rindo com a reação intensa que ele teve, o deixando perdido nos próprios pensamentos enquanto tentava se recompor para levar os pratos sem parecer que acabou de ver um fantasma.

[...]

Chanyeol precisou de muita insistência e jogo de cintura para conseguir com que Baekhyun passasse o resto da tarde consigo, na sua casa. Não era do tipo que forçava uma situação para que tudo acontecesse do seu jeito. Pedir para que Baekhyun ficasse não foi uma escolha guiada pelo próprio capricho.

Por ser muito quieto, aprendeu a observar e interpretar as pessoas sem precisar de muito esforço. E via em Baekhyun, no jeito que ele se portava, no olhar que insistia em desviar do seu, que ele também queria estar ali. Só não estava sabendo lidar com o que havia acontecido durante o almoço.

Era simples, Baekhyun estava envergonhado. E aquele tipo de sensação não parecia algo que o rapaz sentia com frequência, pelo menos na visão de Chanyeol. Ele era sempre tão confiante e certo de si, que era até engraçado ver como ele lutava com as palavras, tentando escolher as melhores e mais educadas quando se dirigia aos pais do nadador.

O almoço terminou em um clima pacífico. Chanyeol não sabia o que a mãe tinha feito, mas, quando Baekhyun voltou da cozinha, ele parecia bem mais leve e agradável do que antes. Até mesmo contou como conheceu o nadador, apesar de ter feito lá suas pequenas omissões, deixando o flerte e a pegação na festa de Minseok de lado.

Todos pareciam tranquilos agora, o clima constrangedor de antes havia se dissipado quase que por completo e, quando os pais foram limpar a cozinha, negando a ajuda de ambos os rapazes, Chanyeol viu a chance de implorar um pouquinho mais por Baekhyun. Não era como se tivesse qualquer tipo de orgulho quando se tratava dele, com aquele jeitinho invocado que era apenas uma máscara para se proteger de todos. Por isso, Chanyeol não tinha medo de puxar a mão dele para si e entrelaçar os dedos elegantes nos seus, enquanto insistia para que ele nadasse um pouquinho consigo.

Chanyeol adorava ver a guarda de Baekhyun abaixar. O jeito que ele parecia estar envergonhado, frustrado e ao mesmo tempo gostando da atenção que Chanyeol o dava, deixava o nadador estranhamente satisfeito. Era como se finalmente tivesse conquistado uma posição ao lado de Baekhyun em que ele finalmente se permitia ser ele mesmo, apesar de ver no olhar sério que ele tinha um medo que Chanyeol ainda não sabia interpretar completamente.

“Qual era o medo de Byun Baekhyun? Por que ele se sente assim?”, eram os principais questionamentos que iam e voltavam na cabeça de Chanyeol, enquanto esperava o menor trocar de roupa.

Sentado na beirada da piscina e com os pés dentro da água, continuava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, tentando decifrar aquele rapaz que o deixou tão apaixonado. Queria saber o que fazer, e como para conseguir alcançar o coração dele, assim como ele alcançou o seu tão facilmente.

— Acho que essa bermuda tá um pouco larga demais pra mim. — Baekhyun chegou resmungando, segurando um lado da bermuda florida de Chanyeol para cima para que ela não caísse pelas suas pernas.

Quando Chanyeol olhou para o lado, acabou não conseguindo segurar a risada ao ver Baekhyun todo desengonçado e pequeno dentro de uma peça que o vestia tão bem.

— Eu falei pra você trazer roupa de banho.

— Eu não ia nadar, mas você virou profissional em me convencer das coisas. Até parece o Sehun, buzinando no meu ouvido. — Baekhyun sentou do seu lado, enfiando os pés na água também. — Precisava ser floral?

— É a única que eu tenho sobrando. — Deu de ombros, como se não tivesse realmente opção, mas o sorrisinho de canto que ele deu foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun o desse uma cotovelada, arrancando de si um gemido de dor e uma risada. — Ah, para. Tá fofo assim.

— Eu não sou fofo. — Devolveu em um tom ácido, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito pálido de quem nunca tomava sol, diferente de Chanyeol e sua pele levemente dourada.

— Se você diz, quem sou eu pra negar? — Provocou, recebendo um olhar enviesado de Baekhyun.

Riu de novo, satisfeito por despertar o lado irritadinho de Baekhyun, e deslizou o corpo para a água, ficando de pé na piscina. Se colocou entre as pernas de Baekhyun, as separando com cuidado, e deixou as mãos repousadas nos joelhos ossudos dele.

— Não vai entrar? — Chanyeol perguntou, com a cabeça inclinada e uma carinha de quem já sabia a resposta e ia usar de todos os artifícios para que Byun cedesse.

— Não. — Respondeu seco, de um jeito mal humorado. — Eu não sei nadar, já disse.

— Eu te ensino.

— Não quero. Não gosto de ficar cansado.

Chanyeol riu. Baekhyun, que antes tinha toda aquela aura intimidadora, agora apenas soava como uma criança emburrada para Chanyeol. E, assim como o rapaz, Chanyeol também tinha seus lados infantis e bobos, por isso olhava para Baekhyun com os olhos pidões e balançava as pernas dele.

— Por favor, vai... Eu te ensino a boiar. É gostoso. Vem, Byun, entra. A água tá gostosa, hoje tá quente. Entra, por favor? Por favor?

Baekhyun bufou desgostoso. Novamente, Chanyeol venceu.

Com o nadador ainda na sua frente, Baekhyun deslizou para dentro da água e ficou encostado na parede da piscina. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele enquanto a água gelada o envolvia. Realmente era refrescante, apesar do corpo não estar acostumado com aquela temperatura, diferente de Chanyeol que nem parecia ligar para isso de tanto que nadava.

Por não conseguir apoiar os pés dentro da piscina, continuou quase colado à Chanyeol. O nadador gostava de ter o rosto de Byun tão próximo ao seu, principalmente quando conseguia ver tão perfeitamente cada pintinha que o enfeitava. Precisava manter a compostura para não espantar Baekhyun, a vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo era _tanta._

Mas Chanyeol sabia, a iniciativa tinha que vir de Baekhyun. Se ele quisesse, se sentisse confortável o suficiente, ele faria. Tinha os próprios motivos para se manter afastado e para ter criado as regras sobre não ficar com a mesma pessoa mais de uma vez, e, como Chanyeol não sabia o que havia por trás daquilo, não podia pressioná-lo. Tinha que deixar com que ele mesmo quebrasse as leis que criou para reger sua vida pessoal.

Pela forma que Baekhyun apertava seus ombros e não olhava nos seus olhos, ele definitivamente não iria beijá-lo ali. Então mandou as próprias vontades para o fundo da própria mente. Iria se concentrar em relaxar Baekhyun.

— Não tem tubarão aqui dentro, você sabe, né? — Provocou, vendo que o corpo de Baekhyun estava rígido como uma estátua.

— Babaca. — Baekhyun xingou baixinho. — E então, vai me ensinar a boiar ou a gente vai ficar parado aqui? — Falou impaciente.

— Primeiro você precisa relaxar, senão vai afundar. — Chanyeol segurou a cintura de Baekhyun com cuidado, o trazendo para si com cuidado. — Sério, relaxa. Eu tô aqui e você tá a salvo, mesmo que não alcance o fundo da piscina.

Baekhyun bufou novamente, mas deixou que a proximidade com o corpo de Chanyeol o deixasse mais à vontade naquela situação. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, para se sentir mais seguro.

— Tô relaxado. — Murmurou entre dentes, obviamente ainda tenso.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos. Baekhyun era orgulhoso demais para o próprio bem.

Andou um pouquinho para longe da borda, sentindo Byun se apertar ainda mais contra ele, e precisou reprimir um pequeno sorriso que tentava escapar. Ainda queria ver Baekhyun nadando por conta própria e se entregando à água, sem medo, sem receios.

— Você tem algum trauma? — Chanyeol questionou, parando de andar em uma distância que considerou suficiente para que Baekhyun pudesse boiar com liberdade.

— Não. Eu só nunca entrei em uma piscina. — Respondeu seco. Chanyeol sabia que aquela rispidez toda não tinha a ver consigo, mas sim, com a fragilidade exposta de Baekhyun. Percebeu que toda vez que Baekhyun se sentia ameaçado, ele adotava aquela postura agressiva. Por isso não se ofendia.

— E agora entrou com um profissional. Que honra. — Chanyeol tirou as mãos da cintura do rapaz para levá-las até o rosto dele e molhá-lo um pouco, deslizando os dedos molhados por cada pedacinho de pele seca que ele ainda tinha.

Baekhyun parecia surpreso com a ação, mas deixou que ele continuasse, fechando os olhos. Parecia estar gostando da forma que os polegares do nadador esfregavam sua bochecha em um carinho gentil pela forma que o rosto inclinava para o lado, quase que deitando em uma das enormes mãos dele, que quase cobriam seu rosto.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Era difícil de se controlar perto de Baekhyun, de não querer tocá-lo de um jeito mais íntimo. Não queria que ele desconfiasse dos seus sentimentos antes do momento certo, mas era torturante tê-lo de brincadeira e ao mesmo tempo saber que nenhum pedacinho dele ainda era seu.

— Se você me deixar afundar, eu nunca mais entro nem em banheira. — Baekhyun resmungou mas parecia estar apenas brincando consigo. Por isso Chanyeol sorriu, relaxado.

— Você está em boas mãos. — Afirmou com confiança. — Eu vou deitar seu corpo nos meus braços, ok?

Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça, subitamente ainda mais tenso. A primeira vez de qualquer pessoa na piscina podia ser uma experiência bastante intimidante, não importa a idade. Chanyeol sabia disso, por isso não perderia seu tempo zombando de Baekhyun. Ainda mais que qualquer experiência ruim que ele tivesse, mesmo que mínima, poderia causar traumas. Não era o momento de pegar no pé do menor, que parecia só se sentir seguro por estar basicamente grudado em si.

Chanyeol levantou o corpo dele com cuidado, o deixando na horizontal até que o deitasse em seus dois braços esticados. Baekhyun estava claramente em pânico, com os olhos arregalados sem piscar direito e travado.

— Relaxa, relaxa. Você não vai se afogar.

— Tem água no meu ouvido. — Baekhyun reclamou, olhando para o céu com a expressão mais séria e tensa que Chanyeol viu naqueles traços.

— Tudo bem, não tem como manter os ouvidos de fora. Agora, feche os olhos e libera o seu corpo.

Baekhyun riu desesperado.

— Impossível.

— Baekhyun... — A forma séria que Chanyeol o chamou fez com que o menor finalmente olhasse para si. Ele não tinha aquele olhar carregado de ironias e proteções. Só estava preocupado e confiando cem por cento no nadador. Foi impossível para Chanyeol não sentir seu coração batendo como louco contra seu peito vendo aquele lado de Baekhyun. O lado que ele queria ver e amar o tempo inteiro. — Feche os olhos. Eu não vou te soltar. Finja que você está na sua cama.

Mesmo desgostoso com a ideia, Baekhyun o obedeceu. Fez um esforço mental para que imaginasse a água que o circundava como um colchão fresquinho, e não como uma superfície traiçoeira que poderia engoli-lo e matá-lo. Isso não aconteceria, Chanyeol estava ali. Confiava nele. Se permitiu fechar os olhos e ficou por um tempo assim, sentindo os raios de Sol contra seu rosto.

O clima estava absurdamente pacífico. Baekhyun fez tanto esforço para relaxar, que conseguia prestar atenção nas pequenas coisas, como nas pontas dos dedos dos pés que não ficavam totalmente submersos na água, o som de alguns passarinhos que voavam por perto e da respiração pesada de Chanyeol, mesmo com a água resvalando pelo o seu ouvido e atrapalhando sua audição.

— Acho que eu te julguei mal, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun sussurrou, sem saber de onde saiu a vontade de falar aquilo.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo. — Baekhyun abriu os olhos e olhou para o nadador de canto, sem deixar passar despercebido a forma que os raios solares atravessavam sua silhueta e o deixavam naquela aura quase angelical. Chanyeol era perfeito da forma mais revoltante. Baekhyun se sentia nervoso toda vez que esse pensamento o atingia em cheio. — Você não é hétero, não é?

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

— A gente já ficou. Por que eu seria hétero?

— Você não seria. Mas eu achei que você pagava de hétero. O Sehun falou com tanta certeza que você era, até perguntou pro Jongin e ele confirmou.

— O Jongin confirmou? Estranho. — Chanyeol parecia genuinamente confuso, mas ficou quieto por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre algo que Baekhyun não sabia o que era. O menor aproveitou para fechar os olhos e voltar a relaxar. Sentiu a necessidade porque quebrou a cara e nada mais justo do que admitir isso em voz alta. — Você só percebeu isso hoje? Por que?

— Por causa dos seus pais. Eles pareceram bem confortáveis com a ideia de você estar com um homem. E sei lá, se seus pais sabem, porque você se esforçaria para fingir que não curte homens? Geralmente o problema de todo mundo é isso, e você não faz o tipo que liga para popularidade na faculdade, então não tem motivos para esconder sua sexualidade. Eu estou certo?

A única resposta que Baekhyun escutou foi uma risada baixinha vinda de Chanyeol.

— Você complica demais as coisas, Byun Baekhyun. Nem sei como te responder, nada disso nunca foi um tabu pra mim. Aliás... Parabéns, você finalmente está boiando.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. Não percebeu que Chanyeol o deixou por conta própria, dando alguns passos para trás e retirando o suporte que o deu com os braços. Mesmo surpreso, o corpo estava suficientemente acostumado para não afundar.

— Isso é gostoso. — Baekhyun murmurou. Não imaginou que fosse gostar tanto, mas a sensação era um tantinho libertadora, tranquilizante. O corpo realmente boiava sem qualquer esforço e naquele momento, Baekhyun nem pensava no medo em que sentiu. — Obrigado por me ensinar. — O agradecimento curto era cheio de significados, mas não conseguiu colocar nada além daquilo para fora.

O sorriso aberto que Chanyeol o direcionou ao ouvi-lo agradecer compensou todo o estresse que sentiu quando entrou dentro da piscina. O rosto esquentou, dessa vez não com o sol e sim, com a forma cheia de ternura que o nadador o fitava. Era estranho realmente se sentir precioso para alguém pela primeira vez, mesmo se não tivesse certeza se Chanyeol realmente sentia algo por si ou só era a sua forma normal de tratar qualquer um. Desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos, não conseguindo sustentar aquela troca de olhares por muito tempo.

— De nada. — Chanyeol parou de encará-lo e soltou seu corpo na água, deixando com que o corpo flutuasse pela piscina também. Começou a boiar próximo de Baekhyun, olhando para o céu intensamente azulado em silêncio.

Ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

— Eu sou bissexual, caso você queira saber. Eu me assumi pros meus pais ano passado. Não demorei todo esse tempo porque eu tinha medo, mas porque eu só fui perceber nessa época mesmo. — Chanyeol falou sem muitas pretensões, o olhar fixo no céu.

Baekhyun voltou a abrir os olhos. Aquele assunto era algo que naturalmente prendia a sua atenção. Sempre teve curiosidade para realmente saber o que Chanyeol pensava, já que ele e Sehun especularam tanto sobre o nadador, mas nunca ouviram nada da boca dele de fato. Escutar ele afirmar tão naturalmente que era bissexual trazia um conforto no peito de Baekhyun, apesar dele não entender exatamente o porquê.

— Normal perceber isso na faculdade. As pessoas se sentem mais confortáveis em se explorar. — Baekhyun tentou falar em um tom reconfortante, o suficiente para que Chanyeol se sentisse mais encorajado para se abrir.

— Realmente. — Chanyeol respondeu, ainda perdido no azul do céu. Não sabia da onde saiu tanta coragem de conversar sobre si mesmo. Era uma sensação estranha se abrir para alguém, mas era como se sentisse uma segurança de que Baekhyun iria entendê-lo, independentemente da situação. — Eu perdi praticamente minha adolescência toda focada nos meus afazeres, nos estudos, porque eu sempre quis passar em medicina. Meus pais ficavam bem incomodados com isso, queriam que eu agisse como um adolescente comum. Mas eu não conseguia. Nunca tive interesse em ninguém na minha época de escola. — Sorriu para si mesmo, quase rindo das memórias que tinha com os pais.

Era engraçado pensar que o senhor e a senhora Park talvez fossem o único casal do mundo que implorava para que seu filho saísse, tivesse o primeiro porre, transasse no banco traseiro de um carro, entre outras coisas que ouviam os pais de outros adolescentes reclamarem.

— Caralho... — Baekhyun murmurou surpreso, quase afundando na água pelo impulso que deu ao falar. — Você já nasceu sendo o Senhor Perfeitinho da família. Você não fez nada na escola, Chanyeol? Tipo... _Nada?_ Que menino bonzinho...

— Nada. — Respondeu risonho, achando hilário o jeito que Baekhyun parecia chocado. — Eu beijei pela primeira vez há dois anos atrás. Tinha 19.

Baekhyun engasgou na própria saliva, chocado. Não sabia nem como reagir com maturidade a tudo aquilo.

— Eu juro que se você continuar soltando esse tipo de informação eu vou acabar engolindo água. — Reclamou, já agitado demais para continuar mantendo o equilíbrio do próprio corpo que mostrava sinais de que queria afundar na água como uma pedra.

Chanyeol riu e, percebendo a agitação de Byun, parou de boiar, voltando a ficar de pé na piscina. Andou até onde Baekhyun estava e segurou o corpo dele entre os seus braços, o puxando para que voltasse a se segurar contra si. Abraçou o menor pela cintura e ele, sem perder tempo e já desesperado, passou os braços pelo pescoço do nadador. A proximidade, apesar de natural e confortável, não passava despercebida pelos corações de ambos os rapazes, que batiam rapidamente quase que no mesmo ritmo.

— É tão esquisito assim? — Chanyeol não estava inseguro com relação a nada daquilo. Só perguntava porque estava genuinamente curioso e, como era a primeira vez que contava aquelas informações para alguém, queria entender o que se passava na cabeça de outras pessoas em relação às suas experiências talvez não muito convencionais.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. — Afirmou com toda a certeza do mundo. — Não é esquisito, só é diferente. — Baekhyun tinha uma expressão séria, apesar do olhar caloroso que ele lançava para o nadador. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Algo pessoal. Muito pessoal.

— Pode. — Chanyeol estava sereno e já até imaginava o que Byun iria lhe perguntar.

— Nossa, não sei como perguntar isso sem parecer um babaca. Mas sério, eu quero saber só de curiosidade. — Baekhyun riu sem jeito e suspirou pesado, se preparando mentalmente para soltar as palavras sem querer se afogar depois. — Você é virgem?

Chanyeol reprimiu o sorriso que queria aparecer nos lábios e ficou encarando Baekhyun por alguns instantes, assistindo algumas gotas de água deslizarem do cabelo úmido colado em sua testa pela pele pálida do seu rosto. Ele era tão lindo assim de perto, Chanyeol nunca se cansaria de reafirmar isso para si mesmo. Gostava tanto dele que por mais que ele parecesse mortificado com a própria ousadia de perguntar algo tão pessoal, Chanyeol não conseguia se importar. Não era como se estivesse escondendo algo dele ou de ninguém.

— Depende. — Assim que Chanyeol respondeu, Baekhyun foi capaz de voltar a respirar. Achou que pela primeira vez fosse vê-lo incomodado ou irritado pelo questionamento, mas o nadador ainda tinha aquela pose tranquila de quem não se abalava por nada. — Eu já transei com mulheres...

Baekhyun parou de falar, tentando absorver o que Chanyeol queria dizer. O final da afirmação estava implícito, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para enxergar isso. Chanyeol nunca chegou a se deitar com homens. A primeira experiência remotamente próxima que ele teve disso foi quando gozaram juntos no seu carro.

Trocaram um olhar repleto de significados que nem mesmo eles sabiam o que queria dizer. Era impossível não perceber como a atmosfera entre eles se tornou densa. A tensão era quase palpável e, sem pensar demais, Baekhyun envolveu a cintura de Chanyeol com as pernas e se encaixou totalmente contra ele, colando os torsos e deixando com que seu nariz quase se encostasse ao dele. A necessidade de senti-lo se tornou maior do que qualquer outra.

Baekhyun nunca pensou que entraria em uma situação em que estaria mais próximo do que nunca de quebrar sua própria regra. Aquela que instaurou aos dezesseis anos e que jamais tinha se arrependido de ter a criado. Não até aquele exato momento em que sentia o calor do corpo de Chanyeol aquecer o seu enquanto respirava tão próximo a ele, sem deixar de desviar seu olhar por um segundo sequer.

— Você quer transar comigo? — Baekhyun perguntou em um sussurro, como se falar aquelas palavras mais alto fosse causar algum tipo de catástrofe.

A forma com que Chanyeol não hesitou por nem um segundo, muito menos pareceu surpreso ou intimidado com o jeito “direto ao ponto” que Baekhyun tinha, fez com que o menor se sentisse ainda mais inclinado a simplesmente jogar tudo para o ar. Ambos queriam tanto aquilo que era mentalmente doloroso.

— Quero. — Chanyeol respondeu quase que em um sopro, calmo e contido. — E você? Quer transar comigo?

Baekhyun deu uma risada alta enquanto apertava as pernas ainda mais em torno da cintura de Chanyeol. Não ousou mexer muito o quadril para não saírem daquela piscina excitados e se enfiarem numa situação constrangedora com os pais do nadador, apesar de estarem muito próximos de ostentar um pau duro entre as pernas.

— Eu quero tirar um dia inteiro só pra foder com você, Chanyeol.

Para a sorte de Chanyeol, o sol fez um ótimo trabalho ao deixá-lo vermelho, então era impossível Baekhyun perceber que havia corado naquele momento. Não era porque era um puro e sentia vergonha de sexo, mas porque era Baekhyun o desejando e aquilo despertava uma avalanche de sentimentos dentro de si.

— Abre uma exceção pra mim, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol pediu, quase suplicando.

O sorriso conformado que Baekhyun o deu, misturado com um tantinho de tristeza e mistérios que Chanyeol ainda não havia desvendado, foi o suficiente para que soubesse a resposta.

— Não se preocupe. Eu já abri.

[...]

Baekhyun descobriu que não tinha maturidade de marcar um encontro para transar. Nem sabia se aquilo realmente contava como um encontro, já que seria no seu apartamento. Avisou Kyungsoo por mensagem, para que ele se virasse e arrumasse outro lugar para passar a noite. Estava tão nervoso que se sentia um adolescente virgem, andando de um lado para o outro do seu quarto, de banho já tomado e vestindo apenas um roupão.

O convite não havia sido explícito, apesar de que estava bem claro o que queria fazer com Chanyeol quando o convidou para dormir consigo logo quando estava de saída da casa dos pais dele. Ainda mais quando pediu para que ele fosse mais tarde. Queria chegar em casa sozinho, tomar um banho demorado e relaxar antes de ver Chanyeol novamente naquele dia. Até comprou um vinho quando passou pelo mercado.

Céus, por que todo aquele ritual? Por que se importava tanto em ser o primeiro homem de Chanyeol? Não eram adolescentes mais. Podia ter esperado Chanyeol pegar alguns pertences e ter ido para o apartamento com ele, já poderiam ter transado e tudo estaria terminado. Mas estava arrastando aquele momento. E para piorar, quanto mais tempo se passava, mais ficava nervoso.

Se jogou na própria cama e ficou olhando para o teto cor creme do quarto. Será que deveria fazer mais alguma coisa? Passar um hidratante no corpo? Um perfume? Talvez vestir aquele roupão vermelho de seda que ganhou de Sehun em um amigo secreto e nunca teve a oportunidade de usar? Não queria que Chanyeol visse o quanto tudo aquilo estava sendo algo importante para ele, mais do que para o próprio nadador.

Os pensamentos de desistir iam e voltavam na sua cabeça e, ao mesmo tempo que os dedos coçavam para pegar o celular e enviar uma mensagem para Chanyeol, cancelando tudo, ele desistia, justificando para si mesmo o porquê de estar cedendo aos próprios impulsos.

Primeiro: estava com tesão há dias e não sentia um pingo de vontade de foder com qualquer outro que não fosse Chanyeol. Segundo: o nadador também queria aquilo insanamente. Terceiro: a tensão sexual entre os dois estava insuportável. E quarto: era difícil manter seus desejos sob controle. Repetia todos aqueles motivos na sua cabeça como um mantra, mas sabia que cada uma das suas justificativas eram superficiais demais para o que realmente sentia em relação ao capitão do time de natação.

Enterrava todos aqueles sentimentos no abismo onde escondia tudo o que o incomodava para conseguir fingir que estava no controle. Só assim para fugir de Chanyeol. Mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria inevitável e precisariam colocar os pingos nos i’s. Esperava não partir o coração dele.

Queria que aquela noite fosse, de certa forma, memorável para os dois. Não fazia nenhum mal querer se arrumar um pouquinho mais. Resolveu se levantar e foi até o guarda roupa para caçar o bendito roupão de seda. O achou bem dobrado no fundo de uma das gavetas e retirou o de algodão que usava, deixando a seda deslizar e abraçar seu corpo. Era confortável. Quando se olhou no espelho, se sentiu absurdamente sensual.

Mesmo que parecesse um bobo se arrumando tanto, na sua cabeça se sentia um adulto. Como se ele e Chanyeol estivessem em um tipo de lua de mel.

Ótimo, agora estava pensando em casamento. Enlouqueceu de vez, completamente.

Baekhyun tentou dispersar aquela ideia delirante que brotou na sua cabeça e pegou o creme hidratante que passava apenas quando se aprontava para sair. Se sentou na cama e abriu o roupão apenas para aplicar o creme em cada centímetro do seu corpo, esfregando ele delicadamente por toda a sua pele. Aquela seria a última chance que teria com Chanyeol. Não iriam transar de novo depois daquilo, pelo menos era isso que dizia para si mesmo. Portanto, quando Chanyeol o tocasse, queria que ele lembrasse do cheiro bom da sua pele e da maciez.

Podia ser bobo, mas não queria ser uma lembrança vazia para o nadador.

Assim que acabou de passar o creme e o guardou no guarda-roupa, escutou o interfone tocar. O susto foi tão grande que quase tropeçou nos próprios pés enquanto tentava correr até a sala e atender, já sabendo exatamente quem era. Já se passavam das onze da noite, era o horário que tinham combinado. Quando atendeu e escutou a voz grave pedindo para que ele abrisse o portão, parecendo tão nervoso quanto si, Baekhyun quase derreteu onde estava, mas manteve a compostura.

Afinal de contas, ele era o experiente ali. No fim do dia, tinha uma reputação a zelar.

Em poucos minutos que pareceram horas, tamanho o nervosismo de Baekhyun, a campainha tocou. Cada passo que deu até a porta foi quase uma tortura. Precisou parar e respirar fundo quando tocou a maçaneta. Era isso, quebraria a própria regra que sempre o protegeu. Tentava fingir que aquilo não era grande coisa, e talvez não seria se fosse qualquer outro homem. Mas era Park Chanyeol. E ele definitivamente não era qualquer um.

Abriu a porta por completo sem dizer nada, o olhar subindo até o rosto de Chanyeol lentamente. Foi impossível não deixar que o ego inflasse pela forma que ele o fitou de cima à baixo, o analisando por completo com um olhar que beirava a adoração. O roupão havia sido uma ótima decisão. Sua necessidade de agradar e seduzir Chanyeol o tempo inteiro só não era maior que o tesão que reprimiu durante todas as semanas desde que o conheceu.

— Eu trouxe vinho. — Chanyeol levantou a garrafa que Baekhyun nem percebeu que ele segurava.

Sorriu com o gesto e deu um pequeno espaço para que ele entrasse.

— Eu comprei também. Parece que nós dois estamos nervosos e querendo um pouquinho de álcool nas veias, hein. — Baekhyun provocou não só Chanyeol como ele mesmo, e parece ter funcionado perfeitamente, já que o nadador sorriu para si de um jeito tão leve que acabou devolvendo o gesto enquanto ele entrava dentro de casa.

Vendo Chanyeol na sua frente acabou fazendo que todo o seu nervosismo se dissipasse, como se durante todo aquele tempo fosse uma névoa que impossibilitava de realmente enxergar o que estava acontecendo. Era Chanyeol, afinal de contas. E se sentia impossivelmente confortável perto dele. Não tinha motivos para hesitar.

Antes que o maior se virasse para encará-lo, abraçou as costas dele, afundando o rosto no moletom cinza com cheirinho de amaciante que ele usava. A atitude surpreendeu o maior, mas ele estava relaxado com o gesto. Andou com Baekhyun ainda agarrado em suas costas e deixou o vinho em cima da bancada. Parece que não precisariam daquilo. Nunca tiveram nenhum gelo para quebrar, nem quando se conheceram.

— Seus pais acharam estranho que você veio pra cá depois de eu ter ido embora? — Baekhyun perguntou, a voz abafada pelo moletom de Chanyeol.

O maior aproveitou a pergunta para se virar e abraçar Baekhyun. Ele estava tão fofo, com os cabelos recém lavados, ainda um pouco úmidos, mas com as ondinhas bem formadas e o rosto levemente corado. Além dos lábios rosados mais beijáveis que Baekhyun já viu na vida. Chanyeol era uma tentação mesmo. Com aqueles traços adoráveis e corpo pecaminoso.

— Não comentaram nada quando eu avisei que ia dormir aqui. Mas antes de eu sair minha mãe gritou pra eu usar camisinha. Certeza que todos os vizinhos escutaram.

Baekhyun riu alto, até jogou a cabeça para trás. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse, com certeza sentiria falta de Park Yujin e o seu jeitinho direto e excessivamente sincero. Chanyeol definitivamente tinha herdado um pouco daquilo pela forma que ele se expressava, apesar de ser infinitamente mais cuidadoso que a mãe na hora de falar.

— Desculpa... Matei o clima. — Chanyeol murmurou sem graça, apesar de ainda sorrir ao ver Baekhyun rindo tanto que pequenas lágrimas acumularam nos cantos dos seus olhos.

— Chanyeol... — Ele passou os braços pelo pescoço do maior, ainda rindo um pouco, mas já um pouco controlado. — Não tem nada que você faça pra matar o clima, sério. É provavelmente um dos caras mais lindos e charmosos da faculdade, nem se esforçando você conseguiria esse feito.

Chanyeol o lançou um olhar tão questionador que Baekhyun acabou rindo novamente, tombando a cabeça de lado enquanto encarava o nadador com aquele ar atrevido que tinha quando tentava cativar alguém.

— Acho que você foi longe demais nesse elogio.

— Eu nunca falo algo que eu não acredito, isso eu te garanto. Você que é muito disperso e não percebe o monte de garota te secando no refeitório.

— Ciúmes?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, ignorando completamente o sorrisinho convencido que Chanyeol o dava. Não estava acostumado a ser provocado pelo nadador, que era sempre tão doce. Mas não ia mentir para si mesmo, aquele jeitinho confiante que beirava a arrogância aquecia cada centímetro do seu corpo.

— Morro de ciúmes. Mas não se preocupe, eu sei direitinho onde e como eu vou descontar toda a minha frustração.

Assim que o respondeu, tentando fingir ironia apesar das pitadas de verdade que sua fala tinha, puxou a mão de Chanyeol e entrelaçou na sua para conduzi-lo até seu quarto. Fechou a porta com o pé mesmo, sem se importar em trancar e parou de segurar a mão de Chanyeol apenas para empurrá-lo até a sua casa e fazê-lo se sentar no colchão. Ele mal se movia por conta própria, interessado na forma que Baekhyun mantinha tudo sob o seu absoluto controle.

— Você tá lindo. Vermelho combina com você. — Chanyeol elogiou de um jeitinho tão sincero, que Baekhyun não soube responder. Era patético como tudo que Chanyeol falava consigo tinha um efeito enorme dentro de si. Talvez fosse porque conseguia acreditar em tudo o que ele falava, e não via aquilo como uma cantada vazia.

— Só lindo? Me vesti assim pra você. — A resposta manhosa foi o suficiente para que Chanyeol sorrisse.

— Eu não sou bom com as palavras... — Chanyeol começou baixinho, aproveitando a proximidade de Baekhyun que ainda estava de pé para posicionar as mãos em sua cintura e o puxá-lo para si até que o menor ficasse entre suas pernas abertas. Deslizou os dígitos pela seda até alcançar as coxas fartas e macias, apertando a carne entre os dedos livremente. Baekhyun arfou com o toque, encarando Chanyeol com o olhar já nublado pelo tesão. Nunca havia transado dessa forma, iniciando com pequenos toques e provocações quase tímidas, mas era tão absurdamente íntimo daquele jeito que o pau já começou a endurecer. — Mas eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão sensual como você. Principalmente agora.

O comentário foi o suficiente para fazer com que o coração de Byun desse um sobressalto no seu peito. Sabia que era atraente e que conseguia os caras que desejava. Mas era diferente vindo de Chanyeol. Apenas diferente.

— Você não é de se jogar fora também, Park. — Brincou apenas para disfarçar o quanto Chanyeol havia o abalado. Mas o jeito que o nadador o olhava, como sabia de tudo o que se passava na sua cabeça, o fez corar um pouco.

Baekhyun se sentou no colo de Chanyeol, ansiando por proximidade mais do que nunca. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, massageando os músculos lentamente e sorrindo ladino ao ver a forma que o nadador fechou os olhos. Apesar de também parecer confortável, obviamente estava tenso por ser sua primeira vez com um homem. Mesmo assim, sentia encaixado contra a sua bunda o pau enrijecido de Chanyeol por baixo do jeans que ele usava. Ainda bem que teve a ideia de usar um roupão e nada mais, não teria paciência de retirar as próprias roupas, e já estava ansioso para ter Chanyeol completamente nu embaixo de si.

Sem dizer nada, parou a massagem apenas para retirar o moletom que ele usava e a camisa por baixo. Chanyeol deixava ele conduzir tudo, encarando Baekhyun com aqueles olhos curiosos, como se esperasse sofregamente o próximo passo que Byun daria para deixá-lo completamente extasiado e entregue.

Quando revelou o corpo atlético, sorriu ainda mais aberto, deslizando os dedos até a tatuagem de rosas negras que desenhava a pele bronzeada. Baekhyun tombou a cabeça enquanto refazia os desenhos lentamente enquanto Chanyeol observava seu rosto, enfeitiçado. O nadador se arrepiava do mesmo jeito que Baekhyun já estava, e aquilo fazia o coração de Byun bater ainda mais forte. Era gostoso ver que Chanyeol e ele estavam naquela mesma sintonia de querer conhecer e adorar o corpo um do outro.

Baekhyun prometeu a si mesmo que seria memorável, afinal de contas.

Chanyeol também o tocava timidamente, o explorava, subindo cuidadosamente os dedos pelas coxas brancas e levantando o roupão pouco a pouco. Quando esbarrou no cordão que amarrava o tecido ao seu corpo, o puxou lentamente, desfazendo o nó e expondo o torso de Baekhyun. Levou as mãos até os ombros de Byun e empurrou a seda para que ela escorregasse graciosamente pelo corpo do rapaz e o deixasse exposto.

— Você veio muito vestido, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun murmurou sério, se levantando do colo do nadador e dando um passo para trás, voltando a ajeitar o roupão no corpo apesar de deixá-lo desamarrado, só para provocar. O nadador pôde ver de relance o corpo de Baekhyun mal coberto pela seda vermelha.

Diferente do corpo musculoso e atleta de Chanyeol, ele tinha traços suaves do peitoral até os quadris, apesar de magro e obviamente masculino. Foi impossível para o nadador não descer o olhar até o volume que o rapaz ostentava sem nenhum pudor entre as pernas. Ambos estavam sensíveis um pelo outro com tão pouco contato que poderia ser vergonhoso, mas nenhum deles se importava com isso.

Baekhyun se deitou na cama, fingindo ignorar por completo o olhar repleto de luxúria que Chanyeol o lançava, o observando por cima do ombro enquanto o menor se ajeitava, as costas apoiadas no travesseiro e uma expressão divertida brincando no rosto bonito.

— Tira a roupa pra mim. — O tom de Baekhyun era suave, como se aquilo tivesse sido um pedido, mas Chanyeol sabia bem que foi uma ordem, pelo jeito intimidador que ele o encarava, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

Chanyeol se levantou, completamente afetado pela forma que o olhar de Baekhyun queimava cada centímetro do seu corpo. Um calor subia pelo seu pescoço e rosto, o baixo ventre repuxava em tesão. Já havia feito sexo, mas nunca daquela forma, com alguém tão envolvente e disposto a provocá-lo até o último segundo. Era uma experiência nova não porque Baekhyun era um homem, mas porque era Baekhyun, e ele era único aos olhos de Chanyeol.

Baekhyun observava cada movimento de Chanyeol. Como ele descia o zíper lentamente e abria o botão da calça jeans e retirava o tênis com os pés mesmo, arrancando a calça e a meia quase que desajeitadamente. Um homem daquele tamanho, tão gostoso, era absurdamente adorável. Baekhyun queria cuidar dele até na cama, não fazia sentido nenhum.

Quando o nadador ficou apenas de cueca, Baekhyun o chamou com o dedo, dando um sorrisinho brincalhão. Riu quando Chanyeol o obedeceu de prontidão, ajoelhando na cama e engatinhando até ficar por cima de Baekhyun, aproximando o rosto ao dele lentamente.

— Você parece gostar de me deixar comendo na sua mão. — Chanyeol sussurrou, intrigado com a forma que Baekhyun ditava tudo. Não era apenas porque ele era inexperiente, tinha algo a mais naquele jeito mandão.

— Eu gosto sim. — Baekhyun deslizou os dedos lentamente pelo peitoral firme de Chanyeol, quase hipnotizado pelos músculos e o quão incrivelmente gostoso ele era. O nadador acompanhava com o olhar enquanto os dígitos contornavam os gominhos do seu abdômen e alcançaram finalmente o elástico da cueca que usava. — O que eu mais gosto é que você me permite ser assim e não se importa. — Sussurrou um pouco aéreo, mais concentrado no volume de Chanyeol do que no que queria falar.

Lembrava dele ser grande, e quando abaixou a cueca um pouco, deixando aparecer só a cabecinha rosada do pau, Baekhyun acariciou a região sensível, arrancando um gemido abafado de Chanyeol. Ele era inteiramente tão gostoso, era impossível não salivar com a visão. Não estava brincando em nenhum momento quando disse que queria foder com ele a noite inteira. Além disso, aquele jeitinho entregue e submisso de Chanyeol deixava Baekhyun em uma linha tênue entre querer cuidar de tudo e dele, e de ser extremamente malvado.

Esfregou o polegar na glande exposta e Chanyeol ainda arfava em cima de si, com um dos cotovelos apoiados ao lado de sua cabeça e a mão apertando sua cintura fina, descontando o prazer que sentia.

— Sensível. — Baekhyun provocou com um olhar que beirava o deboche e Chanyeol mal foi capaz de responder. O nadador já estava todo molhado, expelindo pré-gozo em abundância. — Se eu te chupar você vai gozar rapidinho. É uma pena.

A expressão sofrida que Chanyeol o direcionou foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun prendesse uma risada no fundo da garganta.

— Eu não vou. — A afirmação soou como uma promessa e o olhar de Chanyeol brilhava em expectativa. Era o sonho de qualquer um ter a boquinha de Baekhyun trabalhando lá embaixo, isso não era um segredo para ele. Mas ver Chanyeol assim, querendo tanto e tão necessitado sem precisar verbalizar isso deixava Baekhyun louco para pagar um oral bem gostoso para ele.

— Não mesmo?

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negação, respirando pesado enquanto Baekhyun continuava estimulando a sua glande.

— Prometo.

— Então pede com jeitinho. — Baekhyun ordenou com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, quase rindo. Era a primeira vez que torturava alguém daquele jeito, e não ia negar, era divertido. O pau já estava ereto e latejando entre suas pernas só de ver a situação adorável e deplorável de Chanyeol, enquanto ele o encarava mergulhado em confusão, tentando processar o pedido mandão de Baekhyun.

— Sério?

— Chanyeol... — Esfregou o polegar com mais pressão em cima da cabecinha já agressivamente rubra, dando uma olhadinha para baixo e quase lambendo os lábios, louco para pagar um boquete para aquele homem. — Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. — Voltou a olhar nos olhos de Chanyeol, vendo o quão impressionado que ele estava com aquele seu lado ainda mais dominante que o normal.

— Me chupa, por favor? — Pediu com seriedade e Baekhyun riu sapeca.

— Não.

— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol chamou a atenção dele, mordendo o lábio quando percebeu o quanto o pau precisava de atenção e só aquela provocação não estava sendo o suficiente.

— Você pode fazer melhor que isso, vamos... — Sussurrou divertido contra os lábios vermelhinhos e maltratados de Chanyeol, já que ele não parava de se mordiscar. Um homem daquele tamanho, tão adorável, Baekhyun estava derretido além da conta.

Chanyeol parecia relutante, até envergonhado, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir ainda mais largo. Finalmente fez algo que desconcertasse o nadador e o tirasse daquela aura de confiança que ele sempre carregava.

— Baek... — Gemeu baixinho, sofrido. — Eu quero muito a sua boca no meu pau, mais que qualquer coisa na vida. Então você pode, _por favor_ , me chupar?

— Mais do que ganhar medalha de ouro no campeonato de natação?

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos, quase esquecendo do pau explodindo dentro da cueca.

— Sim, Baekhyun. Mais do que ganhar uma medalha de ouro.

Baekhyun riu em deleite e parou de esfregar a cabecinha do pau de Chanyeol, espalmando as mãos no peitoral dele e o empurrando para que saísse de cima de si. O guiou para que se deitasse na cama e ficou por cima, sentando pouco acima do quadril dele.

— Muito bem, gatinho. — Baekhyun elogiou em um tom carinhoso, apesar de parecer claramente irônico aos olhos de Chanyeol. Sentado daquela forma no seu colo, com um roupão de seda entreaberto e o olhar diabólico, Baekhyun parecia ter saído diretamente de suas fantasias mais perversas. — Você merece um boquete bem gostoso.

Como promessa era dívida e Baekhyun ansiava por cumprir aquela, desceu o corpo lentamente pelo o de Chanyeol, sorrindo de canto com a forma que ele observava repleto de expectativa. Quando o rosto chegou na altura do pau ainda quase que todo coberto pela cueca, enganchou os dedos no elástico e começou a descer a roupa íntima pelas pernas torneadas de Chanyeol.

Céus, ele devia ter uma força para foder que Baekhyun com certeza iria exigir que ele fosse o mais fundo que conseguisse dentro de si. Iria aproveitar de Chanyeol até a última gota de estâmina que ele tivesse naquele corpo.

Jogou a cueca no chão quando acabou de retirá-la e ignorou a forma que o pau latejava e exigia atenção quando percebeu o quanto o olhar de Chanyeol, quente e paciente, o fitava. Ele até mesmo levantou um pouco o pescoço e apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos para conseguir ver Baekhyun melhor.

Chanyeol era sexy demais para o próprio bem e Baekhyun faria questão de descontar naquela rodada de foda todo o tesão que sentia só de olhar para ele.

Voltou a aproximar o rosto da ereção pulsante de Chanyeol. Finalmente conseguiu vê-lo exposto completamente e, de fato, ele era grande. Não o maior que teve, mas definitivamente o suficiente para fazê-lo engasgar e precisar de uma preparação mais cuidadosa quando fosse ser fodido.

Pegou o pau com os dedos elegantes, os deslizando para cima e para baixo lentamente, já louco de vontade de substituir os dedos pela própria língua e contornar cada veia ressaltada. Esfregou a cabecinha com os dedos para espalhar o pré-gozo pela extensão e deu uma olhadela para cima, apenas para constatar que Chanyeol continuava com os olhos fixos em si, concentrado em cada um dos seus movimentos. Baekhyun era naturalmente confiante, principalmente na sua capacidade de seduzir e foder, mas nunca se sentiu tão sexy como naquele momento, com a forma que Chanyeol o olhava com um misto de adoração, submissão e tesão.

Já cansado de testar o próprio autocontrole, Baekhyun deixou com que seus lábios envolvessem a glande de Chanyeol, fechando os olhos ao sentir o gosto forte e característico do nadador. Nunca apreciou tanto o sabor de um pau como naquele momento. Chupou só a cabecinha, contornando com a língua lentamente para voltar a mamar com vontade, o ego inflando imensamente ao escutar os gemidos sôfregos que ele soltava. Amava como ele era vocal e não tinha nenhum problema com isso, era chato transar com caras que só ficavam em silêncio.

Quando o nadador tentou estocar contra a sua boca, ele segurou os quadris dele, o repreendendo com o olhar.

— Não, não. Você vai meter quando eu falar pra você meter. — Baekhyun explicou, o olhar analisando a expressão sofrida e necessitada de Chanyeol. — Não precisa se apressar... Eu vou te dar tudo o que você precisa na hora certa. Confia em mim.

Chanyeol foi incapaz de responder, pois antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Baekhyun voltou a envolver seu pau com os lábios molhadinhos de saliva e pré-gozo, avermelhados. Dessa vez, ele deixou de brincar apenas com a glande para tentar engoli-lo por completo, descendo a cabeça lentamente até sentir Chanyeol encostar no começo da sua garganta. Apertou os olhos, sentindo algumas lágrimas se formarem com a pressão, mas tentou se acostumar, quase conseguindo encostar o nariz na pélvis do nadador.

Queria ver a expressão dele naquele momento, pois os gemidos que ele dava e a forma que resolveu agarrar seu cabelo naquele momento, provavelmente para descontar o prazer que estava sentindo, deixava Baekhyun repleto de tesão e curiosidade.

Começou a movimentar a cabeça para cima e para baixo de forma ritmada, deixando o pau de Chanyeol ir cada vez mais fundo. Não se importava com as lágrimas teimosas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, na verdade, gostava de se deixar ficar acabado daquele jeito. Ficou naquele vai e vem por um tempinho, parando apenas para respirar um pouco, não deixando de deslizar a língua por toda a extensão grossa e grande de Chanyeol, aproveitando para lançá-lo olhares felinos.

— Baekhyun, para... — Chanyeol suplicou, puxando os cabelos dele de leve para que Baekhyun parasse a movimentação.

O rapaz se sentou na cama, já ofegante e com os lábios molhados. Secou com as costas das mãos, só então percebendo que a mandíbula doía de tanto que chupou Chanyeol.

— Por que? Não tava bom? — Baekhyun perguntou todo manhoso, se ajoelhando na cama para retirar o roupão de vez e jogá-lo de qualquer jeito no pé da cama. Engatinhou por cima do corpo de Chanyeol até seu rosto ficar em frente ao dele.

— Tava perfeito. — Chanyeol falou, tão ofegante quanto Baekhyun, quase extasiado apesar de nem ter gozado ainda. — Mas eu não quero gozar na sua boca. Te quero aqui comigo. — Explicou enquanto passava os braços pela cintura de Baekhyun e o puxava para colá-lo em seu corpo, enquanto escondia o rosto no pescoço do menor, respirando o cheiro dele de banho, hidratante e o que exalava dele naturalmente.

O coração de Baekhyun batia em disparado. Uma fala tão simples causou uma bagunça interna muito grande dentro dele, e além da excitação do momento, sentia algo a mais. Algo inexplicável, ou que talvez ele soubesse explicar, mas não queria. Não podia.

Abraçou os ombros de Chanyeol, o puxando para que ele se sentasse, enquanto o maior distribuía beijos possessivos, quase agressivos, pela sua pele branquinha. Com certeza ficaria repleto de marcas, e pela primeira vez, aquilo não o irritava. Odiava ser marcado, mas pensar que aquilo significava desfilar com a prova de que havia se deitado com Chanyeol dava uma definição completamente diferente ao ato. Era sensual. Queria ser de Chanyeol, queria que todos vissem aquilo. Nunca sentiu algo tão primitivo enquanto transava, tão irracional. Era sempre só meter e ir embora, mas dessa vez não.

Nem com o ex-namorado da adolescência tudo foi tão intenso como estava sendo naquele momento.

— Chanyeol... — Baekhyun chamou baixinho, dando um sorriso tenso, quase triste quando Chanyeol o olhou desnorteado. Não era hora de pensar naquilo, naquela pessoa. Não podia sujar as memórias breves que faria com o nadador. — A gente não se beijou ainda.

— Eu sei.

— Me beija? — O pedido deixou Chanyeol brevemente confuso. Baekhyun de repente estava sério, com uma aura ainda sexy, mas completamente diferente daquele jeito diabólico e brincalhão que tinha antes.

Ao invés de responder com palavras, Chanyeol apenas encostou os lábios ao de Baekhyun, puxando o lábio inferior dele com os dentes antes de iniciar um beijo de língua. Byun o correspondia apaixonadamente, sedento, querendo se afogar naquela boca antes que qualquer outro pensamento perigoso invadisse sua cabeça e intoxicasse um dos poucos momentos em que se permitiu ter carinho de alguém depois de tantos anos. Sabia que Chanyeol não o consertaria, nem era a obrigação dele. Mas pelo menos naquele momento, poderia fingir que não era quebrado e que podia se entregar a algo que talvez tivesse ultrapassado as barreiras carnais há um tempo.

Se esfregava contra o abdômen de Chanyeol, procurando fricção para o próprio pau e, durante o movimento, o nadador acabou com o próprio pênis encaixado entre as suas nádegas. O beijo, antes normal, começou a se tornar bagunçado, repleto de gemidos e mordidas à medida que ambos os rapazes necessitavam de alívio.

Baekhyun abandonou o colo de Chanyeol com agilidade para ir até a mesa de cabeceira buscar a camisinha e lubrificante que tinha separado para os dois. Já sabia que ambos não aguentariam mais por muito tempo.

— Eu gosto de ser fodido, Chanyeol. Bem fundo. Tudo bem pra você? Ou você imaginava sua primeira vez com um homem de outra forma? — O tom de Baekhyun era carinhoso e reconfortante. Pensou muito nas posições que assumiriam na cama. Já sabia que era preferencialmente passivo por todas as experiências que teve, apesar de também gostar de ser o ativo. Mas aquele mundo era novo para Chanyeol, e queria proporcionar uma experiência que ele desejasse.

— Eu quero te foder. — Ele respondeu sem muita cerimônia, arrancando um sorrisinho de Baekhyun enquanto ele voltava para a cama e abria a embalagem do preservativo com os dentes. O menor se sentou ao lado das pernas de Chanyeol e pegou o pau rígido dele, deslizando cuidadosamente a camisinha por toda a sua extensão, aproveitando para bombear com os dedos afilados algumas vezes. — Mas tenho vontade de experimentar de tudo. Com você. — Chanyeol continuou, confessando algo que tirou toda a coragem que Baekhyun tinha de olhar nos seus olhos.

Se sentia culpado de pensar que não teriam a oportunidade caso não fizessem isso naquela noite, em uma segunda ou talvez terceira rodada. Porque depois disso... Baekhyun não seria capaz de se entregar de novo à Chanyeol. Havia aberto uma exceção em sua regra e, apesar de saber que foi um deslize grosseiro de sua parte, não estava preparado para explicar a realidade que aguardava os dois para Chanyeol.

Mandou toda aquela avalanche de pensamentos para o inferno. Tinha um pau duro entre as pernas e Chanyeol para dar prazer. Os problemas que viriam depois estariam no futuro. O momento não era esse.

— Perfeito. — Baekhyun o respondeu finalmente. Lambuzou os dedos com lubrificante e esfregou no pau de Chanyeol lentamente, subindo o olhar até o rosto dele.

Era adorável como o nadador estava extasiado. Novamente, pensava que mal podia acreditar que um homem daquele tamanho, com todos aqueles músculos e o pau enorme, era tão fofo e extremamente passional na cama. Chanyeol era realmente livre de qualquer tipo comportamentos de macho alfa, mal acreditava na sua ingenuidade ao acreditar em um segundo sequer que o nadador pagava de hétero. Ele obviamente não se importava com nada daquilo, e até transando ele era verdadeiro consigo mesmo, sem reprimir gemidos e sensações para tentar soar um machão perfeito e ativo.

— Vem, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun chamou em um sussurro sensual, parando a punheta que fazia para espalhar o lubrificante no nadador e se colocando de quatro na cama.

Quando Byun olhou por cima do ombro, foi como se Chanyeol tivesse ido direto para o inferno e voltado em questão de segundos. Baekhyun realmente era um pecado, diabólico e angelical.

Obediente, o nadador se colocou atrás dele, espalmando uma das suas mãos contra a bunda farta e macia com cuidado. Mesmo sua mão sendo grande, ele não conseguia cobrir a nádega por completo. Apertou a carne entre os dedos, sentindo o pau repuxar ao sentir Baekhyun tremer contra a palma na sua mão, parecendo apreciar o contato.

Deslizou os dedos das nádegas até a entrada contraída de Baekhyun e, em resposta, ele remexeu os quadris, ainda encarando Chanyeol por cima do ombro, ardentemente. A expressão séria e concentrada que o nadador tinha enquanto esfregava e pressionava o cu apertado de Baekhyun numa fricção deliciosa apenas deixava Baekhyun ainda mais com vontade. O pré-gozo que saia do seu pua pingava da cama e sujava a sua colcha, tamanha era sua excitação e vontade de foder naquele momento.

— Eu preciso te preparar, certo? — Perguntou curioso, sem tirar os olhos da entradinha de Baekhyun, o dedo indicador quase penetrando o menor à seco.

— Só um pouco pra você não me rasgar ao meio. — Brincou naquele momento repleto de tensão, o que acabou arrancando uma risada baixa de Chanyeol, apesar do olhar ainda estar mortalmente sério.

Só conseguia pensar o quanto deveria ser delicioso estar dentro de Baekhyun. Intenso e apertado. Sexo era bom, sabia disso. Mas sexo com Baekhyun estava sendo incrível, e nem tinham começando a realmente foder ainda.

— É a última coisa que eu quero fazer. — Respondeu quase que no mesmo tom, pegando o potinho de lubrificante que Baekhyun deixou largado em cima da cama.

Lambuzou um dos dedos, um pouco receoso já que nunca havia feito aquilo. Era nítido em sua expressão o quanto estava perdido. Levou o dedo até a entrada de Baekhyun e, mesmo já devidamente lubrificado, não teve coragem de enfiá-lo dentro do menor. Parecia tão impossivelmente apertado.

— Relaxa, não tem nenhum segredo. Eu vou te guiar. — Baekhyun murmurou em um tom carinhoso, ainda o encarando por cima do ombro com um sorrisinho. — Pode enfiar, eu to acostumado. Nem vai levar muito tempo.

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, menos tenso. Se sentia um adolescente virgem sob o olhar quente de Baekhyun, mal sabia como se portar, mas ao mesmo tempo a vergonha passava longe. Os pensamentos estavam tão nublados pelo tesão que só se sentia ainda mais excitado quando Baekhyun o explicava o que deveria fazer daquele jeito paciente, como se não estivesse louco para se aliviar também.

Deixou o dedo deslizar lentamente para dentro do cu de Baekhyun, impressionado com a forma que ele o engolia e apertava. Era extremamente prazeroso só de assistir e, diferente do que Chanyeol pensou, Baekhyun também parecia gostar, pela forma que tentava ir de encontro ao seu dedo empurrando o próprio quadril para trás. Chanyeol ia e voltava, e os pensamentos de enfiar seu pau naquela bunda quente e apertada o deixavam ainda mais ávido enquanto fazia a preparação do menor, dando velocidade ao dedo.

— Pode colocar mais dois. — Baekhyun pediu enquanto ofegava baixinho, com o rosto corado e a expressão tomada pelo desejo.

Chanyeol tirou o dedo de dentro dele e lambuzou mais dois no lubrificante. A entradinha vermelha piscava, provavelmente querendo mais e, fazendo um pouco de pressão, começou a penetrar os três dedos lubrificados em Baekhyun, arrancando dele um gemido satisfeito. O nadador começou o vai e vem lento, vidrado pela forma que Baekhyun girava os quadris e gemia manhoso. Aquele estava se tornando o som favorito de Chanyeol, definitivamente. O pau entre as suas pernas pulsava tão forte contra a camisinha, que por um momento, achou que gozaria só com a visão da bunda de Chanyeol engolindo seus dedos.

Sem resistir, deixou alguns beijinhos na pele pálida do bumbum de Baekhyun sem parar de penetrá-lo. Sentiu uma necessidade de beijar o corpo dele inteiro. Queria aprender tudo o que ele gostava na cama, cada detalhe, para poder agradá-lo, dar tudo o que ele queria. A satisfação que Chanyeol sentia quando finalmente viu Baekhyun completamente entregue com a forma que ele enfiava seus dedos dentro dele foi o suficiente para despertar uma vontade de agradá-lo ainda mais. Mal se importava com o próprio prazer naquele momento. 

— Acho que já está bom. — Baekhyun falou ofegante, sem deixar de direcionar ao nadador um sorrisinho de quem estava amando tudo aquilo.

Assim que Chanyeol retirou os dedos de dentro do menor, se ajoelhou atrás dele e encaixou o pau entre as nádegas fartas, o olhar sério ao ver a entradinha piscar cada vez mais quando esfregava a glande contra ela. Aquela visão erótica com certeza ficaria marcada em suas lembranças mais obscenas. Baekhyun era mesmo incrível.

Quando o nadador levantou o olhar para olhar para Byun, ele já o encarava de volta, parecendo ansioso. Encaixou a cabecinha do pau contra a entrada e começou a empurrar para dentro, ainda olhando para o rosto de Baekhyun. O menor apertou os olhos, com uma expressão de puro deleite, e aquilo só encorajou Chanyeol a continuar empurrando para dentro, até que a bunda o engolisse por completo. Baekhyun o esmagava deliciosamente, tão apertado que era até difícil começar a estocar, apesar de ser a maior vontade de Chanyeol naquele momento.

Apesar de Baekhyun estar acostumado, esperou alguns segundos para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão, deixando um carinho reconfortante nos quadris dele. Quando Byun começou a rebolar um pouquinho contra si, arrancando gemidos de puro prazer de Chanyeol, o nadador começou um vai e vem lento, segurando a cintura de Baekhyun firmemente.

Os nós dos dedos de Baekhyun estavam esbranquiçados pela forma que ele apertava a colcha da cama com força, o corpo dando impulsos para frente a cada metida que Chanyeol dava. Não só o pau dele era enorme e o preenchia perfeitamente, nem precisando de muito esforço para acertar sua próstata, como ele tinha uma puta força. E o próprio Chanyeol nem parecia perceber isso.

Baekhyun sabia que se ele pedisse para o nadador ir mais forte, talvez fosse o suficiente para bater a cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama. Sentiu vontade de rir com o pensamento, mas não conseguiu, não quando Chanyeol ia tão fundo dentro de si e o deixava uma bagunça de gemidos e murmúrios desconexos, com as costas arqueando a cada vez que o rapaz o acertava no ponto em que sentia mais prazer.

Maldito Chanyeol perfeitinho que mesmo com pouca experiência o fodia mil vezes melhor do que qualquer outro cara que Baekhyun se deitou antes. Era revoltante como Baekhyun via estrelas explodirem atrás dos olhos com a forma que Chanyeol o deixava à beira do precipício, quase gozando, mas ainda não chegando lá. E nem queria, não queria terminar aquela rodada de sexo ainda, mas estava impossível se segurar.

Chanyeol deitou o próprio corpo em cima do menor, e os beijos que ele deixava em seu ombro e pescoço, sem parar de meter por um segundo sequer, foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun se derretesse por completo e quase perdesse a força das pernas. Da mesma forma que aconteceu da primeira vez que gozaram juntos naquele carro. Chanyeol o enfraquecia tanto, e nunca foi tão bom se sentir daquela forma.

Baekhyun virou um pouco a cabeça, e, quando Chanyeol parou de beijar e morder seu ombro, aproveitou para roubar-lhe um beijo bagunçado, cheio de língua, saliva, já que ambos gemiam e tentavam descontar o próprio prazer em pequenas mordidas e chupadas agressivas nos lábios um do outro.

Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo, com Baekhyun lançando jatos de porra contra a sua cama sem nem precisar de se tocar e Chanyeol fazendo o mesmo logo em seguida, enchendo a camisinha assim que Baekhyun se contraiu todinho contra si, sem conseguir diminuir a força da mordida forte que dava no ombro de Baekhyun.

Respirando pesado e cansados, os rapazes caíram na cama, cada um olhando para cima, ofegantes e tentando não se sujarem na bagunça de porra que Baekhyun fez na própria colcha.

— Vai jogar a camisinha fora. Eu vou arrumar a cama. — Baekhyun murmurou cansado, dando dois tapinhas no peito de Chanyeol antes de se levantar do colchão.

— Romântico. — Chanyeol resmungou, arrancando uma risada do menor que o olhava de pé. Baekhyun mal sabia como conseguia se manter entre as duas pernas, já que estava exausto. E olha que havia sido uma foda convencional. Chanyeol tinha um potencial para o sexo que se Baekhyun o moldasse ao seu favor, seria ainda melhor.

Mas isso não aconteceria, não adiantava ficar pensando naquilo. Afastou as divagações que sua mente criava sem sua permissão, sabendo que não podia trilhar aquele caminho perigoso que seu subconsciente tanto desejava, e puxou a colcha assim que Chanyeol se levantou e foi para o banheiro, a embolando e jogando no canto do quarto. Aproveitou para pegar um cobertor na cama e se jogou no colchão, se cobrindo. Precisava descansar se quisesse transar mais, e o mesmo valia para Chanyeol.

Quando o maior voltou, todo nu, gostoso e bonitinho, com uma expressão exaurida e ombros caídos, Baekhyun levantou o cobertor e bateu na cama para que ele viesse para si. Foi adorável a forma que ele simplesmente foi até si e se deitou ao seu lado sem reclamar. Mais uma regra implícita que Baekhyun quebrava naquele momento: a de dormir com os caras que fodia. De ter um momento carinhoso com eles. Mas naquela altura, já nem fazia diferença. Chanyeol sempre tirava o sentido de todas as suas regras, não era como se conseguisse combater isso.

Deixou com que Chanyeol abraçasse seu corpo e o puxasse para si sem resistir em momento algum, afundando o rosto no peitoral dele. Era gostoso sentir o corpo dele todo assim contra o seu, e, como se toda aquela proximidade fosse insuficiente, Baekhyun encaixou uma de suas pernas entre as dele, fechando os olhos confortavelmente. O cheiro de Chanyeol era o melhor de todos. Não conseguia definir o que era, mas continuava ali, respirando contra Chanyeol enquanto ele deixava um carinho no seu cabelo, sem dizer nada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer naquele momento, e nem precisavam. Pegaram no sono daquela forma, abraçados e com os corpos dizendo mais sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro do que conseguiam colocar em palavras. 


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun acordou com uma respiração pesada no seu ombro e o corpo completamente envolvido por outro, bem maior do que si. Os olhos piscaram devagar, letárgicos, enquanto ele tentava se situar. Estava no seu quarto. Não sabia que horas eram, mas pela forma que o sol batia na sua escrivaninha, já deveria ter passado de meio-dia. Havia pegado no sono com um homem com quem fez sexo, mas não era qualquer um. Era Park Chanyeol, capitão do time de natação, estudante de medicina e o cara com quem havia tramado uma trapaça para vencer a aposta que fez com o melhor amigo, Oh Sehun.

Depois de listar mentalmente todas as merdas que fez em um curto período de tempo, reuniu coragem para se virar e observar o rosto bonitinho de Park Chanyeol, que ainda descansava da noite intensa que tiveram. Transaram três vezes entre cochiladas aqui e ali, sem conversar muito já que todas as vezes que gozaram, ficaram sem palavras, perdidos nos próprios sentimentos. 

Baekhyun estava em uma fria. Como pôde se deixar envolver tanto com Chanyeol? Sempre foi tão firme, resoluto, conseguia se manter distante. Chegou à conclusão que a culpa era dele, daquele jeito insuportavelmente perfeito, sereno e adorável. Gostava do jeito leve que ele tinha, sempre aconchegante. Chanyeol era tão simples e tão complexo, enquanto Baekhyun era apenas uma bagunça de mágoas e problemas.

Suspirou pesado, ainda observando a expressão pacífica do nadador enquanto ele dormia. Ignorou completamente a vontade de deixar um beijo nos lábios cheinhos. Não eram namorados para se acordarem com carinhos. Aquilo era errado e Baekhyun sabia disso. Não podia alimentar qualquer tipo de impressão torta que Chanyeol pudesse ter de si.

Após ficar mais alguns segundos olhando para o rosto do rapaz que o deixava ainda mais bagunçado internamente, se desvencilhou com cuidado dele, se levantando, tentando cumprir a difícil tarefa de não acordá-lo. Ainda estava nu, então antes de sair do quarto, vestiu uma calça e blusa de moletom, já que o dia estava consideravelmente frio.

Foi até a sala apenas para pegar seu maço de cigarros e isqueiro jogados na mesinha de centro e foi até a sacada, se jogando no pufe de qualquer jeito enquanto pescava um cigarro dentro da caixinha.

Começou a fumar ali, quieto. Queria ter feito aquilo antes, gostava de fumar depois de transar para acalmar a própria euforia e colocar a cabeça no lugar, mas não queria incomodar Chanyeol com a fumaça e com o gosto que sua boca ficaria depois. Realmente parecia tarde pelo barulho dos carros que passavam na rua e a conversa das pessoas que andavam pelo passeio. Era o pior momento para ficar na sacada, já que não sentia a paz que precisava no silêncio, mas ainda assim era melhor do que nada.

Mesmo tentando relaxar e limpar seus pensamentos com a nicotina o acalmando enquanto corria pelas suas veias, acabava preso à imagem do homem que agora estava jogado na sua cama. Poderia ter acordado ele com beijos, o chamado para um banho quente, feito uma xícara de café. Mas não sabia como fazer aquelas coisas sem sentir que perdia o controle da situação.

Baekhyun riu amargo, enquanto tragava o cigarro. Que idiota, era óbvio que já havia perdido o controle. Não sabia qual seria o seu próximo passo, mal sabia como encararia Chanyeol. O que eles eram, afinal? Nada, absolutamente nada. Mas ao mesmo tempo, significava tanto. Baekhyun ia surtar se continuasse tentando definir o que estava acontecendo e o que aconteceria depois.

— Parece que perdemos uma manhã inteira de aula. — Baekhyun deu um pulo no pufe, assustado quando escutou a voz de Chanyeol ressoar perto de si.

Estava tão absorto pelos próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu ele se aproximando. Colocou a mão no peito, sentindo o coração bater rápido demais enquanto encarava Chanyeol de lado.

— Pois é. E eu tinha uma reunião com o meu orientador. Não vou nem checar as mensagens hoje, o homem deve tá xingando até a primeira geração da minha família. — Baekhyun respondeu desatento, já que o olhar acompanhava o nadador, que se sentava em uma cadeira de plástico próxima de si.

Chanyeol estava enrolado no cobertor, como uma criança grande demais, e Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder o sorrisinho idiota que brotou nos seus lábios. Deu uma tragada no cigarro para tentar disfarçar, mas a visão não havia passado despercebida pelos olhos atentos de Chanyeol.

— Qual a graça? — Questionou curioso, se aconchegando ainda mais contra o cobertor enquanto se sentava na cadeira.

— Nada. Você chegou que nem um crianção enrolado na coberta, achei fofo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, mas pela forma que Chanyeol sorriu tímido e desviou o olhar para a rua, claramente o deixou sem graça.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempinho. Baekhyun sem saber o que conversar, e Chanyeol com um olhar perdido para o nada, parecendo maquinar algo consigo mesmo. Era um clima esquisito, mas não o suficiente para ser desconfortável. Quando terminou o primeiro cigarro, Baekhyun pegou a caixinha e retirou o segundo, colocando na boca e o acendendo.

— Dois seguidos? Eu te deixo tão estressado assim?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos com o comentário, tragando o cigarro lentamente enquanto encarava Chanyeol de canto. Ele tinha um sorrisinho babaca nos lábios, o que irritava ainda mais Baekhyun. O nadador sabia ser espertinho quando queria.

— O que te faz pensar que é você quem tá me estressando?

— Não sei, acho que minha intuição, e essa sua cara emburrada mesmo depois de ter gozado tanto. Era pra você tá com um humor melhor, não acha?

Baekhyun bufou com desgosto, virando a cara sem parar de tragar seu cigarro. Era tão óbvio assim ou Chanyeol se tornou um profissional em lê-lo? Não sabia como responder e não ia mentir, realmente devia tá fazendo aquela expressão típica de quem era um ser humano intragável quando queria. Era um lado que ainda não havia revelado tanto para Chanyeol, e quando pensava que o nadador estava analisando e decorando a sua versão mau humorada do jeito que fazia com cada uma das suas nuances de humor, se irritou ainda mais.

Odiava estar assim, na palma da mão de Chanyeol.

— Talvez sexo tenha um efeito contrário em mim. — Baekhyun resmungou ríspido.

— Se for assim, você precisa ser estudado. Já pensou em ser cobaia pro departamento de Medicina? Estamos precisando. — O tom divertido de Chanyeol, de quem não se importava com o seu mau humor e ainda estava perfeitamente tranquilo, fez Baekhyun se sentir um tantinho mal. Poderia ter sido mais agradável com ele, mas resolveu fugir para fumar e, para piorar, estava sendo chato.

— Talvez eu seja mais necessário no departamento de Psicologia. — Retorquiu emburrado.

— Você, eu e o resto do planeta. — Chanyeol completou e logo em seguida deu um suspiro pesado, parecendo se preparar para falar algo que Baekhyun definitivamente não queria ouvir. O olhar demorado que queimava o rosto de Byun foi sinal suficiente para que ele soubesse disso. — Acho que a gente devia conversar.

— Sobre? — Baekhyun se fingiu de sonso, encarando o cigarro que parecia bem mais interessante naquele momento.

— Não sei. Mas ao mesmo tempo temos que conversar, não é? Quer dizer... Não sei. Sobre nós dois, talvez? — Chanyeol soava claramente frustrado. Era raro para ele não conseguir elaborar o que queria dizer, sempre teve facilidade para se articular, mas Baekhyun tinha uma facilidade incrível de roubar todas as palavras de sua boca. Ainda mais naquele momento que Baekhyun parecia mais fechado do que nunca.

— Nós transamos, Chanyeol. Sexo casual. O que temos pra dizer? — O jeito frio que Baekhyun colocou a situação surpreendeu Chanyeol, mas ele tentou não se apegar a isso. O menor era o tipo de pessoa que se escondia por baixo de camadas e camadas de indiferença para se proteger do mundo, e durante aqueles poucos dias o nadador conseguiu perceber isso.

O que não tornava a situação menos frustrante do que era.

— Foi realmente tão casual assim pra você? — Baekhyun preferiu tragar o cigarro pendendo entre os dedos elegantes do que responder a pergunta de imediato. Claro que não tinha sido, mas ele era um covarde, e Chanyeol o fazia se sentir de uma forma que ele não queria, não mais.

— Eu não sei o que você espera que eu diga, Chanyeol. O que você quer de mim? Por que tá fazendo essas perguntas?

— Porque você tá me tratando de um jeito estranho. — Respondeu simples, mas pela primeira vez Baekhyun detectou em Chanyeol um tom de que finalmente havia se irritado com algo. Conseguiu tirar o Senhor Perfeitinho do sério. Se não tivesse criado tanta afeição por ele, riria. Mas só conseguia se sentir envergonhado. Principalmente por não conseguir olhar diretamente para ele, enquanto o nadador o enfrentava de peito aberto, o encarando profundamente.

Fazia aquilo de novo. Aquilo que deixava Baekhyun vulnerável. Tentava ler sua expressão, seus olhos, seu jeito. Chanyeol sempre fazia esse inferno consigo.

— Você esperava que eu te tratasse como? Queria ser acordado com beijinhos no rosto dados por um amante meigo e sorridente? — Deu uma risada soprada, debochando da situação. — Pelo amor de Deus, Park. Eu sou assim, você transou comigo sabendo que eu sou desse jeito. Feliz?

Chanyeol ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. Estava em choque. Por um momento se sentia próximo de Baekhyun, mas agora via tantos muros em volta dele que mal conseguia identificar naquele olhar frio resquícios da pessoa que pôde conhecer naqueles dias que passaram juntos. Não esperava que Baekhyun o atacasse daquela forma, e nunca brigou com ninguém na vida, nem mesmo com seus pais. Era um território novo e perigoso, como um campo minado.

O nadador desviou o olhar e passou a olhar para a rua. Não sabia lidar com aquela versão de Baekhyun.

— Não. Eu só esperava encontrar o mesmo Baekhyun de ontem. — Respondeu por fim, com uma expressão severa no rosto.

Baekhyun sorriu amargo, quase soltando uma risada. Era melhor que se afastasse de Chanyeol de qualquer forma, não queria estragar a personalidade sempre tranquila dele sendo um problemático de merda. E não conseguia controlar seus jeitos, seus medos, seus traumas. Chanyeol não era alguém para se manchar com memórias ruins e pessoas piores ainda.

— Desculpa por ter te decepcionado. — Baekhyun não sabia mais o que dizer. E nem queria continuar conversando, porque mais conversa levaria em desentendimentos e tudo aquilo era cansativo.

Chanyeol também parecia não querer conversar mais pois, assim que Baekhyun o respondeu, ele se levantou. Já não olhava mais diretamente para si, claramente incomodado e zangado, julgando pelo vinco atípico que tinha entre as sobrancelhas e o olhar sombrio.

— Você não tem que se desculpar, não me deve nada. E não é da minha personalidade cobrar das pessoas.

Baekhyun apagou o resto do seu segundo cigarro no cinzeiro que deixava no chão ao lado do pufe e se levantou, ficando de frente para Chanyeol. Agora olhava diretamente para o nadador. Sabia que ia se arrepender de cada palavra que sairia da sua boca naquele momento, que se sentiria mal por saber que estava deliberadamente tentando ferir o nadador para que ele desse alguns passos para trás e o deixasse respirar sozinho e se esconder dentro dos seus próprios muros.

— Mesmo assim eu devo ter te passado a impressão errada. Conversamos e andamos juntos pela aposta. Transamos porque sentimos tesão um pelo outro. Nos saciamos. É isso que eu faço, Chanyeol. Espero que possamos ficar em bons termos. — Explicou fingindo não se preocupar pelo jeito que jogava aqueles fatos na cara de Chanyeol, como se não soubesse que o nadador já estava nutrindo sentimentos por si, como se não tivesse enxergado e deixado que ele fizesse isso livremente. Como se não tivesse feito exatamente o mesmo.

Se Chanyeol tinha ficado ofendido, não deixou transparecer na sua expressão, que permaneceu séria e impassível, beirando a indiferença. Sabia bem que ele era tímido e introvertido, mas o nadador nunca pareceu tão frio e distante igual estava naquele momento.

— Não passou. — Respondeu simples, sem elaborar muito. — Vou me vestir e ir para a casa.

— Certo. Quer tomar um banho antes? — Ofereceu educado, tentando transparecer a mesma indiferença de Chanyeol, apesar de estar um pouco abalado e ter dificuldades de disfarçar isso.

Não queria perder Chanyeol, mas Baekhyun precisava deixá-lo ir. Era para um bem maior, só estava apegado à ele por não ter imposto a distância necessária e mantê-los seguros. Mas agora iria. Não iria magoar Chanyeol mais e ele não teria a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo consigo, futuramente.

— Não, obrigado. — Chanyeol deu o sorriso mais polido e duro que Baekhyun já viu naquele rosto lindo e sempre tão leve.

Só foi capaz de desviar o olhar enquanto Chanyeol saía da sacada e ia direto para o seu quarto, vestir as roupas que Baekhyun foi tão ávido em retirá-las na noite anterior.

O menor voltou a se jogar no pufe, sem coragem de seguir Chanyeol. O que havia feito foi errado, ele sabia. Tinha dado um golpe frio em Chanyeol para consertar cada erro passado que cometeu: a aproximação voluntária, o beijo na sacada, a transa. Precisava ter sido daquela forma. Se fosse dócil demais, se abrisse seus sentimentos, Chanyeol invadiria sua cabeça novamente, o leria, e não queria aquilo. Queria ficar sozinho, terminar a faculdade, construir sua vida. Sozinho. Sempre sozinho.

Tentava se convencer de que tomou a atitude correta quanto mais o coração teimava em doer, principalmente quando Chanyeol saiu pela porta do apartamento e a bateu, sem se despedir.

[...]

Baekhyun apenas se tocou que havia destruído o que tinha com Chanyeol quando alguns dias se passaram e ele não se dava ao trabalho de responder suas mensagens. Quando o fazia, era sempre evasivo, dizendo que estava muito ocupado com a faculdade e natação. Baekhyun até achava fofo que ele era educado para não o deixar falando sozinho pelo celular. No lugar dele, estaria puto e não se daria ao trabalho.

Mas era o perfeitinho Park Chanyeol. O sempre polido e distante, inalcançável Park Chanyeol, que mesmo magoado ainda acenava de longe quando esbarrava com Baekhyun na faculdade, o dando um sorriso diferente. Apenas educado e nada mais. Aquele Park Chanyeol que tantos desejavam por estar num pedestal tão alto, por ser tão lindo, talentoso, inteligente — além das óbvias qualidades que muitos não conheciam por nunca terem sido próximos dele — esteve entre os dedos de Baekhyun e ele deixou escapar. Foi o melhor para os dois, era o que Byun repetia para si mesmo, mas ainda sim doía.

Doeu quando o nadador foi embora do seu apartamento naquele dia, mas doeu mais quando a realidade o atingiu em cheio e percebeu que sentia saudades de conversar com ele, tê-lo por perto. Se viciou na atenção e no carinho que Chanyeol despejava em si. Em nenhum momento o nadador foi egoísta, mas Baekhyun era. Sempre foi, sempre pensou no que era melhor para ele, sempre jogou as pessoas de lado para não deixar que ninguém partisse seu coração novamente.

No fim, era sempre ele mesmo que se feria, repetidas vezes.

Tentou contornar a situação, avisando Chanyeol que ainda deveriam agir como um casal por aí. Mas o nadador simplesmente o respondeu o óbvio: faltava poucos dias para terminarem tudo, pouco menos de uma semana. Já haviam convencido os amigos de Byun que estavam saindo juntos. Para que mais encenação? Não fazia mais sentido e Baekhyun sabia disso. Por isso não respondeu as mensagens, sendo esta conversa a última que tiveram.

Baekhyun se sentia tão miserável que chegava a ser patético. Sério que havia se apaixonado por Chanyeol? Toda vez que pensava nisso ria com amargura, querendo se estapear. Pelo menos se afastou antes que piorasse. Antes que se entregasse completamente, e se deixasse ser arruinado por outra pessoa. Não queria deixar seu coração à mercê de ninguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse tão aconchegante e pacífico como Chanyeol.

O nadador era como um mar de águas calmas e azuis. Era bonito e encantador, atrativo, mas ainda assim era um mar. E Baekhyun tinha medo de água, ainda mais quando era tão vasto, profundo e repleto de segredos.

Mesmo conformado com o destino de tudo e sabendo que cada decisão que acarretou o fim do que tinha com Chanyeol — seja lá o que aquilo tinha sido —, marchava pela faculdade todos os dias com um rancor tão grande que ninguém se metia no seu caminho, nem mesmo os amigos. Até Kyungsoo o evitava pelo apartamento, com medo de Baekhyun soltar o veneno para cima dele.

De qualquer forma, uma hora ou outra deveria parar de descontar em quem não tinha nada a ver com a história da sua ira. Era errado, infantil, e Baekhyun sabia disso. Mas era seu maldito gênio que entrava no caminho de tudo e deixava ele intragável.

Sabia que ele era bem mais suave e simpático quando estava perto de Chanyeol. Até disso sentia falta, de como o nadador trazia um lado bom seu sem se esforçar em nada para isso. Baekhyun precisava confessar para si mesmo que seus dias estavam sendo um inferno sem Chanyeol, mas lhe faltava coragem. Por isso ele seguia em frente, lutando contra o arrependimento. Um dia, todos aqueles sentimentos se aquietariam e sua vida voltaria ao normal.

Começaria voltar à normalidade parando de evitar os amigos. Por isso, quando viu a mensagem de Seulgi no grupinho que tinham no Kakao Talk dizendo para almoçarem juntos, não respondeu diretamente, mas se organizou para que pudesse vê-los no refeitório. Acabou chegando mais tarde do que havia planejado, já que seu orientador sempre tomava seu tempo do pré-almoço para pegar no seu pé.

Não demorou a avistar seus amigos sentados na mesa, almoçando tranquilamente enquanto conversavam sem se importar com a barulhada típica de garfos batendo nos pratos e jovens rindo alto. Enquanto se encaminhava para encontrar os amigos, foi impossível não dar uma bela olhada por todo o refeitório procurando um certo alguém. O coração murchou dentro do peito quando não o viu comendo por aí, não pôde nem ver o sorriso meigo de Chanyeol de relance. Realmente, o dia seria pior do que já estava.

Se sentou ao lado de Sehun sem dizer nada, e no momento que fez isso, os três amigos pararam de conversar para encarar Baekhyun, como se ele fosse uma assombração que tivesse feito uma aparição surpresa. Byun ignorou, começando a comer como quem não queria nada, mas acabou levantando o olhar quando se sentiu incomodado com os olhares arregalados que queimavam seu rosto. 

— Posso ajudar? — Baekhyun perguntou frio, fazendo Seulgi e Kyungsoo desviarem o olhar ao mesmo tempo, mas Sehun continuou, daquele jeitinho petulante.

— Apareceu a margarida. — Sehun debochou, dando uma cotovelada de leve no seu braço. — E aí, quantos coquetel molotov você fez hoje pra explodir a faculdade?

— E por que eu faria isso? — Baekhyun questionou em um tom educado, mas distante, cutucando sua comida com os hashis, mas sem vontade de comer.

— Do jeito que você anda puto pela faculdade, achei que tivesse planejando um ataque terrorista pra desestabilizar o estado burguês e começaria pelas faculdades que fomentam a criação de profissionais apenas para servir ao mercado, e não à sociedade. — Baekhyun parou de cutucar o arroz para subir o olhar até Sehun, surpreso pela fala estranhamente correta que ele acabou de falar, e o rapaz apenas deu de ombros. — O que? De vez em quando eu te escuto. Impressionado? — Levantou as sobrancelhas, brincalhão, o que fez Baekhyun revirar os olhos e voltar a se concentrar na própria comida.

— Não tô planejando nada. — Baekhyun respondeu, claramente com má vontade.

Sehun soltou um murmúrio qualquer em satisfação, enquanto Seulgi e Kyungsoo observavam a interação quietos. Era um milagre Baekhyun não ter arrancado a cabeça do melhor amigo àquela altura.

— É bom te ver, Baek. Você sumiu! Precisa inteirar a gente das suas novidades. — Seulgi entrou no assunto para amenizar o clima, sempre naquele tom diplomático que ela usava quando sentia algumas faíscas saindo de Baekhyun, como se ele estivesse apenas procurando a gasolina para entrar em combustão.

— É, Baek. Nem eu te vejo mais. Claro que eu te evito de propósito, já que esses dias até a cadeira da cozinha foi chutada só porque você deixou o rámen queimar. — Kyungsoo denunciou, recebendo de volta um olhar enviesado de Baekhyun. — Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, se você começar a quebrar a casa eu não vou rachar dinheiro pra comprar móveis novos, você vai pagar sozinho. — Reclamou, apontando os hashis para Baekhyun antes de voltar a comer.

— É bom te ver também, Seulgi. — Baekhyun respondeu apenas ela, recebendo da mulher um sorrisinho cúmplice e uma piscadinha. — E vai se foder, Kyungsoo.

— A gente sentiu saudades, meu amor. — Sehun falou todo meloso, beliscando sua bochecha. Baekhyun se afastou rapidamente, tentando desviar do beliscão, mas não teve tempo. Gemeu com o jeito que Sehun o apertava e o tratava como bebê, não sabendo o que doía mais. Soltou a bochecha do menor, que imediatamente começou a alisar o local avermelhado, dando para um amigo um olhar furioso. — Então, bonitinho, qual a treta? Problemas no paraíso?

Baekhyun riu soprado em deboche e ao invés de responder, enfiou um monte de arroz com kimchi na boca. A pergunta de Sehun havia sido claramente uma brincadeira, mas aquele silêncio de Baekhyun foi fácil demais de ser interpretado. Seulgi arqueou uma sobrancelha para Sehun, que também trocava olhares com ela, e ambos voltaram a olhar para Baekhyun.

Ah, o erro que Byun cometeu naquele momento...

— Então você realmente tá com problemas no paraíso... — Sehun declarou por fim e Baekhyun ignorou, mastigando sua comida lentamente sem se importar com o seu entorno. — Chanyeol finalmente se lembrou que era hétero e te deu um pé na bunda? Não fica tristinho, meu bem... A vitória ainda é sua, eu não esperava que você durasse uma semana de qualquer jeito.

— Eu não ligo pra aposta. — Baekhyun murmurou tão baixo que Sehun quase não conseguiu escutar.

Quase.

— Essa é nova... — Sehun riu surpreso. — Não acredito que você apaixonou pelo hétero. Baekhyun, você é tão óbvio que chega a doer.

Baekhyun atirou os hashis com força contra a mesa, atraindo os olhares espantados não só dos amigos, mas de algumas pessoas em volta que viram a cena. Mas ele estava tão cego de raiva, que não se importou com a ceninha que fez. Precisava descontar sua frustração em algo que não fosse o rosto cheio de escárnio de Sehun. Por que ele sempre fazia questão de enfiar o dedo na ferida tão profundamente, mesmo que não entendesse e nem visse onde ela estava? Como ele tinha essa capacidade magnífica? Baekhyun não sabia dizer.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu dei um pé na bunda dele. Segundo, eu não tô apaixonado. Terceiro, ele não é hétero, é bissexual. Parece que seu radar não é tão afiado assim. — Baekhyun falou no tom mais calmo que existia, mas cada palavra saía tão ameaçadora de sua boca que até Kyungsoo, que geralmente não se importava com as crises do rapaz, se encolheu na cadeira.

Mesmo assim, Sehun não parecia nem um pouco intimidado. Na verdade, tinha um sorriso metido nos lábios, como se ele tivesse vencido a maldita aposta.

— Eu sei que ele é bissexual. — Respondeu simples, voltando a comer como se tivesse soltado o comentário mais casual do mundo.

Baekhyun ficou alguns segundos encarando Sehun, paralisado. Piscou uma, duas, três vezes, sentindo algo entalado na sua garganta. Talvez fosse um grito, ou a vontade que sentia de pular no pescoço de Sehun e esganá-lo até que visse aquela pele branquinha dele adquirir um tom púrpuro. Baekhyun definitivamente estava vendo vermelho de tanto ódio.

— O que? — Sibilou perigosamente baixo.

— Eu disse que eu sei, ué. O Jongin me disse que ele era, e eu percebi que você achou ele gostoso. Você é meio óbvio... Achei que um romancinho cairia bem pra colocar um sorrisinho nessa carinha emburrada, e olha só, até que vocês se deram bem. Por isso eu menti. Enfim, você deveria consertar qualquer cagada que tenha feito com ele, eu tava curtindo aquele Baekhyun com cara de idiota apaixonado. Esse daí que parece que vai destruir o mundo é mais pau no cu do que o pré-Chanyeol.

— Sehun, você tem ideia do que tá insinuando? Você me manipulou pra me relacionar com alguém? — Baekhyun questionou incrédulo, mal conseguindo processar tudo o que Sehun o contou como se fosse a ação mais normal do mundo.

— Baek... — Sehun adquiriu uma postura séria, largando os hashis que ainda segurava. Se virou de lado para conseguir olhar bem nos olhos do amigo. — Eu só vi que você se interessou por ele e achei que seria legal te ver dando uma chance, mesmo que de mentira, pra alguém. Qual o mal disso? Deu certo, não deu? Estava dando, pelo menos. Mas o que tiver acontecido, duvido que seja algo que não tenha conserto. Vocês ficaram tão bonitinhos juntos... Quase que eu fiquei com inveja. Você precisa se permitir a sentir um pouquinho mais de paixão, Baek...

— Isso não é algo que você deve decidir, e sim, eu! Sehun, é a minha vida pessoal, não tem a ver com você! Qual o seu problema, cara? — Baekhyun riu incrédulo e passou a mão no rosto, como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse acalmar os próprios nervos.

Tinha se enfiado naquela bagunça pelo seu ego, mas Sehun sabia que ele era assim, e usou aquilo para armar para Baekhyun. Era insano, se sentia tão malditamente enganado que quase riu de novo, vendo o quanto era idiota por sequer ter se preocupado por um segundo que também havia enganado Sehun para vencer a aposta. Viu aquilo realmente como uma brincadeira, enquanto o amigo arquitetava algo para afetar a sua vida amorosa.

— Eu não decidi nada, Baekhyun, foi tudo você! Você já estava interessado em Chanyeol, eu só dei um empurrãozinho. Eu não fiz absolutamente nada, foi tudo entre você e ele. — Sehun explicou claramente frustrado, também começando a se irritar com o jeito que Baekhyun jogava toda a culpa em suas costas. Ambos tinham o sangue quente, se continuassem aquela briga no refeitório acabariam berrando ao ponto de todos escutarem.

— Meninos, vocês estão se exaltando... — Seulgi murmurou preocupada, porém sendo ignorada pelos dois que trocavam olhares como se estivessem prontos para saírem no murro ali mesmo.

Baekhyun ainda não conseguia processar todas as informações jogadas na sua cara daquele jeito. Se não fosse Sehun, não estaria passando pelo inferno emocional que enfrentava naquele momento. Realmente, o amor era algo traiçoeiro, até entre amigos. Se levantou da cadeira de qualquer jeito, sem se importar se tinha ou não comido. O estômago estava embrulhado demais para conseguir ingerir qualquer coisa.

— Eu não sou capaz de te odiar, Sehun. Mas eu preciso ficar um tempo sem olhar pra sua cara. Um bom tempo. — Sehun arregalou os olhos, pela primeira vez verdadeiramente espantado por uma reação tão intensa de Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun... — Não foi capaz de completar a frase, os olhos marejaram imediatamente, mas nada daquilo foi capaz de comover Baekhyun.

Para ele, Sehun realmente tinha pisado na bola.

— Você ultrapassou uma linha na minha vida que eu nunca autorizei. Nunca.

— Porque você nunca realmente confiou em mim, não é? Eu sou só o seu amigo pra passar o tempo, um qualquer que você encontrou e que faz o mesmo curso que você. Por que eu não posso me preocupar com você, Baekhyun? É tão nítido que você se fecha pra tudo, pro mundo. Eu só queria te entender um pouco. — Sehun falou com a voz embargada, ainda sentado e finalmente atingido em cheio pela ira do Byun, que nunca havia sido direcionada para si.

— Não. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negação, com o olhar frio direcionado ao amigo. — Eu sempre confiei em você, Sehun. Esse foi o problema. Você não respeitou os meus limites e eu acreditava que você, de todas as pessoas, me compreenderia. — Baekhyun era cabeça dura, impassível. Mesmo vendo o desespero de Sehun, não conseguia sentir nada além de uma sensação intensa de traição, das piores.

— Como te compreender se você não me explica nada? — Exclamou em um tom tão alto que, novamente, atraíam a atenção de parte do refeitório.

— Eu não sou obrigado a te explicar nada. E quer saber de uma coisa? Vai se foder. Não aparece mais na minha frente, eu tô falando sério.

— Não é como se eu quisesse te ver também, Byun. — Sehun falou de um jeito tão furioso quanto o de Baekhyun, apesar de algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Odiava brigar com as pessoas, mas Baekhyun nunca pensou que seria tão ruim brigar com o melhor amigo.

Sem querer continuar aquela briguinha patética, Baekhyun se virou e saiu andando, nem se importando em retirar o próprio prato da mesa. Escutou Kyungsoo chamá-lo mas ignorou. Não tinha cabeça para discutir com ninguém naquele momento. Talvez não fosse capaz de continuar na faculdade. Precisava ir para a casa, fumar um maço de cigarro inteiro e dormir até conseguir fingir que toda aquela situação era um pesadelo.

Por isso, foi direto para a sala do seu orientador, agradecendo aos céus ao ver que o homem ainda não tinha retornado. Deixou um recado em um post-it, inventando que estava passando mal e iria passar o dia em casa. Pegou sua mochila jogada, enfiou o notebook de qualquer jeito na mochila e saiu voando da sala, do prédio, atravessando o campus na maior velocidade que conseguia.

A sua cabeça não conseguia pensar em absolutamente porque estava sendo esmagado pelos próprios pensamentos. O sentimento de culpa se misturava com o ódio, com a mágoa e a própria dor do passado que emergia da parte mais obscura de sua mente e o engolia por completo, como um líquido viscoso que preenchia os seus pulmões e tirava todo seu ar, sua capacidade de pensar de forma calma e racional.

Seus pés o guiaram automaticamente até o ponto de ônibus e, quando se sentou no banco, sozinho, conseguiu respirar. E naquele momento, depois de anos, não conseguiu se segurar. Desabou, chorando copiosamente com o rosto escondido entre as mãos para que ninguém visse aquela cena patética.

Estava completamente fodido. 

[...]

Baekhyun fez o melhor que podia para fugir dos próprios problemas: dormiu. Assim que chegou em casa, se jogou na cama e deixou com que seus sonhos conturbados o retirassem da realidade que o sufocava. Acordou apenas por um breve momento, percebendo que já era madrugada. Permaneceu com os olhos abertos o suficiente para vestir roupas confortáveis e tomar um copo de água, apenas para conseguir dormir com mais conforto.

Apenas voltou a despertar quando mesmo nos seus sonhos escutou uma voz feminina chamá-lo. Seu ombro também estava pesado, alguém o sacodia. Piscou lentamente, tentando se situar e respirou fundo, sentindo a cabeça pesar provavelmente pelas horas excessivas que passou dormindo. 

— Quem é? — Perguntou grogue, a visão ainda se ajustando.

— Sou eu, Seulgi. Vim te ver. — Quando viu a amiga ajoelhada de frente para a sua cama, com um sorriso tenso e preocupado, quis voltar a chorar. Mas se segurou.

Sentou-se na cama com calma, observando ela se levantar e enfiar as mãos dentro do sobretudo marrom que usava. Sempre tão elegante, madura e responsável, essa era Seulgi. Baekhyun a admirava muito, e naquele momento sentia vergonha por estar destruído diante dos olhos analíticos dela. Sabia que se ela estava ali, era para arrancar absolutamente tudo de Baekhyun, do jeito que ela sempre fazia quando o problema se tornava grande demais para que ele conseguisse lidar sozinho.

Seulgi e seu tato para saber quando agir era incrível.

— Por que não ligou? Eu podia ter te encontrado na faculdade. — Baekhyun se encostou na cabeceira da cama.

— Eu liguei. Você não atendeu, nem estava respondendo mensagem de ninguém. Fiquei preocupada, mas o Kyungsoo me disse que você estava no quarto dormindo o sono da Bela Adormecida. — Justificou, se sentando elegantemente na cama e cruzando as pernas. — Acho que é hora de conversar, não é, Baek?

Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente, sem coragem de responder. Odiava conversar, se abrir, se mostrar. Se sentia mais feio do que era, mais problemático e defeituoso. Os dedos dos pés se apertaram contra o lençol, tentando descontar na roupa de cama todo seu nervosismo.

Seulgi percebeu o quanto Baekhyun estava perturbado e suspirou pesado. Seria mais difícil do que havia pensado. Se abaixou por um momento, para retirar os tênis e meias que usava para que pudesse se sentar melhor na cama. Cruzou as pernas e ficou de frente para Baekhyun, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas ele tinha aquele olhar perdido, desolado. Como doía ver o amigo quebrado desse jeito.

— Eu esbarrei com o Chanyeol ontem, depois da sua briga com o Sehun no refeitório. — A fala de Seulgi despertou a atenção de Baekhyun imediatamente, fazendo com que ele levantasse a cabeça e olhasse para a amiga como se ela estivesse prestes a dar a ele a mais preciosa das informações. — Ele te viu chorando no ponto de ônibus quando estava indo pra faculdade de carro, mas ficou com medo de parar e te perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

— Chanyeol, sempre muito sensato e racional. Ele sabe me dar espaço, mesmo não sabendo qual é o problema. — Baekhyun sorriu triste.

— Parece que vocês ficaram bastante próximos. — Seulgi constatou.

— Sim, era a ideia da aposta, não é?

— Bom, como era uma armação, vocês não precisavam ter entrado tanto de cabeça nisso tudo. Você não acha que tudo não passou de uma desculpa que os dois criaram pra se aproximar?

— Eu não sei, Seulgi. — Baekhyun fechou os olhos que ardiam pela claridade. Estava tão cansado, queria dormir mais. Encostou a cabeça melhor contra a cabeceira da cama e suspirou pesado.

— Sabe sim, Baekhyun. Se você não começar a ser sincero com você mesmo, nunca vai resolver toda a bagunça que aprontou com o Sehun.

Baekhyun não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que percebeu que algo estava errado.

— Como você sabe que era uma armação?

Baekhyun perguntou de repente, abrindo os olhos e encarando a amiga, que o dava um sorrisinho carinhoso. Como se ela fosse a única adulta ali, a mãe de todo mundo, que sabia de tudo e aparecia apenas nos momentos certos. Baekhyun se sentia pequeno, como uma criança, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o jeito cheio de empatia que ela o encarava, como se ele fosse o maior bobo do mundo.

— Eu escutei vocês dois pombinhos apaixonados, bêbados, conversando na sacada, inventando desculpas para trocar um beijo no dia que viemos aqui jogar War. Estava indo tomar um ar, mas dei meia volta quando ouvi a conversa. Além do mais, vocês começaram a trocar saliva, então nem se eu quisesse eu poderia aparecer para confrontar os dois. — Assim que se explicou, Baekhyun se permitiu rir, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Seulgi o acompanhou na gargalhada. Céus, aquilo tudo era tão extremamente ridículo, tosco, adolescente. — Eu não esperava isso de você, Baekhyun. Mas eu confesso que achei fofo vocês dois juntos fingindo ligar pra aposta, não tive coragem de puxar sua orelha.

Aquela revelação tinha o poder de arrancar risadas e ao mesmo tempo fazer Baekhyun querer morrer de tanta vergonha que sentia. Tudo aquilo saindo da boca de Seulgi apenas tornava todas aquelas semanas ainda mais patéticas.

— Seulgi, como você aguenta a gente? Sério?

— Sabe que às vezes nem eu sei. — Respondeu risonha. — Vocês são bobos demais pro próprio bem.

— Somos. — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso, voltando a ficar triste, mas tentando disfarçar. Ele ainda precisava absorver um pouco de tudo que tinha feito com Chanyeol, além da briga que teve com Sehun. Se sentia tão culpado que até quando se permitia sorrir, era difícil afastar o sentimento de responsabilidade por tudo que estava acontecendo.

Seulgi percebeu o clima sombrio que Baekhyun criava em torno de si mesmo e, para não deixa-lo que toda aquela escuridão o engolisse de novo e o forçasse a se fechar, ela se aproximou do rapaz. Engatinhou na cama até que se sentasse do lado dele e enfiou as pernas dentro das cobertas, ao lado dele. Byun observava tudo atento, enquanto ela o encarava toda brincalhona.

— Então, me fala um pouquinho do Chanyeol. Já que você teve um gostinho dele, tô curiosa... — Seulgi levantou as sobrancelhas, arrancando mais uma risada de Baekhyun, que também revirou os olhos com a curiosidade maliciosa da amiga. — Ele é tão bonito que dói, mas você também é. Formaram um casal injusto de tão perfeito.

— Seulgi... — Baekhyun gemeu envergonhado e riu soprado. — Não sei o que falar dele. Sério. Mas era bom estar com ele.

— Você omite tanto, sabia?

— Eu sou tímido.

— Não era tímido quando tava enfiando a língua na boca dele, né? Menos, Baekhyun. — Seulgi resmungou. — Se era bom, por que vocês dois tão andando pela faculdade como dois cachorrinhos que caíram da mudança? Brigaram?

— Mais ou menos. — Baekhyun puxou as pernas até o peito e deitou o rosto no próprio joelho, olhando para Seulgi com aqueles olhos de quem não sabia lidar com a culpa que sentia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitando um pouco antes de continuar. — A gente transou domingo passado. E foi meio que incrível.

— Meio? — Levantou uma sobrancelha, soando suspeita.

— Foi a melhor foda da minha vida. — Pontuou fingindo mau humor, torcendo o nariz. — Feliz?

— Muito. — Sorriu sapeca. — Mas então, se foi tão bom, qual o problema?

— No outro dia eu expliquei pra ele que tinha sido apenas sexo. Eu senti que ele tava esperando algo de mim e eu falei a realidade. Acho que ele ficou magoado.

Baekhyun ainda olhava para Seulgi atento, esperando o julgamento dela. Mas a mulher parecia pensar e analisar perfeitamente cada palavra que saiu de sua boca. Ela realmente seria uma advogada perfeita, e aquilo deixava Baekhyun estranhamente intimidado.

— Realidade? Interessante... — Ela murmurou pensativa, batendo o dedo indicador no queixo, com certeza maquinando sobre o pouco que Baekhyun revelava. — E qual seria essa realidade?

— Que eu só fico com os caras uma vez e que não tem sentimentos envolvidos. É só foda, prazer. Você sabe que eu sou assim.

— E você acha que isso representa a realidade do que você viveu com Chanyeol?

— Sim.

— Essa conversa não vai funcionar se você mentir pra mim. — Falou seriamente, arrancando um gemido de dor de Baekhyun. Dor interna, obviamente. Como era difícil admitir os próprios sentimentos em voz alta. Parecia uma sessão de tortura. — Isso não representa a sua realidade com ele, Baekhyun, e você sabe disso. Por isso tá tentando me convencer com essa cara de filhote de cachorrinho que foi chutado. Armação ou não, você conviveu com ele e isso mudou tudo. — O tom de Seulgi era duro e convicto. Nem adianta Baekhyun tentar negar, ela já sabia tudo, leu todo o relacionamento dos dois rapazes sem precisar saber de todo o contexto.

— Eu não consigo lidar com isso de novo. — Baekhyun respondeu triste, desviando o olhar do rosto da amiga.

— Com isso o que?

— Relacionamentos. Eu não posso, não foi isso que eu prometi pra mim mesmo. — Baekhyun suspirou pesado, exausto, e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando as mechas em frustração. — Que merda, por que eu fiz isso, hein?

— Olha, Baekhyun... — Seulgi abraçou o amigo de lado, pelos ombros, e encostou a cabeça na dele, tentando o passar algum conforto. — Eu não sei que tipo de fantasma te assombra pra você ter tanto medo de estar com alguém, mas você não pode viver sem se arriscar um pouco. Todo mundo já se machucou por amor, alguns mais, outros menos. Mas essas feridas devem fazer a gente crescer e aprender a amar, e não se esconder dentro de nós mesmo. Não adianta negar pra você mesmo que você se apaixonou pelo Chanyeol, em todos os momentos que vocês trocavam olhares na frente do Kyungsoo, ele fingia vomitar sem que você visse. Esse era o nível de paixão que irradiava de vocês, a ponto de irritar o Kyungsoo que sempre tá cagando pra tudo e pra todos. 

— Que desgraçado... — Baekhyun esbravejou baixinho, porém ainda se deixando ser confortado pelo abraço gostoso e com gostinho de lar que Seulgi tinha, apesar das palavras duras e sinceras que ela atirava em si. — Eu nunca admiti em voz alta tudo isso. Talvez nem em pensamento. — Confessou baixinho, rindo de si mesmo com certo amargor.

— Admitiu o que? — Seulgi perguntou curiosa, resolvendo começar um pequeno cafuné nos cabelos macios de Baekhyun. — Pode falar, você tá seguro aqui comigo.

— Que eu me apaixonei pelo Chanyeol. Eu tava fugindo disso, fingindo que não era nada de importante e que ia passar. Mas eu esqueci o quanto dói quando a gente se apaixona por alguém e não tem a pessoa do nosso lado.

— Baek... — Seulgi suspirou pesado, ainda sem entender muito de todo aquele mistério que rondava o coração fechado de Baekhyun. — Você não precisa fugir. Ele também te quer, você deveria aproveitar e se entregar.

— Na última vez que eu me entreguei, coisas ruins aconteceram. É difícil confiar nas pessoas de um dia para o outro.

Seulgi afastou apenas o rosto, curiosa, vendo que o olhar de Baekhyun estava distante naquele momento.

— Você pode me explicar? — Pediu baixinho, buscando a mão do amigo para entrelaçar na sua. — Se for algo muito traumático, eu posso te indicar psicólogos ou psiquiatras. Você não tá sozinho, Baek.

— Não, não aconteceu nada de grave. Quer dizer, foi bizarro mas eu... Posso contar. Eu acho. — Baekhyun se desvencilhou do abraço de Seulgi, precisando de um pouco de espaço para se recompor e tentar reorganizar seus pensamentos.

O que ia revelar era algo importante e que nunca havia colocado para fora. Pensar em tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida antes dele ir para Seul era sufocante. Baekhyun fingia que tudo havia sido em outra vida, com outra versão de si mesmo, mas precisava aprender a conviver com as memórias que criou em Bucheon. Estava cansado de tratar a própria adolescência como se tivesse sido uma maldição em sua vida. 

Apertou a mão que ainda estava entrelaçada na de Seulgi, tentando absorver um pouco da coragem e determinação que ela tinha, e respirou pesado, se preparando.

— Eu já cheguei a comentar com você que fui criado por uma família de católicos ferrenhos? — Baekhyun perguntou baixinho para Seulgi, que apenas confirmou a pergunta com um aceno de cabeça. — Eu cresci cheio de culpas porque desde a pré-adolescência eu percebi que eu curtia homens. Era difícil porque ninguém falava sobre isso na minha casa, nem para condenar. Era como um tópico proibido, como se não existisse gays no mundo. Isso me deixava muito confuso e até os quinze anos eu ficava com meninas, mas era complicado. Até que eu conheci um cara da igreja dos meus pais. — Baekhyun abaixou o olhar com a lembrança dolorosa. Não sentia absolutamente nada por Jungwoo, seu ex-namorado, além de mágoa. Seulgi escutava a história com atenção, não ousando fazer um comentário sequer, com medo que Baekhyun parasse de despejar toda aquela lembrança para fora da própria da cabeça. — Ele era bonito, gentil, extremamente doce. Minha família o amava, já que os pais dele eram conhecidos naquele núcleo social. Era um sonho, e eu me apaixonei por ele. Na época ele fazia faculdade, e eu era só um adolescente, mas a gente se dava tão bem. A gente ficava escondido, ele tirou minha virgindade e dizia que me amava. Foi a primeira vez que eu não me senti sozinho. Até que um dia ele apareceu na minha casa com a noiva, que também era da igreja, para entregar um convite de casamento para os meus pais. O casamento do mais novo e belo casal. Minha mãe até lacrimejou, acredita? — Baekhyun riu com rancor, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Depois disso, eu perdi a cabeça completamente. Ele me mandava mensagens, dizia que me amava, mas que eu precisava me contentar sendo o amante. Aquilo tudo foi demais pra mim. — Baekhyun nem percebeu mas espremia a coberta entre os dedos, tentando descontar o ódio que emergia de qualquer forma. — Depois disso, eu surtei. Comecei a fugir de casa pra me encontrar com outros homens, arrumei uma identidade falsa pra frequentar bares e até precisei repetir o segundo ano do ensino médio porque eu matei muitas aulas. Minha mãe e meu pai fingiam não ver que eu levava rapazes pro meu quarto, mas ficavam furiosos quando eu vomitava nas escadas e aparecia para tomar café da manhã de ressaca. A gente começou a brigar muito, até que eu resolvi sair de casa quando eu me formei no ensino médio e vim pra Seul estudar. Por isso eu sempre trabalhei. Só agora que eles resolveram me mandar dinheiro, talvez para recompensar o tempo perdido, sei lá. Acho que, em resumo, foi isso.

Seulgi ainda parecia tentar absorver cada palavra e pequenos detalhes daquela história, enquanto Baekhyun ofegava baixinho, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Era anormal que não estivesse chorando? Nunca pensou que contaria tudo aquilo daquela forma direta e que, se o fizesse, seria de frente para um psicólogo, se acabando em lágrimas entre quatro paredes com um estranho. Mas nada mais tinha saído de si além da lembrança, seca e sem vida, sem cores.

O silêncio entre os dois não era constrangedor. Precisavam de um tempo para que toda a atmosfera pesada cedesse um pouco.

— Não tenho palavras para te dizer além de um sinto muito do fundo do meu coração, Baekhyun. Me entristece pensar que você sofreu tanto e que sua primeira experiência com o amor tenha sido tão traumática. — Seulgi falou por mim, levando as mãos até o rosto pálido de Baekhyun e o segurando com carinho. Virou a cabeça até que ele a olhasse nos olhos. — Esse homem foi um cretino com você. Mas aquele era um Baekhyun ingênuo, jovem e principiante nesse mundo. Esse que eu vejo na minha frente é maduro e esperto, mesmo que cabeça quente. Agora que você falou tudo isso em voz alta, consegue perceber que está tudo no passado? E que se esse passado não consegue te alcançar mais, não pode te machucar. — A mulher deslizou os polegares nas bochechas de Baekhyun, fazendo um carinho singelo no rosto daquele rapaz.

Baekhyun era do jeito que Seulgi imaginava: alguém machucado e que se escondeu atrás das próprias feridas, sem perceber que elas já haviam se cicatrizado há tempos. Claro que a história era extremamente dolorosa e traumática, e qualquer outra pessoa dificilmente lidaria com tudo aquilo de um jeito saudável. Normal Baekhyun não querer confiar em mais ninguém além dele mesmo, mesmo que isso significasse inventar mentiras e desculpas na própria cabeça para fugir dos seus sentimentos.

Baekhyun não conseguia falar mais nada. Apenas abraçou Seulgi e fechou os olhos quando encostou o rosto no ombro dela, procurando algum tipo de porto seguro na amiga. A mulher devolveu o abraço, esfregando as costas dele com carinho.

— Seria bom se você visse um psicólogo para cuidar disso. — A mulher aconselhou baixinho, não recebendo nenhuma reação de Baekhyun, que continuava grudado em si, como uma criança desesperada pela mãe. — Mas posso te dar um conselho completamente amador?

Baekhyun não respondeu, mas acenou timidamente com a cabeça.

— Você já iniciou algo com o Chanyeol. E se mesmo com todos esses traumas, seu coração se entregou a ele, muitas das barreiras que você impôs a si mesmo foram quebradas sem que você percebesse. Não é porque ele te curou, mas porque você provavelmente começou um processo de superação sem perceber. — Comentou, deixando os dedos deslizarem até a nuca de Baekhyun para que acariciasse os cabelos curtinhos que ele tinha naquela região. O tom de Seulgi era tão doce, era impossível não sentir o coração quentinho ao escutar aquilo, mesmo que ainda estivesse assustado. — Você não quer continuar avançando, um passo de cada vez? Quero que pense nisso com carinho. 

Novamente, Baekhyun ficou calado. Seulgi entendeu aquilo como se ele tivesse encerrando o assunto, pelo menos naquele dia. Quando o rapaz se desvencilhou do abraço, a olhando com um brilho diferente nos olhos, Seulgi soube ali que suas palavras agiram como uma sementinha de esperança dentro daquele coração machucado. E aquilo era mais do que suficiente para que ela sorrisse para ele, orgulhosa.

Baekhyun sorriu de volta, não lembrando a última vez que se sentiu tão vulnerável, mas tão leve. Não estava curado de si mesmo e das suas bagunças, mas era um início promissor.

[...]

A conversa com Seulgi fez um ótimo trabalho em mudar algumas posturas de Baekhyun. Nada muito gritante, mas após ela ir embora de sua casa e o deixar sozinho, refletindo, Byun percebeu que fingir que seu passado simplesmente havia se apagado era um erro. Precisava enfrentá-lo sempre que as memórias teimassem em invadir sua cabeça.

Ainda doía, não pelo ex-namorado, pela família negligente ou os atos vazios de rebeldia que cometeu para chamar a atenção. Doía porque tudo aquilo refletia na sua vida mesmo depois de tantos anos, manchando cada nova relação que surgia em sua vida. Principalmente a que tinha construído em poucos dias com Chanyeol.

A realidade era que não conhecia o nadador, mas estava sendo tão gostoso conviver com ele. Queria saber mais de cada pedacinho de sua vida, dos seus defeitos, manias irritantes e tudo que vinha no pacote Park Chanyeol. Apesar de estar triste por tudo o que fez para matar aquele princípio doce de relacionamento, conseguia admitir que se apaixonou sem que aquilo doesse tanto. Tudo bem estar apaixonado por Chanyeol, lidaria com aquilo de forma diferente da que fez quando era adolescente. Era um Baekhyun mais velho, maduro, ele saberia lidar com um homem.

Não sairia daquilo arruinado, mesmo que Chanyeol o machucasse eventualmente.

Passou alguns dias recluso para ajeitar a cabeça. Matou aulas, ignorou mensagens do orientador e dos amigos. Quando cansava de pensar sozinho na sacada, fumando um cigarro, assistia animes no celular enfiado debaixo das cobertas. Talvez não fosse a melhor atitude, mas funcionava como uma pequena fuga da realidade. Precisava disso.

Todos os dias que ficou no seu retiro espiritual particular, até mesmo Kyungsoo evitou esbarrar consigo na casa. Por isso acabou se surpreendendo quando naquela manhã, o encontrou na cozinha bebericando uma xícara de café. Diferente de Baekhyun, que teve uma belíssima noite de sono, Kyungsoo parecia acabado, com olheiras profundas e olhos vermelhos. Ele parecia surpreso também por ver Baekhyun, mas não disse nada, se limitando apenas a encará-lo. Nem parecia que moravam na mesma casa.

— Passou a noite jogando no computador? — Baekhyun questionou, surpreendendo ainda mais Kyungsoo, que não imaginava que o rapaz que passou tantos dias enfurnado no quarto fosse conversar consigo logo hoje.

— Sim. Daqui a pouco tô indo dormir. — Respondeu com a voz grogue.

— E você tá tomando café pra te ajudar nisso? — Baekhyun abriu a geladeira para pegar alguma fruta qualquer, achando uma maçã murcha no fundo de uma das prateleiras. Pegou ela com má vontade, franzindo o nariz, e deu uma mordida.

Kyungsoo observava tudo como se fosse uma miragem.

— Você tá bem? — Kyungsoo finalmente teve coragem de perguntar, parecendo nervoso pela forma que apertava a xícara de café quente entre os dedos. Nem se deu ao trabalho de continuar aquela conversa sobre sono e café.

— Na medida do possível. — Baekhyun se sentou na mesa com o colega de apartamento, ainda mastigando a maçã sem muita vontade de comê-la. O olhou de canto. — Sehun tá bem?

— Tá sim, a Seulgi conversou com ele. E eu também.

— Você? — Baekhyun riu com escárnio, dando uma mordida na fruta enquanto dava um olhar cheio de deboche para Kyungsoo. — Seus conselhos costumam ser um lixo. Sem ofensas. — Recebeu um chute na canela pelo comentário, e gemeu enquanto ria.

— E você se acha sensato por acaso? Me respeita. — Falou mal humorado e deu uma pequena bebericada no café que tomava. — Achei que fosse na faculdade hoje.

— Já faltei a semana inteira, o que é perder a sexta-feira, não é?

— Realmente. — Concordou com a cabeça. — Eu só achei que você teria interesse por hoje ser o campeonato de natação entre as principais faculdades de Seul. — Deu de ombros, comentando casualmente e ignorando o olhar cheio de significados que Baekhyun o dava.

Baekhyun sentiu um bolo se formar na sua garganta imediatamente. Ainda não se sentia pronto para falar sobre Chanyeol, nem para vê-lo. Não tinha pedido desculpas ainda pro melhor amigo que estava acostumado a brigar, imagina pedir para alguém que conhecia tão pouco ainda? Além de que Chanyeol o fazia se sentir estúpido com todos aqueles sintomas de paixão adolescente. Só de pensar em vê-lo, o coração disparava no peito, a boca secava e o estômago se enchia de insetos.

Sim, se recusava em pensar que tinha borboletas no estômago. Preferia baratas ou algo do tipo.

— Ah. — Murmurou fingindo não se importar e largou a maçã em cima da mesa, encarando a fruta toda mordida como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do universo. — Você vai?

— Até parece.

— Como você sabe que é hoje? — Perguntou desconfiado, ainda sem olhar diretamente para Kyungsoo.

— O Chanyeol almoçou com a gente ontem. Na verdade, ele só ia entregar os panfletos do campeonato, mas o Sehun insistiu pra que ele ficasse lá com a gente. Pareciam duas viúvas falando do marido morto. No caso, você é o marido morto, caso não tenha entendido isso bem.

— Eu te odeio, sabia? — Devolveu ácido, apesar de que estava claramente mexido com a ideia dos dois falando sobre ele.

Não era uma ideia agradável saber que ambos estavam tristes por sua causa. Provavelmente Sehun já estava tranquilo. Os dois eram muito diferentes e não era a primeira vez que perderam a cabeça um com o outro por motivos estúpidos. Mas Chanyeol... Ele parecia muito novo em tudo, em ser próximo de qualquer pessoa. Baekhyun duvidava que ele já tinha sido decepcionado do jeito que foi naquele dia na sacada, sentiu isso só de ver o olhar quebrado porém duro que ele o deu antes de deixá-lo sozinho com seu cigarro.

Conversar com Sehun seria tranquilo. Mas com Chanyeol, uma tortura, com certeza. Era assustador pensar na possibilidade do nadador querer se afastar de vez. Não podia deixar tanto tempo passar, precisava tomar alguma atitude.

Kyungsoo não se deu ao trabalho de responder Baekhyun, mais concentrado em terminar o próprio café e rumar para o quarto. Quando se levantou e foi até a pia para lavar a própria xícara, Baekhyun também se levantou, deixando a maçã comida em cima da mesa.

— Obrigado por avisar. — Baekhyun agradeceu baixinho antes de sair da cozinha e deixar Kyungsoo sozinho.

— Podia mostrar essa gratidão não sendo um porco. — Resmungou, encarando a maçã mastigada e babada que Baekhyun não se prestou nem para jogar no lixo orgânico.

[...]

Baekhyun odiava lugares lotados de pessoas, principalmente quando se tratava de espaços apertados como aquele. Mesmo assim, respirou fundo para não sair correndo e entrou no ginásio onde ocorreria a disputa de natação. Não fazia ideia se Chanyeol queria ou não vê-lo, e várias vezes enquanto arrumava para ir para a faculdade pensou em desistir, com medo de atrapalhá-lo. Talvez fosse a pior hora para procurá-lo, mas queria tanto ver ele competindo.

Assistiu alguns dos treinos do nadador e sempre ficava admirado com a forma que ele nadava. Disciplinado, com movimentos perfeitos e batendo os próprios recordes de tempo. Ele era incrível e se esforçava para isso. Provavelmente foi uma das razões que deixou Baekhyun tão encantado por ele.

Além de realmente estar curioso para assistir a competição, queria estar ali para torcer por Chanyeol. Mesmo que ele não o visse. Mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar aquele monte de pessoas que conversavam sem parar enquanto esperava os atletas saírem do vestiário.

Procurou entre as arquibancadas o melhor lugar para se sentar, de preferência o mais isolado de todos. Achou um pequeno espaço onde poucos estudantes haviam ocupados e se sentou lá sozinho, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que usava, tentando se esquentar. Mal podia acreditar que saiu de casa em um dia frio, para ir até a faculdade apenas para ver o cara que gostava numa competição que até algumas semanas atrás Baekhyun não dava a mínima e agora agia como se estivesse no final de uma Copa do Mundo.

Queria tanto que Chanyeol vencesse para descobrir qual a reação dele ao receber uma medalha. Será que ele continuava com aquela expressão distante e séria que adotava ao redor de desconhecidos? Ou sorria até os olhinhos sumirem e pequenas rugas aparecerem no canto dos olhos? Chanyeol tinha tantos lados diferentes, tantas nuances, que Baekhyun criava na cabeça um mundo de possibilidades para aquele momento.

Se encolheu no banco, desejando passar despercebido, mas ao mesmo tempo encarando a porta do vestiário com expectativa, provavelmente mais ansioso e aflito que os próprios nadadores. Nem reparou que alguém havia sentado ao seu lado e o encarava intensamente.

— Eu te perdoo, meu amor. — Uma voz choramingou ao seu lado, despertando de repente sua atenção. Antes que pudesse se virar, foi abraçado e recebeu milhares de beijos na bochecha.

Por que Sehun era tão meloso? Baekhyun queria rir com aquela demonstração de afeto, apesar de estar odiando como Sehun fazia questão de deixar sua bochecha babada.

— Eu nem pedi desculpas ainda. — Baekhyun gemeu, tentando empurrá-lo para longe, mas Sehun não cedia, grudado em si como um coala em uma árvore. — Eu sei que você me ama, mas calma, tá me sufocando!

— Que saudades, Byunnie! Sabia que ia vir ver o namorado! Vocês são tão lindos juntos, é emocionante! — Sehun continuou, parando de abraçar Baekhyun para que o menor pudesse virar para si e o olhar direito.

A visão de Sehun sorrindo para si como se não tivessem quase se matado no refeitório causava um alívio tão grande no peito de Baekhyun que, se ele não fosse profissional em pagar de durão, choraria ali mesmo.

— Senti saudades também. — Falou repleto de sinceridade, buscando as mãos do melhor amigo para segurá-las na sua carinhosamente. — Depois eu quero conversar com você de verdade, ok? E pedir desculpas devidamente.

— Não precisa se culpar tanto... Eu também tenho minha culpa no cartório. — Sehun confessou com um sorrisinho sapeca. — Acho que nós dois fomos babacas e envolvemos alguém bacana nas nossas loucuras. Aliás, ele me contou que vocês estavam num relacionamento de mentira, apesar de que foi tudo bem real, né? Pombinhos apaixonados demais. Não vão ter a grana, mas vão ter amor! Olha que lindo!

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e recolheu suas mãos, se virando para frente em uma clara expressão aborrecida.

— Para. — Baekhyun resmungou. — Eu nem sei se ele quer ver a minha cara. Eu fui meio idiota com ele.

— Imagino. Você tem talento pra essas coisas. — Antes que Baekhyun pudesse protestar sobre o comentário nada gentil que Sehun fez sobre si, o amigo repousou a mão no seu ombro e o apertou de leve. O olhar empático que ele o lançava foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun engolisse os xingamentos que iria dizer. — Relaxa. Tenho certeza que uma conversa vai fazer tudo se ajeitar. Ontem ele almoçou comigo, Seulgi e Kyungsoo e... Ele parecia bem preocupado. Perguntou sobre você, mas ninguém sabia responder. Ele gosta de você, Baekhyun, e nem precisou ser explícito para enxergar isso. Tava nos olhos dele.

A análise que o amigo fez deixou Baekhyun todo encabulado, com as orelhas vermelhas e tudo mais. Sehun riu, dando uma beliscadinha no lóbulo do rapaz ao vê-lo envergonhado, porém não ousou provocá-lo além disso. Queria ver mais daquele Baekhyun que se entregava ao amor, um pequeno passinho de cada vez. Guardaria as provocações para quando ele e Chanyeol estivessem em um estágio de relacionamento mais avançado.

Baekhyun voltou a se virar sem falar nada e, assim que o fez, viu que os atletas começavam a sair do vestiário, arrancando aplausos e assovios das torcidas que agora pareciam alvoraçadas. Quando avistou Chanyeol todo sério, já de touca e óculos, o achou tão lindo mesmo que qualquer ser humano normal ficasse feio naqueles equipamentos. Mas não se importava, pois a visão dele andando até os blocos de largada, subindo em um deles enquanto ajeitava os óculos, era a mais linda que teve em semanas. Estava doente de saudades.

Ou melhor, doente de paixão. Ainda era sufocante, desesperador, e sentia vontade de fugir daquilo. Mas pensar em soltar Chanyeol, deixá-lo fora da sua vida, era ainda pior. Desejava ver muitas competições de natação ainda, disso tinha certeza. Sorriu fraco ao ver as rosas negras que desenhavam a pele do nadador, lembrando dos momentos em que seus dedos puderam desenhá-las livremente. Realmente, não podia desistir dos dois. Não ia desistir. Cada detalhe de Chanyeol o fazia bem, o preenchia, o deixava feliz.

De repente, todos da arquibancada ficaram em um silêncio tenso. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, ansioso, ao ver a posição de mergulho que todos os nadadores fizeram. Ele mal ouviu quando o tiro de largada foi dado, tamanho era o barulho que o próprio coração fazia contra seus tímpanos. Só soube que começou quando Chanyeol pulou na água e se tornou um borrão entre os outros nadadores.

E em questão de segundos, Chanyeol venceu.

[...]

Baekhyun ficou quieto durante todo o tempo. Não deu um pio sequer. Assistiu as outras corridas. A cerimônia de entrega de medalhas. Chanyeol no pódio mais alto, sempre tão irritantemente perfeito e impecável, que fazia Baekhyun desejar como um louco descobrir cada defeito escondido nas camadas daquele rapaz que nasceu para estar naturalmente no topo.

Ficou ali sentado quando os atletas foram se trocar. Continuou quando as pessoas começaram a se dispersar e irem embora, cada um para as suas vidas, depois de muita conversa e elogios aos nadadores. Quieto, encolhido no banco, se despediu timidamente de Sehun, que percebeu o motivo de Baekhyun estar parado como uma estátua sem que o mesmo precisasse falar nada.

Em longos minutos que pareceram incontáveis horas, finalmente o ginásio ficou vazio. E Baekhyun ainda não sabia se Chanyeol tinha o visto entre a multidão, mas sabia bem que o maior era o único que ainda não tinha saído do vestiário. Anotou mentalmente cada um que participou e saiu de lá, por isso continuava encarando as portas fechadas, esperando por ele. Não ousava nem respirar muito pesado, com medo de que sua presença ecoasse entre as cadeiras e a piscina.

As portas do vestiário se abriram, e Chanyeol saiu de lá. Seu simples Chanyeol, que não tinha noção da própria perfeição, por fazer tudo bem feito simplesmente porque era natural para si. Seu Chanyeol, sempre tão insuportavelmente adorável, com as ondinhas dos cabelos pretos um pouco úmidos caindo sobre a testa, vestindo um moletom que só não conseguia ser mais fofo que ele mesmo. Tão diferente de si, tão leve.

Baekhyun queria ele, queria tanto que não conseguiu se levantar, paralisado pelas próprias vontades intensas demais, que mal cabiam dentro do seu peito. Mas não precisou mostrar que estava ali.

Porque Chanyeol já sabia.

O nadador parou em frente as arquibancadas, com as mãos dentro da calça. Baekhyun não soube lidar com a forma que ele o encarava. Ver aquele par de olhos intensos, que liam cada detalhe seu como se fosse um livro aberto, o deixou queimando da cabeça aos pés, como se estivesse banhado em gasolina e Chanyeol tivesse jogado uma faísca em si. Algo tão pequeno, mas tão poderoso a ponto de transformar Byun em cinzas. Chanyeol tinha aquele poder de despertar tantas reações ridículas em seu corpo, que se fosse realmente ficar com ele, precisava se acostumar com isso. E iria, com muito prazer.

Ficaram trocando olhares até Baekhyun reunir cada resquício de coragem que ainda tinha e se levantar do banco. Desceu pelas cadeiras da arquibancada com a expressão mais amedrontada do mundo, como se estivesse indo direto para os braços da morte. Quando parou em frente à Chanyeol, o coração voltou a bater diretamente no seu ouvido, da mesma forma que aconteceu quando a largada da competição de natação foi dada.

— Parabéns. — Baekhyun se sentiu um idiota quando falou aquilo, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

Chanyeol sorriu pequeno, não parecendo se importar com sua falta de jeito e palavras.

— Desculpa não ter respondido suas mensagens. Não quis te dar um gelo daquele jeito, e depois não soube como voltar a falar com você. — A resposta desarmou Baekhyun completamente. Ele piscava devagar, como se precisasse processar cada palavra que Chanyeol o disse.

Ele estava... Se desculpando? Aquilo era um absurdo.

— Eu fui um idiota com você, a última coisa que você tem que fazer é se desculpar! Você é muito legal pro seu próprio bem, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun falou indignado, mas acabou rindo com a cena, mal conseguindo acreditar.

Durante todo aquele tempo achou que Chanyeol seria duro consigo, jogaria algumas verdades na sua cara. Esqueceu completamente que estava lidando com o homem mais paz e amor daquela faculdade toda.

— Eu também errei. Eu podia ter sido sincero com você. — Explicou tranquilamente, mal percebendo que estava tirando todo o fôlego de Baekhyun.

Foi até ali pensando na melhor forma de se desculpar, e no fim de tudo, quem estava se explicando era Chanyeol.

— Sincero? — Baekhyun sussurrou sem entender.

— Você não tinha obrigação de me dar qualquer tipo de afeto, você sempre foi sincero sobre tudo e eu me escondi, Baek. — Chanyeol sorriu triste, e naquele momento ele nunca pareceu tanto como um cachorrinho chutado pelo dono. — Em nenhum momento você me deu esperanças de romance, e mesmo assim eu me apaixonei por você. E transei com você já sabendo dos meus sentimentos. Eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma porque, no fim, você estava agindo de forma correta com os próprios princípios.

— Chanyeol, não. Para. — Baekhyun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, frustrado, e suspirou pesado. Sentia vontade de chorar só de lembrar o quanto tinha sido cretino à troco de nada, fazendo Chanyeol acreditar que estava errado. Além disso, escutar Chanyeol falando tão abertamente que estava apaixonado o fazia mergulhar em um mar de sentimentos sufocantes. Precisava desentalar tudo o que estava passando na sua cabeça e coração. — Eu também não fui sincero com você. No fim, o erro foi meu. — Respirou fundo antes de retirar as mãos do rosto para poder encarar Chanyeol da forma certa, vendo que ele também parecia nervoso demais com toda aquela conversa.

— Baekhyun, você não é obrigado a me corresponder. E eu não tinha o direito de ficar magoado. 

— Tinha sim! Tinha, porque eu menti pra você também! — Argumentou, frustrado pela relutância de Chanyeol. Se aproximou ainda mais dele. Queria tanto abraçá-lo, consolar aquele homem enorme que agia como uma criança que decepcionou o mundo. Chanyeol era bom no sentido mais puro da palavra. — Eu te correspondo, Chanyeol. E eu fingi que não porque eu senti medo, eu não queria conversar sobre isso naquele momento. E quando eu te vi... Eu só quis fugir. Eu ainda quero fugir, mas eu tô aqui. Com medo de você não querer mais nada comigo, mas ainda aqui. Então para de se culpar, por favor. Isso tá me deixando louco, de verdade.

Chanyeol ficou em silêncio, vendo Baekhyun desesperado, suplicando para que ele parasse de tomar responsabilidade por tudo o que aconteceu.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Chanyeol já sabia, mas queria ouvir direto de Baekhyun. Queria ver as palavras saindo dos lábios dele.

— Chanyeol, isso é bem difícil... Não me leve a mal, mas eu tenho muitos traumas no departamento do romance. — Baekhyun tentou aliviar o clima para os dois, apesar de sentir o corpo todo tremer em antecipação. Levou as mãos até o rosto do nadador e o puxou para baixo, encostando delicadamente o nariz ao dele. — Escuta isso com atenção, porque se você ainda quiser me aceitar na sua vida, se quiser algo comigo... Eu não costumo falar sobre o que eu sinto com facilidade. Eu vou trabalhar nisso, eu prometo. Mas por agora, talvez você tenha que se contentar com meu jeito... Fechado. — Baekhyun sorriu um pouco quebrado e aproveitou a proximidade que tinha dos lábios cheinhos de Chanyeol para deixar um selinho casto e demorado contra eles. A forma que seu coração se enchia de alegria ao ter a boca de Chanyeol era a sensação mais incrível que existia. Quando separou os lábios, o nadador o encarava da forma mais calorosa do mundo, claramente feliz. — Eu também tô apaixonado por você.

A confissão direta, singela, simples e cheia de sentimentos foi o suficiente para que Chanyeol cedesse e tomasse Baekhyun em seus braços em um abraço, enquanto a boca procurava a do menor desesperadamente. O alívio que Baekhyun sentiu ao ser beijado daquela forma fez com que seu corpo ficasse completamente fraco contra o de Chanyeol, que o segurava tão firmemente enquanto matava a saudade que sentiu todos aqueles dias que ficaram longe um do outro.

Pararam apenas para respirar um pouco, ambos corados e ofegantes mais pelas emoções que corriam quentes pelos seus corpos do que pelo beijo, que também havia sido incrível por si só.

— Chanyeol, eu posso ser alguém difícil, mas eu tô disposto a tentar. — Baekhyun disse baixinho, com os olhos fechados e o rosto ainda extremamente próximo ao do nadador. — Tem muito de mim que você ainda não entende.

— Eu sei disso. — Respondeu risonho. Nada o deixava de humor melhor do que ter Baekhyun todo contra o seu corpo em um abraço apertado. Desejava poder beijá-lo assim o máximo possível, tirar todo o ar dele, acordar do lado dele. Chanyeol sentia tanta paixão que era difícil se conter, principalmente com Baekhyun o correspondendo, mesmo que timidamente. — Eu não espero te entender por completo, mas eu quero estar na sua vida e conhecer o que você quiser me mostrar. Eu gosto de tudo sobre você, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun riu para disfarçar o quanto estava todo derretido pela forma que Chanyeol se expressava, repleto de carinho e adoração pelo Byun. Mal podia esperar pelo momento em que se acostumaria a ser amado.

— Ah, por que você é tão bonitinho? — Respondeu envergonhado, passando os braços pela cintura de Chanyeol.

Voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente em frente a piscina em que se conheceram. Baekhyun não sabia mais o que dizer, enquanto Chanyeol tinha tantas palavras que precisava se segurar para não despejar tudo em cima do menor de uma vez e assustá-lo. Por isso deixaram que o beijo transmitisse a mensagem que queriam passar um para o outro. De que deixariam aquele sentimento florescer em amor.

Naquele momento, começaram de novo. Deixaram tudo para trás, principalmente a aposta boba que os uniu. Era uma nova e surpreendente era para o coração principiante de Chanyeol e o machucado de Baekhyun.

Eles ficariam bem. 


End file.
